


Aquafire

by NightShadePoison



Series: Sea of Flames [1]
Category: TMNT (2012), TMNT - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 54,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShadePoison/pseuds/NightShadePoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started like any other day for me and my brothers. Wake up, eat breakfast, train, escape into my lab to work on one of my inventions, fix things around the lair, eat lunch, and then went on patrol topside. That was when everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginging.

"Hurry up Donnie! We're leaving you behind!" Raphael, the second eldest, yelled at me. I only grumbled under my breath in annoyance. I am not the strongest of the four of us. I am actually the weakest and worst at fighting. Michelangelo is the fastest of us and has the most raw talent in ninjutsu. Leonardo, well, Leo is just Mister Perfect. Raphael just simply likes to fight. Me on the other hand, I am just the worst in general. Well, in ninjutsu anyway.  
You see I don't want to harm any one so I made up my own fighting style, one that uses momentum and energy transfer to extremes. I forced myself to have really good balance and a massive amount of stamina. Which brings us back to the present.  
I finally caught up to my brothers on the apartment building. I can already hear the taunts.  
"Dude! Talk about slow!" and there it is.  
"I think you broke da land speed record fa slowest turtle! " thank you Raphael, I really needed that one.  
"Don are you feeling OK?" Ah the ever perceptive fearless leader.  
"Yea just thinking of a project of mine. " wait this is the perfect moment to get some stuff I need from the junk yard! "Actually, how about you guys head back to the lair? I need to get some things from the junk yard while I'm here. " oh please don't insist we stay together I just need some space.  
Leo looks at me closely before gingerly raising a green three fingered hand to rub at the back of his neck. It's a thing he does when he agrees but doesn't like it. Finally he sighs, "Alright Donny but call us if you get into any trouble." I can live with that. A grin makes it's way onto my face as I watch my brothers forms disappear from my sight. I turn the opposite direction and head straight to the place where I find all the things I need for my inventions.  
I easily slip into the movements of my own personal style. Each leap, flip, and twist blend into one another it's like a dangerous dance. If someone were to see me they would probably assume I was flying. I love this feeling, the feeling of air brushing over leathery skin. Each time I get out I see just how aerodynamic I can be despite my shell preventing me from moving in certain ways.  
I open my eyes at the smell of my destination, the New York City Dump. I live in a sewer so the smell doesn't bother me, that and as a turtle my sense of smell leaves much to be desired. I leap across the gap between a red brick building and a tall mound of trash. I groan when my feet silently touch the garbage. Moments like these make me wish I had wings and could just keep flying. I quickly twist and turn through the treasures that humans so carelessly through away, and in deeper where I am less likely to be spotted.  
I slow my run into a walk as I study the towering masses of metals and food. I gingerly and expertly sidestep the goo, that is rotting food, in favor of making my way to my favorite pile with only old metallic or electronic devices. I start to pick and pull the trashed devices from the pile with only the usual sounds that is New York City. I completely loose track of time as my mind wanders.  
I immediately reach for my Bo staff at the sound of shifting, and not anything that is usually accommodated with the sounds of the city. I jump to the left as several darts fly past my head. Spinning around I see many humans clad in black and carrying blunt weapons.  
The Foot Ninja. Again I have to wonder why would someone call their deadly ninja army the Foot?  
"Hello Aquafire, you are coming with us. " Aquafire? Did he seriously call me Aquafire? On that note, who just said that? I find I am completely surrounded and there is a guy I have never seen before. He is a tall man with brown hair, ice cold blue eyes, and he's wearing what looks like a white lab coat with the symbol of the Foot on his collar and coat pocket.  
"Why would I go with you." I say while looking for an escape route. There were only two and it would require me to either be able to fly or melt the supporting car for several other metallic trash piles. Just my luck.  
"You don't have a choice." He turned to the ninja, "sedate it but do not harm it I need Aquafire alive!"  
Don't harm me? Huh, that works for me. Many of the humans clad in black rush towards me from all sides and I jump over their heads hoping they would crash into one another. They manage to avoid a major collision and the battle really begins. They come at me from everywhere, swinging their maces and other hammer like weapons. I have to twist and turn to block each blow, I end up finding myself using moves that I made up in order to handle this situation.  
I keep hearing loud thumping behind me and can only assume that they are hitting my shell with what ever they have. A sudden crack and burning pain reverberates through out my body. It's excruciating and forces me too my knees. Tears start to build up in my eyes and a nauseating sensation takes over. The salty liquid runs freely down my face and drips off my short beak. My limbs are shaking at each wave of searing hot pain that burns through my entire being. I barely notice that the attacks have halted. I start to see spots in my vision and the edges are getting darker.  
"You...not to... Broken shell... Fix it... " What? When did the lab coat guy get here? Every thing is hard to hear. What was that about a broken shell? Is that what happened? I have to warn the others. I shakily reach into my belt and pull out my shell cell. I accidentally drop it and forget what I was doing with it for a moment. The humans are getting closer what is in their hands? Rope?  
I remember I have to contact my brothers and press the panic button on it. Each movement I make sends tremors of pain through my system. They are so close now. I force myself to retract my limbs and head into my shell in a last ditch and instinctive move in hopes that they will just leave me be. I really hope at least Leo heard my alarm.  
Several hands grab the corners of my shell and hoist me up the shell-cell still clutched in my trembling fingers. The pain of a jostled wound is enough to send me into unconsciousness.  
"Weight ... Fix that. " what? Fix ... what? Every thing went black.


	2. Dragon

"Perfect, everything is just perfect. " a tall man with brown hair and a white lab coat quietly whispered. His hand gently ran over olive green and rich purple scales. Each scale smooth and cool to the touch. Deep green carapace lifted and fell with each breath. A clawed hand twitched revealing a leathery purple webbing. A low hissing emitted from the creature.   
"No. Not yet. Stay asleep my pet! Keep resting. " he held his left hand over the creatures closed eyes and pressed two of his long fingers to it's temple but the thick scales rendered the pressure point useless.   
Gold spines lifted from the top of the creatures head and almost to the tip of it's tail. A frill connecting each spine with a twisting purple design shinning in the dim light. The spines rising higher were the first one on the head and then having a single yellow spike longer in the middle of the being's deep green plated back.   
"No not yet! I am not finished with you yet Aquafire!" The man yelled at the beast who was lifting itself from it's resting place. The deep breathing grew louder into a terrifying cobra like hissing only deafening. Glowing red and gold eyes glared at him in the darkness.   
Claws tore into the metal leaving permanent marks in he iron.   
The creature snarled at the man as it continued to move toward him.   
"I made you! You obey me!" He yelled back. The beast lurched foreword razor sharp teeth glistening from under it's beak. Claws tore into soft flesh a scream started to sound from the man. His lab coat stained with his own blood.   
Aquafire bit into the man's throat and in one swift move he jerked his head back and tore out the man's esophagus. Blood pored from the wound killing the scientist in only three seconds. His eyes wide and lifeless frozen in fear. The large reptile tossed the bloody organ to the side as many black dressed humans entered the room allowing light to fill the room.   
A creature of pure myth was before them. It had a long body with several yellow spines upon it's back. It had thick but flexible deep green plating all the way from the tip of it's nose to almost the end of it's tail. The blood of the scientist dripping from it's long turtle like beak. Sprouting from it's back were a pair of large green and purple bat like wings. A yellow hooked spike at the peak.   
It was a dragon that stood on all fours before them.   
Black pupils slitted as the large lizard removed it's claws from the crimson stained corpse. Long tail thrashing to and fro as the green scaled creature crept slowly as if stalking it's prey.   
The humans were perfectly still, too afraid of the large predator to move. One reached for a blade and, as if a trigger had been pulled, the reptilian monster opened it's mouth showing it's blood stained, razor sharp teeth and released a searing hot stream of purple fire.   
Screams of pain filled the building and terrified anyone nearby. Soon Aquafire ended his burning breath and ran through the flames and the humans in agony, unaffected by the intense heat. Each footfall was as silent as the wind despite it's large form. Red and gold eyes, surrounded by purple scales, searched the bleak monotonous metal hallway, looking for an escape.  
He lashed out at anyone who dared to come at him. Each one met their end by claws or teeth. Every turn he took looked exactly the same as the previous hall until he came across a bolted shut window. Many black clad humans with sharp weapons blocked his path. The last living humans were between the dragon and freedom.   
Aquafire stopped in front of them before rising from all fours and onto his hind legs. He only stood as tall as a teenage boy but the ninja knew the beast was all muscle despite it's thin appearance. The dragon growled and the ninja attacked with intent to kill.   
Each blade was either avoided or deflected by impenetrable plastron and carapace or deadly claws. The dragon would slam his tail into the ninja and would even fan out two long spines at the end of it. This had the same leathery frill as his webbed three toed hands. The shape of the purple decorated frill was identical to that of a sharks despite being far larger.   
Aquafire twisted and turned in ways not even a human could accomplish. Claws met flesh and tore it to shreds. The webbing catching under the skin tearing out large chunks of the bloody tissue. The crimson liquid splattered against the walls and floor. Dead human bodies surrounded the reptile, blood leaking from their wounds. Aquafire craned back his head and released a screeching roar in victory.   
Yellow spines lowered slightly as the effect of adrenaline started to where off. His senses were still on high alert encase anyone was still alive in the building. The smell of fresh kill was everywhere, no creature but himself was to be heard, no electromagnetic pulses were being scent off from any living human either.   
Aquafire finally allowed himself to relax his shoulders and the tension in his body melted away to a more slow and sluggish posture. He looked down to the corpses around him, most were so maimed that you could barley tell that they they had once been human. The green and purple dragon lowered him self to all fours before gingerly stepping over a mutilated man who had his insides thrown against a nearby wall. Aquafire stopped to look at one of the cleaner kills. This one was mostly together but had a chunk of his face missing revealing bloody bone and a slit in his throat. The dragon looked him over and even used his due claw on his left hand to catch skin or fabric, his gold and red eyes studying with curiosity.   
Spines lifted at the sounds of sirens blaring off in the distance and growing louder by the second. Frightened by the loud noise Aquafire decided it would be best if he left the building. He rushed to the window and melted the bars with a blue flame before breaking the glass and escaping the building that had caused him so much pain.   
The smell of the city hit him like a brick wall. Pollution was evident with the sight of everything around him. Garbage rotting nearby, light making it impossible to see the night sky. He could see the red and blue lights that accompanied the defining sounds and he immediately turned tail and ran toward the docks. Soon the dark mass that was the ocean greeted his vision and without a second thought he plunged into the murky depths, breathing in the water he continued to swim unnoticed and unseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up, and this is where it gets interesting. Anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter.


	3. Two years

"Hello and welcome to Channel 7 News I'm Linda and this is terrifying news. I"m here at a science facility by the docks where someone has been killed." A large turtle wearing a red mask sat in his underground sewer home. Raphael glared at the screen it was day time and he was stuck down in the lair rather than looking for his missing brother and the news was just ticking him off.   
"Sir can you tell me what just happened and who died?" The woman was speaking to an officer that just came out of the building.   
"Well, I would call it more of a slaughter than a murder." He looked behind himself back to the other officers who were also coming out of the crime scene.   
"I'd say there were about 38 people in that building and none of them are alive. "  
"Who do you think could have been the killer?" Linda asked.   
"It's not a matter of who as it is a matter of what. We found many footprints that probably belong to the killer. We think it was some type of large animal. These were mostly scientists and from the design of the foot print they had been -"   
Raphael turned off the TV at that point earning a complaint from his older brother Leonardo.   
"Turn that back on I was interested in that!" He grumbled.   
"Well tough fearless! You should be more interested in finding Donny!" Raphael yelled back, and in doing so earning his father and younger brother's attention. Donatello had been gone for two years at this point and declared dead over a year ago. The hotheaded turtle was the only one who hadn't given up.   
"Don's dead Raph! Nothing is going to change that!" Leonardo yelled back, both brothers stood and glared at one another. They were so close their beaks were nearly touching.   
"Leonardo, Raphael! That is enough!" A large anthropomorphic rat yelled at the two teenage turtles. Both glared at one another for a while longer before splitting apart. Leonardo stalked off to the dojo while Raph escaped to their dead brother's lab. He slammed and locked the door behind him before collapsing on Donatello's chair.   
He would go and sit there for hours. Everyone else avoided this room so as not to disturb anything that had belonged to the brainy turtle. Sometimes Raphael would dust everything off and would even read through his brothers books, just so he could keep the lair running, though, Mr. O’Neil helped with that as well.   
More often than not he would just come in here to think, or even sleep. It was comforting to him. Raph sighed, after Spike had mutated he had no one to confide in, but eventually Donnie had filled the gap. The two boys got along so much better than the rest of their family because of that. Now that the purple clad turtle was gone-no missing, Raph was depressed and even easier to make angry.   
He sighed and started up his brother's laptop. Typing a few keys he stopped what he was doing when he noticed a red dot on one of the keys. It had been there since a few months after Donatello had vanished. He hadn't touched it in fear of blowing up the laptop. Finally he pressed the little key. A new window opened and as he silently watched his eyes grew wide, heart began to hammer, and a wide smile formed on his face.   
"Donnie your a genius!" He yelled, it was the best he had felt in years. Quickly he memorized the number on the screen and bolted out of the room. By the time the others found out that Raphael was missing he was already long gone.   
The red clad turtle was quickly running across the rooftops. Thanks to Donatello and his genius he might just have been one step closer to finding out what happened to his brother. He skid to a stop and stared at the place he had been rushing to in despair. He was at the docks where the sun was setting, causing the surface of the water to appear as if it were a dancing flame. But his green eyes were locked on a small fishing shop.   
Two years ago his brother had been taken to the docks, to a large boat housing warehouse. Today, that building was gone, replaced with a store that was even smaller than the lair. Raphael slumped down in defeat.   
"Don's gone, and he's not comin back. " he muttered to himself, reality finally settling in for the first time in two years. He sat there in silence for hours. The day turned to night, a storm had settled in and had started to pour and even then Raphael had refused to move. He stayed there until his two remaining brothers had found him and led the depressed turtle back to the warmth of their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the third chapter, I am planning on switching back and forth between Donnie/Aquafire and his brothers most every other chapter from here on out. I am going to continue to update this story every Saturday.


	4. Life in the Sea

I scan my surroundings tiredly, hardly even noticing that it is now day rather than night. There are so many colors consisting of fish and corals. Well this certainly is a pleasant surprise. I swam all the way to a coral reef, that explains the warm water. I look around a little more and notice a giant coral that is creating a very large overhang, it's even curling under towards the sand!  
With a flick of my tail and a turn of my head I swim down to use it as shelter. I slip under the deep green creature and gently lower myself to the ground. I tuck my arms and legs underneath me and curl my tail around myself. I slowly lower all of my frills, allowing myself to close off a few of my senses such as a lot of my hearing, half of my sense of smell, and cutting off all electromagnetic pulses.  
I sigh and lay my head down on my tail and attempt to relax and sleep, but my mind is too active. I keep thinking back to when I escaped. The blue eyed human had once said that I was to be a weapon, did I really become what he wanted? Blood flashed across my vision, the feel of my claws tarring through soft flesh and organs, the stench of human blood, and the shear waste of life. I shutter and try to curl into an even tighter ball. Am I really just a purposeless killing machine who kills for the thrill of it?  
I lift my head quickly when I feel several soft sensations all over. I look to my left side to find a young octopus resting on top of the deep green plates on my tail. Several little fish of different kinds are biting away at the small wounds I had received while escaping, they became infected in the warm water.  
Slowly I pull my limbs from underneath me allowing the little fish to clean my wounds. They slip under the webbing between my fingers and pick at my claws, eating away at any thing they can find. I can't help but laugh a little at the sensation. As soon as I open my mouth several fish slip into my mouth and pick at anything on my teeth. I spit them out quickly only for them to come back and keep cleaning my teeth.  
I give up and lay my head down on the sand with my jaw open allowing them to do as they please. I guess I'm not really a killer if all of this has any thing to say about it. A predator yes, purposeless killer, no. A small fish is moving along my back, nipping at the lowered golden yellow spines. I jump before immediately relaxing and raising my frills.  
The fish that had been picking at my spines managed to get into the leathery frills trailing down my back. At first it had been a sensory overload of sound, smell, and electromagnetic pulses, but that passed quickly and left me in a state of pure bliss. I can't even begin to describe how wonderful this feels. I don't really remember when I closed my eyes but that doesn't really matter.  
My eyes snap open and I lift my head suddenly when I hear an unnatural growling. I lift my frills giving me my full sensory range. The electromagnetic signatures of the life around me allowed me to see even better in this dark environment. I must have sleep the day away. Several fish, mollusks and other sea creatures press themselves against me very tightly when I curl up into a defensive position.  
The growling has become almost deafening and suddenly dies down. Whatever creature that made that noise must be straight above us. I strain my hearing to catch any sound but all I hear is muffled shifting before a loud splash. This new creature is giving off a massive amount of electromagnetic pulses so I can only tell that it is quite large. I hear four more splashes and see more of the same big shapes and quickly decide it is in my best interest to hide further.  
I gently and slowly swim higher so that the coral overhang hides us completely. The fish and octopus cling to me for protection, something that I am willing to give, at least from these creatures. I try to press myself closer to the coral roof as an unnatural light passes over my previous resting place. "OK so what we're going to do is place this tuna carcass here and watch what comes to take care of the dead in the coral reef. " my frills are raised as tall as they can get and my eyes are as wide as saucers as several strangely dressed humans place a large dead fish on the sand and swim away but leave the light on.  
I watch in amazement as several fish and other creatures bombard the dead body, including all the creatures surrounding or on me. I have to force myself not to go over to the deceased fish myself. My hunger is really making itself known now that the heavenly scent of a fresh kill is in the water. No I know I have to hunt for my food if I don't want to be found by humans.  
Slowly and silently I swim around the coral, keeping to it's roof in order to keep myself hidden. I move using my hands and feet rather than my tail so as to not allow my tail to fan out and risk being spotted. Soon enough the false light fades away to the darkness of the sea. Quickly yet silently I fan out my tail and take off into the murky depths of the deep.  
Coral soon vanishes from my sight until only small patches of vegetation remain amongst the sand. My spines twitch as I slow to search for any sign of the humans. I sigh in relief when there is no sign of them. My stomach growls and I am reminded of my hunger. I switch my attention to the sand and the small electromagnetic pulses coming from underneath the fine grains of stone.  
Quickly I sense movement and dig, sand kicks up in my face but it does not matter to me. A strange, colorful shrimp like creature pops out and attempts to attack me. I don't allow it to do that and quickly bite down on it, effectively killing it. I bite it two more times, listening to the satisfying crunch before swallowing it whole.  
I savor the taste of real food for the first time in however long those humans were testing on me before I go back to hunting in the sand. Usually I make a kill but a few creatures escaped me. The natural light of the sun has started to filter in through the surface of the water so I decide to stop my hunt to figure out what I need to do now. I gingerly lay down in the sand in order to think better.  
Now I know some creatures forever continue moving to find food, but I don't want to deal with that. This decision leaves me with the task of finding a den in an area with a constant supply of creatures to hunt. An under sea cave would suit me well then. My wings shift and I am reminded that I am also a land and sky creature. Maybe I can find an island without humans in the equator area because that's where the most life is.  
OK now that I know what to look for I should take off and find it. I lift off the ground, fan out my tail and swim away. I'm in a really good mood, my stomach is full, and I have a plan of home and action. My motion is quick but I know I can continue at this pace for hours. A grin is on my face and I swim a loop and shoot off to find a new home. Though, I have the nagging feeling that I have forgotten something. Oh well I'll remember at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! He's not a mindless killing machine! Sorry to disappoint, and I updated on time today, that has to count for something. Anyway expect another update next Saturday and until then, enjoy the story.


	5. Dream or Vision?

Darkness surrounded him, his green eyes looking around in confusion Raphael had not the slightest idea of where he was. He jumped when something flew past him, flashing silver before disappearing into the darkness surrounding him. Many silver things flashed past him, some even circling his form. Soon all the silvery things spun around him creating a tornado, he looked up and saw a bit of light coming down in patterns. His eyes widened in realization, he was under water and that meant those silvery things were fish.   
"No." Raphael jumped at the voice. Fish scattered and disappeared into the depths of the water. But he ignored them, his heart hammered, he knew that voice.   
"Leave me alone!" Green eyes widened when he finally figured out who that voice belonged to.   
"Donnie?" He said quietly looking around frantically for his brother. Suddenly pale white blue lights erupted from the surface of the water, illuminating all that was around him.  
"Don! Donnie where are you?" The red clad turtle called desperately, knowing his brother was in trouble. Rather than a turtle being lit in light he saw something green and purple flash past at an alarmingly fast rate. It twisted around on a dime and shot off in a different direction as the lights followed it.   
"Stay away from me!" Raphael realized that Donatello's voice was coming from the fast swimming thing. His fear turned to panic when nets were shot into the water, aimed at his brother. He tried to run after the swimming turtle but he couldn't move from his place. He looked down and saw his feet stuck deep in stone rather than the sand it once had been.   
Looking back to his swimming brother he realized he could only watch helplessly as people tried to capture him. Another net fired and enclosed itself around his missing brother. Yellow white electricity erupted from the net causing his brother to release an unearthly scream.   
"DONNIE!" Raphael yelled as he woke from his dream. His hand outstretched as if reaching for Donatello. Panting and sweating, it took him a moment to realize that he was not under water but in his bedroom. Slowly he lowered his hand and could only stair into the depths of his room, green eyes searching but not seeing. Raphael stood from his bed after a good hour of coming to terms with what he saw.   
The red clad terrapin slowly crept into the kitchen of the liar. It was early morning and he didn't want to wake up the rest of his family. He poured himself a cup of coffee and only stared into the steaming cup, simply thinking about the dream he had just woken up from. It had been nearly a full year since he had found out that the building his brother had been in was now gone.   
His father and remaining brothers had tried all they could to pull him out of the deep depression that he had once been in. They had succeeded but it had been a slow process. He had come to terms with the fact that Donatello was not alive any more, but with the dream he just had, he couldn't help but feel that maybe death was not what happened.   
"Is there something wrong my son?" Came the concerned voice of Master Splinter. Raphael looked up to his father blankly before looking back into his cooling drink. The rat took a seat across from him, and looked at him expectantly.   
"Master Splinter I-" he started but stopped to think for a while.   
"What is troubling you?" Splinter asked in the most calming and gentle tone that he used to use when the turtles had been little.   
"Father," he paused, thinking of what he was going to say next, "I-I don't think Donatello is dead." Splinter looked at his angriest son in surprise. He thought Raphael had come to terms with the disappearance of the smartest turtle. Before he could say any thing his son continued.   
"I had a dream, and Donnie, Donnie was there. We were under water but he was being chased by some people. At first, he said something. " Splinter watched Raphael carefully and took in his words. In truth the red clad turtles words sounded less like a dream and more like a vision of the present due to the bond crafted between the two brothers.   
"What did he say?" Splinter asked, leaning in closer to Raphael.   
"He said, 'No'. 'Leave me alone!'. 'Stay away from me!'. Father, he sounded so scared. " Splinter could only listen as his son's voice took a tone of desperation. Ralph's hand tightened around his cup, coming close to breaking it.   
"Then, then these nets started to fall through the water aimed for him. He, he was caught and it hurt him. His scream, it sounded so terrible, it was so unearthly." Raph lightened his grip on the cup, " and I could do nothing to help."   
Splinter and Raphael sat in silence for the longest time before the rat spoke up.   
"Raphael, did you actually see your brother?" He was interested in this fact. If his son actually saw Donatello then the dream could have been only a nightmare and that Raphael blamed himself for his brothers disappearance. However, if he hadn't clearly seen Donatello, then the dream could very well have been a vision.   
"I never saw him clearly, just flashes of green and a portion of a shadow when he was caught." Raphael said and looked to his father in hopes of finding out what he was to say next. Splinter grabbed his beard in thought at what he had just heard. He frowned, this was a lot like the time he had a dream about his daughter Mewia, being raised by the Shredder when he thought she was dead. He had not been able to fully see her, but he had cast the it off as nothing more than a dream.   
Once he found out the truth about Kari being his daughter Mewia, he found out just how wrong he had been.   
"I believe you my son. " he said.   
" I know it sounds crazy but- wait, what?" Splinter smiled.   
"I said I believe you. That dream you had was not ordinary. It was a vision, one created by the strong bond that you and Donatello shared." Raphael could only stair at Splinter. After a moment he stood suddenly.   
"Then we have to find him! He's in trouble!" Splinter held up a hand.   
"At ease my son. Donatello may be in trouble but I think you need to believe in him and that he will escape and soon. You said you were under water but that could mean he was any where in the world with a lake or river. But it could also mean he was in the ocean and searching for him there will be near impossible." Raphael slowly sat down as he took in his father's words.   
He sighed and decided it was true. They had no way of searching all of the rivers and lakes in the world and if he was in the ocean they had no device in which they could find him. It would be like looking for a needle in a hay stack, a hay stack the size of North America and the smallest needle in existence.   
"Fine, but I don't have to like it." He grumbled and finally took a sip of his now cold coffee. He cringed at the taste and simply stood and poured out the cup into the sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter down and another skip through time. Anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter and expect to see a new one next Saturday.


	6. The Shark Hunters

Pain raced through my veins as the net surrounding me continued to pour it's electricity into my body. I don't know how these fishermen had gained such a net but I knew I had to escape and fast. However, that's not easy when you feel like you're about to pass out. The pain stopped and I was left motionless, tired, and defeated in the water. I don't even struggle when hands grab onto the net trapping me and I start to move to the surface, every thing goes dark before I even get there.   
"Fetch . . . Bundle . . . Market. " I wonder what that was, market? Oh right the fishermen, I must have passed out.   
"No . . . Legal . . . Even more . . . Alive. " Ah, two voices but both are muffled and I know for certain I am still breathing in salt water, though it feels as if it has very little oxygen in it, stale water. Thankfully the pain has recited. The humans continue to argue about, well most likely me. I decide to just lift my frills along my back enough just to see their electromagnetic outlines and hear them clearly.   
"Look James, this is a real live sea monster if we take it back alive it will be even more valuable!" Oh, one of the two fishermen wants to keep me alive! Nope, not about to complain.   
"Pete, you know about the black market auctions just one tooth from this monster could be worth thousands. If we cut it up and sell the pieces with the photos we can take, we can get even more dough from it! Besides, you don' have any say in it because it's my catch meaning my money. "  
OK, hold up, do they seriously think I'm actually going to stay here? I already know the net is gone and I'm in some sort of tank it's not like it's impossible to escape.   
"Your catch," Pete scoffed, "it was My net that trapped it! I get the money and decide what to do with it!"   
"Oh yea, I saw you, directing the lights! It was one of my nets that caught it!" OK, maybe I won't escape just yet, seems like the safer option. I crack open one eye and find that I'm in a glass tank of all things. It's not exactly very big, I have to curl up just to fit. However, I can move.   
As the two humans continue to argue about me I slowly move my head up so that I can test the lid. My nose bumps lightly against it and slowly I lift it. These morons didn't lock my tank, how stupid can you get. I lower my head and gently rest it on my paws while I watch them argue back and forth with each other. I freeze when they both pull out a gun still yelling at one another.   
Neither stops screaming and I lower my spines just to block out the sound. Two loud bangs assault my dampened hearing and it still leaves my ears ringing.  
Both men fall, one dead and bleeding from the forehead and the other griping his chest, I assume the metal piece of shrapnel pierced his left lung and clipped his heart. I gently slip out of my tank and quickly breath all of the water from my lungs out my nose. A mist of the liquid touches the still living human. He stairs at me in shocked fear. He has pale brown eyes and has greasy black beard and hair. He shakily attempts to aim his gun at me but I know he's about dead as is. There is just far too much blood.   
I stalk him, never letting my eyes waiver from his. Each step I take is silent and I make sure to keep my claws from scratching the surface of the boat. The life in his eyes is fading, he's almost gone. I can hear each of his shaky shallow breaths. It won't be long now. I don't even glance at his weapon as it falls from his hand and clatters against the wood.   
He's not coughing, how strange. Blood should be filling up his lungs right now, he should be trying to dispel all of that liquid. Never once does he look away from my eyes. Ah, now I see, blood is slowly dripping from his mouth and down his chin, he's drowning in his own blood. It only takes another minute for him to succumb to the call of death.   
I turn to just jump off the floating vessel until a different scent catches my attention. I follow it to a descent sized white plastic square in the ground. I lift it to find it's a lid and in the hole are several dead fish. All of them are quite large. Well, can't let all this free food go to waste now can I? A grin forms on my face and I reach down to a Marlin, it's not Cod but whatever. I nearly drop my prize when I see what's under the big fish, hundreds of shark fins are just under the thin layer of large fish.   
Nothing but shark fins, where's the rest of the carnivorous fish? Two measly human's couldn't have possibly eaten this many sharks! They-they couldn't have. They wouldn't-what? Did-did they, just Dump everything but the fins back into the water? I have hunted young sharks before but this is sticking! I eat the entire shark not just the fins! I snarl at the cruelty of the humans and my hate for them only strengthens.   
I reach down and pull out all of the full fish and drag them into a pile before tarring them to shreds. The fish are fresh so blood seeps from them quickly I toss all but the Marlin overboard, which I'm still going to eat. I sniff the dead humans to be sure they don't have the bullet still in them. I'm pleased to find that the pieces of metal have passed strait through them seamlessly.   
I smirk when I glance over to the back of the boat and see at least ten Bull sharks and a big Great White feeding on the dead fish. I tare my claws through the human carcasses to prompt more blood flow and simply toss the bodies over board into the midst of the feeding frenzy. In no time at all the preditorial fish dig into the humans flesh. I know that by the time I finish my meal there will be nothing left of the cruel men. How fitting that they hunted sharks for their fins and now are going to be completely devoured by the very thing they chose to slaughter.   
I lick my teeth and beak with my forked tong after I finished my meal. Stomach full I simply lounge on the boat for a bit longer so as to let my stomach digest some of my food into some of the gas I need in order to breath fire. I don't really need food to supply me with that gas but it does make it easier. I lick my claws of fish blood and know that I won't need a meal for another eight months or so, thankfully, I don't need it to last that long and I can only last that long if I say still.   
Without even looking I can tell that there is nothing left of the fish and humans, after all, the feeding frenzy is over. I glance around the faded wood and pale tan ship and scowl at the thousands of wires, netting, and hooks. I can't just leave these things here floating in the ocean and burning it will only leave metal and much of the fishing equipment untouched. No, I have to somehow bring other humans out here to retrieve the entire boat.   
Standing I walk on all fours and search the ship for some sort of communicating machine. As I continue on I start to memorize the ship. Every crack in the pail dirty paint, every place where the floor boards squeak, and honestly I don't know why. It's as if I'm hyper observant and store away every detail into a picture I'm my mind to be used again at some point. Have I always been like this? Is it just the animalistic instinct of a predator? I press down on a button that sends out a constant electronic cry for help and simply turn back the way I came.   
I watch how my paws silently avoid the previously found squeaky boards and I can't help but wonder. My ability to move so quietly that even while straining my super sensitive senses I can't hear my own foot falls. This ability can't just be instinct right? I mean it had to be taught to me somewhere along the line. The White-Coat that had become my first human kill never did anything besides cause me pain, he taught me nothing. Heck, I was unconscious most of the time!   
I sigh and take a deep breath of the salty sea air only to cringe at the stench of human blood. No wonder only the desperate ate humans, if their natural rank smell didn't make you want to turn and search for other food then their blood sure could. The red life essence of humans smells horrible, it is metallic and just makes any predator with a nose loose their appetite. I myself am no acceptation to this natural rule.   
Funny how the easiest prey on the planet is the least appetizing. Ugh, now I feel sorry for the sharks, then again, they don't particularly care. I growl quietly at where my thought process went. I scowl at the blood stained floor of the boat, I think I'll go for a flight. I jump on top of the chipped gold painted rails, spread my wings, and take to the dark moonless sky.   
The wind passing over my scales feels incredible and I can hear myself churr in delight. I climb higher and higher until I can hardly breath. I stair down at the world and circle slowly above the clouds. I can see the planet curl from this high up. I grin as I flap my wings once and go little higher before flipping backwards and tucking my wings into my body. The air passes over my form smoothly as I drop into a nose dive and I can't help but give light laugh in pure joy. I move my fins along my head, back, and tail just slightly to the right and I start to spin.   
Closing my eyes and turn the dive into something else I spin, lope, and swerve in the air in an elegant acrobatic dance. I adore the feeling of flight, the pure bliss of wind twirling around you, and the thrill of knowing you don't need to rely on anything but your own two wings to soar through the clouds. I would sooner give up my ability to breath and swim in water than give up my wings.   
I open my eyes and my happiness turns to terror, the humans have already arrived to take the ship away! A helicopter is just below me, it's sharp spinning blades barley visible in the dim light. My wings snap out and I perform a hairpin U turn just before I hit the spinning blades of death and shoot into the sky faster than I have ever gone before. I may hate humans but my fear of them far outweighs my distaste for them.   
Once I reach a height that I deem safe I level out my flight and swiftly soar above the sea and dare not stop until I'm certain the humans are far behind me and have no chance of catching up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one is up, finally, so I hope you enjoyed this one and the return of death. Until next week I bid you adieu.


	7. The Search and Disbeliefe

Luminescent green eyes stared into the water as if searching for something. Standing ankle deep in the waters of a lake in Central Park stood Raphael his two brothers standing on the shore with their two friends Casey Jones and April O’Neil. All four giving him odd looks. Finally Leonardo decided to speak up for the first time in an hour.   
"OK I give, what are you looking for Raph?" Not once did Raphael look away from the lake.   
"Lookin for Donnie." He mumbled more to himself than his brother. Everyone gave him very surprised looks.   
"Dude, I thought you finally let him go bro. " Michelangelo stated while putting his three fingered hand on the red clad turtles shoulder.   
"Well I was wrong, Don's still out there an I'm gona find Im." He replied back almost venomously. Casey walked into the water along side his best friend and stared into the liquid.   
"Gap-Tooth is in the lake?" He questioned the terrapin next to him. Raphael sighed and stood back in a more relaxed posture.   
"No, but I know he's in some place under water. Figured Ih might as well check any river, lake, or creek we stumble upon.   
Why do you think he's under water Raph?" Asked the red headed girl. Said turtle turned around to look at everyone.   
"Look," he started while running a hand over his bald head, " I-I had a dream, well, Master Splinter calls it a vision. Anyway it was of Donnie, he was alive but being chased. We-he was under water, it wasn't really all that deep so a lake is my best guess. " Glancing back into the depths of the large lake he searched it over one last time before turning back to his siblings and friends who were displaying a range of different emotions.   
Mikey had a look of hope sparkling in his eyes, Casey held an unbelieving expression on his face, April seemed like she was on the edge of believing him, and Raph felt his anger start to raise at the look of pity Leo was shooting at him.   
" I don't care if you don't believe me Fearless, but I don't need your pity!" He yelled at his immediate older brother. April spoke up before Leo could argue back against his brother.   
"If he was under water, what if he's in the ocean, we couldn't possibly search the entire sea, not to mention all the lakes and rivers all over the world!" The red clad turtle sighed and nodded.   
"I know but, I want to feel like I'm actually doing something, for all I know he could be on the other side of the world." Raphael grumbled a little after what he said and his mind flashed back to the image and sound of his immediate younger brother trapped in that net. It bothered him that Donatello was in trouble and he could do nothing about it. That and it sounded unlike any scream he had ever heard.   
Mikey smiled and pulled on Raph's arm, leading him towards their home.   
"Common bro, sun's coming up why don't we go home and watch some wrestling while we wait for tomorrow night OK?" The red banded turtle smiled at his youngest brother and nodded to show he agreed.   
The journey home had been uneventful save for the questions Raphael had received about the details of his vision, granted Leo still didn't believe him. Mikey had almost freaked out when he was told that Donatello had been trapped by a net and electrocuted.   
Once they arrived home the orange clad terrapin had rushed to their father and told him what he had heard from Raphael. Raph alongside Leo went to the small television and turned it on. The channel was set to the news and just when Raph was about to change the channel the image of a small fishing boat caught his attention.   
"Only three weeks ago an SOS of this small boat was sent out, and thirty minuets later the authorities arrived to the scene of a blood bath." Both Raphael and Leonardo leaned forward in their seats in interest at what the anchor man was saying.   
"In the water there was a bloody hand and a bloody head, both have obvious signs of a shark attack save for the head. In the middle of the man's head is a hole where a bullet has penetrated his skull. On the boat they found two guns both of them missing one bullet. This gives us reason to believe there were two men on the boat and that one killed the other and then killed himself.   
The boat was found in the waters between China and Japan but both men from the vessel were distinctly American and they were fishing for sharks in order to take their fins proven by what was where they kept their catch cold."   
Raph sat back in thought, it sounded familiar.   
"These two men had also somehow gotten a hold of several, and I'm not kidding, electrified nets and one it them has been used. "  
Raphael jumped up in realization, a huge grin on his face.   
"That's Donnie! He was there but got away!" Leo hardly even got a chance to blink before he heard the slam of Donatello's door. Raphael practically pounced on the chair and set up the computer as quickly as possible, his fingers almost flying over the keys, though that was a feat only Donnie could accomplish. His smile never falling he pulled up a three dimensional map of the Sea of Japan.   
Green eyes scanned the screen and placed together where the ship was found. It was shallow but not above the water line, it was also filled with a bunch of small fish that had silver scales. Standing he walked over to the far wall in the room where a large world map was set up, New York crossed off. He took out a green marker and circled the spot where he just knew his brother had been at. He grinned, now he had a place to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one on time, I'm actually doing better at updating than I originally thought I would. Here we get a taste of what Leo feels about the situation and how much Raph put on himself to keep the place running as it should. Anyway enjoy the new chapter and expect a new one next Saturday.


	8. Pirates

I sighed for the umpteenth time when I spotted humans. I'm still searching for a home and I found the most amazing set of islands! Unfortunately, humans are everywhere, even the small crescent moon island is visited almost constantly. It's been months since my last encounter with people and I would rather not have a repeat experience.   
Boats are everywhere and I have to dive down to nearly the sea floor to avoid the fishing lines. A pity seeing as it's probably a very pretty sunset.   
A shadow falls over me and I stop to let it pass and it does but very slowly, strange. I look up to watch the boat slowly drift, out towards sea? Weird, I've never seen one do that. My curiosity is peaked when I see a smaller boat shadow come up to the larger one. Despite my better judgment I swim towards the two human boats get a better handle of what's going on.   
I jerk back when I hear the sound of screams followed by several gun shots. I continue forward but very slowly and directly under he two floating objects. The first thing I notice when I reach the boats is that neither of them are fishing boats. The second is the disgusting smell of human blood and the third, the third is the sound of a hatchling’s small, scared whimpering.   
I can't ignore that sound, it strikes something deep in my core, and awakens this burning need to help the little hatchling. I have learned to listen to my instincts out here and I am not about to ignore this one. Silently I use the hooks on my wings to lift me up so I can peak onto the larger boat. I force myself to stay silent as I see and hear about eight adult male humans crawling around the ship. I smell the blood of about ten other humans of varying ages ranging from elder to child, all of he same blood line. So this was a family out enjoying the sea then.  
I snap my attention to the sound of yelling and crying. One of the men is holding a young human girl of about four years old, her mother tied to a post on the ship. I hiss quietly when he shakes her and yells at her to be quiet and I silently slip back into the water.  
So all of the men on board are armed and well spread out, granted the boat is relatively small. So how do I go about saving the young hatchling and the mother?  
I dive down to the deep sea floor and wait for the sun to completely set. After a while of heavy planing that leaves me with nothing I notice a purple glow surrounding me. My eyes widen and I stair disbelievingly at all my purple scales. Everywhere there is purple on my frills, wings, or scales is glowing ever so slightly. I focus a little more on raising the intensity of the bio-luminescence and the glow brightens making the rest of me, besides my luminescent red and gold eyes, appear black. This gives me a rescue idea.   
Swiftly I start swimming up towards the surface.   
"What's that?"   
"Do you guys see that?"  
"I-it's getting closer. " I smirk at the fear in the voices of the men and gather as much water in my gas holding organ and start to heat it up to a boil within that chamber. I snap my wings out and flap them in time with my tail movements making me soar through the water like a rocket.   
I burst out of the sea and into the sky, showering the humans with cool ocean water. The shouts of the humans that got soaked drawing the attention of everyone else on board, even the little female hatchling and her parent.   
"What the hell is that thing!" I hear the male human holding the girl shout out. My anger peaked at the sound of his voice. Without hesitation I flap my wings to keep me airborne. I open my mouth and let the scalding hot salt water sear the skin of the men closest to me. I listen to the satisfying screams as their flesh is burned off, organs and bones break from the shear force of the liquid.   
I killed about five men out of the eight before dive back down into the water, in order to gather more water for another devastating attack. I swim around the ship and the remaining humans follow my glowing form and the Alpha, the one with the hatchling, shouting at the others to shoot me and keep shooting. Originally I expected to need to dodge the shrapnel only to my joy to find that on impact with the water they lose all their speed and compress into harmless disks if not shards.   
I glance up and see one human leaned over trying to hit me. I burst through the water and into the air and bite into his neck and as I drop back I to the water I take the front of his neck with me, leaving his body glazed eyed leaning over the railing leaking blood into the water. Only two left, and one of them is the Alpha. Swiftly I ark around the ship once, allowing my glow to fade.   
" Where'd it go?"   
"Maybe it left sir." I chose that moment of their confusion to sneak on board behind them. To my rage the Alpha is still gripping the hatchling, only around her neck now. I slowly stalk towards the humans and light up my scales again. I breath out deeply, hissing at the humans as they turn slowly towards me, pure fear in their eyes.   
The Alpha shoots suddenly, too fast for me to dodge. I prepare for pain but it never comes, only a slight pressure on the plating on my head. The human next to the one holding the girl falls down to the ground hand gripping his chest where his heart is. 'Did-did the bullet just, Bounce off my head? But I've been cut multiple times! Unless, unless the plating on my stomach and back can't be pierced! That explains all the times I've been wounded but there has never been even a scratch on my carapace and pastron! '   
I snap my attention back to the last adult human on board. He's quivering in fear and tries shooting at me again but his shaking makes him miss. I snarl as he shoves the hatchling forward, he probably thinks I'll kill her. I can hear her heart pounding in her chest with fear and the mother screaming, begging me to kill her instead as I slowly stalk forward, each step silent, my eyes never once leaving the man. I step over the hatchling, placing her in the safest place she could be in, I drop my wings and snap open my shark like tail fin and bring it forward to cover her from sight. I hear her gasp quietly in surprise, but I ignore her emotions for now. The Alpha is standing still, I watch his every move, if he so much as twitches I will send out my replenished supply of scalding sea water out at him.   
He moves to fire his gun again and I release a geyser of searing hot salt water. I roar as he dodges out of the way and the water hits the side of the boat, and rips away at the outer layer. I try to hit him a few more times but he just manages to jump out of the way each time. He jumps into a corner and when I try to fire at him, to my horror only a fine mist and some steam comes out, it doesn't even touch the human.   
"That all you got!" Alpha laughs at me and I snarl at his smug, crocked tooth smirk. I whip my tail out at him, catching his face making it bleed and wiping the ugly grin off his face. As he repelled back in pain I can feel my stored gas replace itself to the place where the water had been, the human is in for a hot surprise. He sneers at me, the gash on his cheek bleeding down onto his red black shirt. The wound is almost deep enough to have cut all the way through his cheek.   
He fires off a few more bluets as I release a torrent of flames, the white blaze melting the flying shrapnel as soon as they reach the fire. the Alpha's shout of surprise and horror turns to a scream of pain, he falls down dead while his corpse burns, the white flame turning to golden red as it cools. I lift my frill higher in order to be sure all the adult humans are dead besides the mother, no electromagnetic pulses, good.   
Lowering the frill I step aside, letting the hatchling out from under me. My heart nearly breaks at the sight. She's curled up on her side in as tight a ball as she can make herself. Her hands gripping the side of her head, tangled in her shoulder length black hair. Her pink shirt and blue pants are splattered with blood, from the scent I know it's her families' blood. I glance around, the fire having extinguished itself leaving me as the only source of light left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back to Aquafire. I really don't have much to say this time but I hope you enjoy this chapter and next Saturday will be the next update. Until then I bid you, adieu


	9. Breakdown

Leonardo glanced over to the door to what used to be Donatello's lab/room. He sighed and stood from his position on the floor to see what was going on in there with Raphael. He knocked on the gray door, " Raph? You OK-!" A green hand reached out from behind the door, grabbed him by the shell, and pulling him in. He found himself, wide eyed, sitting on the swivel chair watching his brother start ranting to him while pacing the floor. A large map of the world covered the wall behind him with news paper clippings, photographs, green lines and red stick pins. A few places on the map crossed off or circled.   
"OK, so I've been tracking all sea monster sightings, unexplained sunken ships and where some of my dreams take place at. You following me Leo?"   
"Uh," the blue clad turtle shook his head at the very Donatello like ranting and glared at his red banded turtle,  
"Raph this has to stop." He scolded, oblivious to the shocked look on his brothers face.   
"You need to stop looking, Donnie is dead! You're chasing a myth because you're too stupid to see the truth!" He didn't even realize what he said until it was too late. He found himself staring into the hurt green eyes of his immediate younger brother. The hurt quickly turned into rage.   
"Get out. " the red banded turtle turned away from his gray eyed brother.   
"Raph I-"   
"I said LEAVE!" Raphael yelled rage covering the pain Leonardo's words caused. Wide eyed, Leo stood there in silence for a moment before slowly backing out of the room. Raphael slammed the door in his face before turning back to the wall of paper. He took a deep breath before slowly moving towards the map. Carefully he traced over where he circled a set of islands and the green lines leading up to them.   
" I know you're out there Don," he whispered, leaning his head against the Hawaiian islands. "I won't stop looking, not until I find you." He sighed and looked at all three of the circled spots on the map, each one a spot where his brother could be heading to. He had discovered a sort of pattern to all the sightings. They were all in tropical waters and near islands. Sadly that was no where near where New York was, the state was too far up north. He whispered a plea near silently.

“Please come home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is a short chapter, the next one will be longer I promise so enjoy the new chapter and the next update will be next Saturday.


	10. The Moveing Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!!!!  
> Okay so sorry that I haven't updated for the past two weeks but my computer broke and it took a while to get a replacement sent in. Now that I have my new technological device I will continue to update every Saturday from here on out. I hope you like the new chapter and see you next week.

"Please come home."  
My red and gold eyes widened, the pupils just a sliver. 'What, what was that?' I wondered, looking around the ship, nothing but the sobbing of the hatchling and the surprised mother. ' I could have sworn I heard a voice, and it wasn't the hatchling it belonged to a male, though it was a voice that sounded, familiar somehow.' I shake my head and gently nuzzle the child, trying to give her some sort of comfort. I am no fool, only the mother can truly make the hatchling feel secure after all of this.  
I gently grip the back of the pink shirt in my beak, being careful to not use my teeth. I lift her up and carry her over to the restrained mother. Lifting a front paw I slash clean through the ropes freeing the mother and gently setting the child down. The adult female immediately wraps her arms around the young girl hushing her and speaking sweet words into her ear. I turn to leave when the mother carefully places a hand on my side. I turn my head, eyes wide and look directly into her green eyes.  
“Thank you.” she whispers and I can only stare at her. All humans had ever done to me was hurt me, refer to me as just a dumb animal, not once has one ever treated me as the opposite. I nod slowly and with a beat of my wings I take to the sky, not once daring to look back at the humans I saved. The glow emitting from my body slowly fades away, not that I truly care. I am too confused right now, maybe not all humans are so bad after all.  
“Please come home.” the voice echos in my mind again. The voice, I know it from somewhere but, where? Who was that? Surly the voice didn't belong to one of the male humans from my escape. No, It couldn't belong to one of them, the Lab Coat had a sleazy voice, not this, this was completely different, the humans in black never spoke to me. In fact I don't recall ever even seeing them at all to be totally honest.  
Besides that what does that male even mean? 'come home.' I snort, a short puff of smoke spewing from my nose. I have no home. Right? I scowl and fly faster only barely noticing the fog I am going into. It's the very thing that I have fought through sharks, dodged the humans, and searched for since I escaped the first time! I roar into the night sky in frustration, yellow flames bursting from my mouth.  
A gigantic dark shadow catches my attention directly in front of me. I immediately swerve to the right to avoid the huge pillar of stone. I shake my head to rid it of the thoughts that were plaguing me in order to better focus on what is going on around me. I got myself into a thick fog with these ginormous sharp edged pillars.  
I beat my wings once to dodge a sudden stone appearing just below me. Folding in my wings ever so slightly and angling them back just a fraction my speed slows. A pillar appears on my left side and I am forced to change the angle of my frills so I can run across the side of the shear surface, leaving gouge marks in the dark stone. It's nearly pitch black, my heightened senses doing nothing to help me in this mess.  
I try to fly up to escape only to find a huge pillars are a mine field of sharp ridged archways. They appear out of nowhere and I can't fly any slower without risk of crashing. I tried to land on the side of one of the pillars. Digging my claws into the stone I only manage to run along the side of this one as well. I try again, and again only to be left with the same result. Each time I tried I left deep cuts in the stone alongside sparks of a strangely green hue.  
I dive down aiming for the water, a place I can stop and turn around. I screech and barely manage to dodge to the left to avoid slamming into more of the stone, twisting like weeds in and out of the water. I can't see though the thick fog, being forced to rely solely on electromagnetic sensory. Even then, the image is fuzzy and difficult to see.  
To my horror the pillars of untouchable stone starts to move like the arms of an octopus, reaching out to me, trying to catch me. With a snarl I grit my teeth and tuck my wings to my side and dive towards the moving stone. I extend my claws out and use a pillar, that appeared trying to catch me from my left, to spring off of. Flying like this is the worst option in this situation, what with huge objects trying to catch me at every twist and turn. I have to find a way to go back, I can't stay here any more. Bounding off another pillar, green sparks trailing my claws as I jump in the opposite direction. Through the fog the stone moves, I screech and try to fly away from it. It's massive form looming over me. Pain erupts throughout my body when I crash into it. My vision fades until the last thing I can feel is falling into a hard surface.


	11. The Spirit of Earth

The atmosphere around me is heavy and thick with tense emotions. My red and gold eyes widen at the sight of towering metal human made buildings. I stand slowly on shaky legs, each step a fight with gravity. The air stinks of pollution and the sounds of the humans allows fear to take hold. I shake my head to dispel the emotion threatening to take over me. Quickly yet silently I scale one of the cliff like walls, heading to the roof of the building in order to get out of sight.  
I notice that, for some odd reason, my claws have made no marks in the shiny stone. How peculiar. I lift my frills when I hear the sound of running. Turning I am able to see one, rather stout figure being chased by several thin black clad humans. 'Wait, black clad humans? Those are just like the one's I had escaped from after I truly woke up for the first time. I silently follow the horde of humans chasing the figure in order to get a better look at the situation.  
I strain my frill in order to catch better hear what is going on, I am baffled that I can not hear the foot falls of the stranger in front. Only the ones of the humans seem to be making any sound. I run parallel to the humans on an opposite roof, a path one could not take without wings to help them cross the gaps in the buildings. I catch a glimpse of red on the face of the creature in front. It is oddly humanoid yet doesn't smell like them.  
The creature stops suddenly, a huge gap between the extremely tall buildings. To my horror the humans quickly surround it, sharp weapons aimed towards the strange creature. I jump to help the humanistic creature only to stop when something pokes my head, them proceeded to poke my side and all over for that matter.   
“-ay-ake-come-get-” I notice that I am laying down on my side for some reason and not on the strange stone but soft sand. Looking towards the source of the voice I notice a very strange looking monkey poking my side. The human city slowly vanishes to black and then to a green jungle like forest. The monkey continues to poke me to my dismay, even though I am staring directly at him. He goes to poke me in the side again but I cut him off with loud growl.  
The small mammal jumps back in fear dropping his stick in the process. I snort at him and tried to stand only to collapse in the sand, having no energy to actually move.  
“Sheish, when lady Gia said we were getting a new creature to join us here in the Sanctuary I thought you would be another mamal like the rest of us. Not some grumpy reptile.” The monkey called out to me from his position a few tail lengths away. My frill lifts and I look to the male in confusion.  
“Gia? As in Thee Gia?” I ask surprised. Gia is spirit of the world itself. Humans have long forgotten the mother but animals like myself remember her clearly, it's instinctual to know her. I smirk when the mammal jumps in surprise at my voice. During my travels I have discovered that reptiles are so ancient that they have a completely different language than the creatures of today’s time. More often than not they are considered stupid wastes of life seeing as the majority of us are predators. I know both languages by instinct, it gives me an extra advantage.  
“Ah- y-yea that Gia. You can t-talk?” He shifts closer, altho stays well out of striking range. His eyes wide and unbelieving. My tail shifts in the sand, creating grooves in the warm sand. I look directly up and see that it is sun high.   
“Is that a problem Tantarone?” A silky female voice echoes a through the area around myself and the monkey. My golden red eyes widen and I snap my attention to the owner of the beautiful voice. There just walking out of the jungle, practically gliding towards us is Gia. I know this female was the ancient spirit but fear consumes me. She looks like a human female. She has earthen toned skin and glistening white hair that moves in the wind like the clouds in the sky. Ocean blue markings adorn her skin, rippling like a river. She wheres some sort of fabric that resembles the plants around us and towards the edges it fades into all the colors present in the fall. Flowering vines decorate her legs from her knees to her bare feet, frost dancing across her arms creating their own fern like pattern.  
Her golden silver eyes show nothing but kindness as she comes closer to me. I can't help but flinch away from her hand when she reaches out to touch me. She pules her limb back and her gentle smile turns into a concerned frown. I know I should not fear Gia, she is the one who is the nature that I take comfort in but I can't help it. She looks like the cruel creatures who hurt me, tore me apart time and time again.  
“Lady Gia? Why is that reptile scared of you?” This new voice belongs to a young doe that is now standing next to the spirit. Gia sighs in sorrow before answering.  
“I'm afraid he was mistreated by the humans.” She told the doe sadly while looking at me, disappointment in her eyes. Though ashamed I still shy away from her, a whine escaping my beak. By now many creatures have all joined Gia in the clearing all of them coming to watch the turn of events. I have heard many a time by some of the wise old sea turtles that if I were to ever meet the Spirit of the World that I was to bow and show her all my respect. Yet here I am, afraid of the very being that created the land I lay upon. I close my eyes, preparing for the punishment that was surly to come from disrespecting the Great Gia.  
My eyes snap open when a gentle hand comes to rest upon my head. I dare not move nor look upon the spirit. At any time I expect a blow to connect with my head and an explosion of pain to come, but it never does. The only thing I feel is her slowly rubbing at my scales. My breath catches in my throat and my heart feels like it's going to pound out of my chest.  
“Calm yourself young dragon.” She whispered, the wind whipping around me imitating the way it feels when I am flying. Her hand runs down my neck in a way that was completely foreign to me. I have come to associate humans with pain and only once before has one touched me without harming me and that was by the mother of that hatchling. She slowly reached with her other hand and gently gripped the left side of my head and her other hand gripped the right side. She hushed me as she started to pull my head towards her.  
Shakily I followed what she wanted and I had to remind myself that she was not human over and over again. I am now facing Gia but I dare not look her in the eye. She cooed at me sadly, I don't understand why she is sad, what have I done besides disrespect her? Even now I curl my paws if only to keep myself from attempting to strike out at her due to my fear. Not that I have the energy to do more than bat her away ever so slightly.  
Gia brings her face closer to mine, well within range of a bite from me yet even now I keep my eyes screwed shut. I am unworthy to look upon the creator of life on this planet. There are many spirits but they are all the first children of Gia she is after all, the first.  
“Look at me my brave Aquafire.” she whispered, her breath smelling of the sweet needle trees. Slowly I meet her golden silver eyes with my own. Nothing but kindness in those luminescent orbs and I find I can not look away from the spirit now. Why had she called me brave? I have done nothing but run away. I was even afraid of her.  
“B-brave? H-how am I-”  
“Despite all the pain that the humans have caused you, you were still able to get up and fight for your freedom. You knew when to wait and watch rater than just run. And after all that has happened to you and all the pain you saw past that in order to help an innocent human child.”  
I listen to her with wide eyes unbelieving what she was saying. I know I have done all that yet not one of those times have I been unaffected by fear. I am far from fearless I plan and view the situation logically but I am always afraid of the situation.  
“Bravery is not the absence of fear.” she started and looked at me expectantly and realization struck me.  
“-It's the ability to recognize your fear and overcome it.” I finish, now holding my head high and looking her in the eye, my fear diminished. I stand on shaky limbs and I stand as tall as I can forcing my legs to stop shaking. My frill is raised to It's peak as Lady Gia stands from her place on the sand. A bright smile gracing her face. A hush as fallen over the crowd of herbivores, predators, and scavengers, all watching with growing surprise and anticipation.   
I lower my frill as I pull back my left foreleg and bow before the creator of the world all life that lives upon it.  
“I am Aquafire, dragon of the sea and sky. It is an honor to meet you Great Creator, Lady Gia.” I say in the reptilian language, using the title that all reptiles have given me. The title is an ancient practice that only the reptiles, decedents of the dinosaurs have continued.   
“It is a pleasure to meet you Aquafire.” She says back and reaches down and pulls my head up so I am standing again.  
“Now, I will speak with you at a later date but for now, rest and regain your strength.” I nod and she vanishes in the wind leaving me to collapse in the sand, unable to support my own weight any longer. I lay my head down and the sound of the water and the heat of the sun on my scales lulls me to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next chapter and a long one at that, I know that the style of it is Aquafire, Raph, Aquafire, and then back to Raph but this one called for a dream sequence and after this one the pattern will continue. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and look forward to the next chapter in exactly one week.


	12. Secrets in the Stares

A red banded turtle panted heavily, Reaching up he wiped blood away from the corner of his mouth. Emerald green eyes gazing upon the horde of broken robotic Foot Ninja. Raphael stashed his sia back into his belt and started the slow process of maneuvering around the lifeless robots with a wounded leg. He grunted when he stubbed his toe on one of the metal men, nearly tripping on it. He was beyond tired and to make matters worse, he still had to attempt to repair the lair when he got back. How Mikey and Casey managed to break an entire concrete stair case he had no idea.  
Grumbling he made his way back across the roof tops to where he was gathering stone blocks for the past 10 hours before he was ambushed. It took him nearly three hours to make it back to the broken down building thanks to his wounds. By then he had stopped bleeding. Sighing and closing his green eyes he leaned down and picked up another 50 pound block, attached it to a strap, and swung it to rest on the back of his shell.  
Raph looked up into the night sky and sighed again. It was times like this he really missed his brother. Donatello had always been the one to help him in repairing the nonelectrical parts of the lair Leo would always say he was too busy training or watching his show while Mikey would ether complain too much or simply avoid the work all together.  
Slowly and painfully Raphael limped back home once there he noticed his brothers, father, and friends. All of them glaring at him. Leo saw his wounds and strode forward, placing his hand on Raphs solder.  
“What the shell happened and why were you gone so long?” He all but demanded. Raph shrugged off the question and limped over to the ever growing pile of rock bricks of all sized and lengths. He lifted the strap off and around his head and slung the stone brick onto the ever growing pile in order to fix the stairs.  
“Raph we told you not to leave!” The blue banded turtle yelled at his brother in rage. Raphael had grown distant and disrespectful as of lately. It had started when the searches and sightings of a sea monster and some of the most ridiculous situations grew in number and he kept insisting that they all had something to do with where Donatello was. The red clad mutant growled almost like an animal before rounding on his brother and pushing him down.  
“IF ANY OF YOU WOULD HELP ME FIX THE STAIRS THEN I WOULDN'T BE FORCED TO LEAVE AND GET AMBUSHED!” he screamed, silencing everyone, Leo staring up at him in disbelief.  
“Things are getting worse up there, the Krrang are planning something, the Shredder and the foot are more active recently, we can't find Kari, Donnie's still out there somewhere, and no one but Master Splinter seems to care!” He growled out to his brothers and friends flames in his eyes.  
Leonardo glared and stood up to face his angry sibling.  
“We don't care? Your the one that's gone off the deep end! You're obsessed with finding someone who's dead! Seriously you are using some of the most ridiculous sea monster sightings, I mean come on!” He reached over to the table next to them and pulled off a news paper clipping with a black and white drawing of some kind of frill or dorsal fin lifting out of the water.  
“How is this Donatello?” He yelled at the red banded turtle.  
“Enough Leonardo.” The large rat ordered and stood between his two sons. He placed a hand on Raphael's shoulder.  
“You will come with me and I will tend to your wounds,” he turned to the small group,”the rest of you will start working on rebuilding the staircase.” he told them and began leading his rage filled son towards his room where he kept all the herbs and medical equipment. Everyone went to work on placing the stone by the time Splinter shut the door to his room.  
The green eyed turtle sat on the ground without a sound and Splinter went to work on his wounds. It was silent for the most part, only the occasional grunt when a wound was deeper and more sore than the others. Master Splinter stayed silent, knowing that Raphael would speak to him when he felt ready. In the mean time he took to observing the scars that littered his body. One of his eyes had two lines going through it, just missing the eye, he had several similar marks on his legs and arms. Gouge marks on the back of his shell and several scratches on his plastron. The rat held back a wince at the sight, all of his sons had similar markings where the wounds had scared over, Even April and Casey had them. Without Donatello the wounds were never taken care of well enough to not scar, and none of them had been able to learn how to do it properly. After a while Raphael finally spoke up.  
“They all think I'm crazy.” he mumbled, eyes down cast.  
“Now Raphael, even if others think you are insane, that does not mean that you are.” He replied, tried to ease his son's mind. The red clad turtle sighed and just looked away.  
“Look at me my son.” Splinter stated and Raph obeyed, turning his head and gazing at him with his green eyes.  
“We will find your brother, Karai, Mr. O’Neil, and find out what is going on with the Kranng and the Foot Ninja.” He stated earning a slight grin from the turtle as he finished dressing his wounds.  
“Although, it might be a wise choice to keep your findings of where Donatello may be between the two of us. It should ease the tensions between you and the others.” he smiled at the turtle as he stood from his place on the floor to put away the medical supplies.  
“Yes Sensei.” Raph said as he stood and bowed to his father, though not without a grimace due to the pain. He then made to walk out the door only for Splinter to stop him.  
“You are to not help in fixing the stairs. You have done more than enough as is. Go and relax, watch TV or something, just nothing physical my son.” He ordered the injured terrapin. Raph chuckled at the rat before replying.  
“Will do Sensei.” After that he made his way slowly over to the couch, passing right by everyone else who were working. The all turned their heads and watched him oddly as he didn't even seem to make a move towards helping them.  
“Yo Raph.” Casey called to his friend who was obviously heading towards the couch.  
“Hm?” The red clad turtle hummed in reply to his friend as he stopped at the table to collect all his papers for tracking Donatello.  
“Aren’t you going to help fix this mess?” The human boy asked.  
“Nope.” Raph answered as he continued to move to the couch after grabbing all the news clippings and an apple that April had brought over earlier that day. All the others nodded their heads and continued on working when they noticed the sai wielding ninja's heavy limp, Casey did not.  
“What? Why?” he whined, not wanting to be stuck dealing with the king of buzz kill and the complainer.  
“Sensei's orders.” Raph then proceeded to lower himself onto the couch and turn on the TV. The first thing that showed up was a news channel in the middle of the broad cast, they were interviewing some lady and her toddler.  
“We were saved by some kind of sea creature.” Raph paused, his teeth embedded into the apple. Quickly he looked at the area around the two. It looked like Hawaii, the very place he had predicted that Donnie would show up at next only a few days ago.  
“And what did this thing look like?” The reporter asked the woman.  
“Well, it was really hard to see but I distinctly remember it being long and slender.” 'You mean tall and skinny, Donnie must be starving out there.” Raph thought.  
“It had really sharp teeth, these, these blood red eyes. I couldn't tell what color it's skin was but it had these glowing purple markings of some kind all over it's body. It kind of made it hard to see much besides a dark shape pass the glow.” Raph raised a brow at the thing about the glow. The red eyes sure that was completely true, but a purple glow?  
“Any thing else about the sea monster?” Raph glared at the word monster and he was shocked to find that the woman mirrored his glare.  
“That creature was not a monster.” She growled out to the reporter.  
“It protected my little girl from the man and his crew that killed the rest of my family. It took care of all the crew and the captain then set me free from my binds and returned Carla to me. I remember looking into those eyes and seeing a, an intelligence unlike any thing I have ever seen before.” Master Splinter had joined Raphael at the TV to be sure his son was actually relaxing when he came he found, probably the most someone had ever spotted and remembered of the mysterious sea creature.  
“It felt like it could see straight into my soul yet I wasn't afraid.” The woman paused and looked out to the sea, as if searching for the creature that she remembers.  
“I thanked it for saving us and it, it nodded back before disappearing to the west I think.” Quickly the red clad turtle grabbed a pencil and paper and wrote WEST on the page so he could keep track of where his brother would go next.  
“Well Ma'am I would like to hear what you have to say about the world wide race to catch, film, and document this creature.”  
“NO!” The woman snapped her head back to the reporter.  
“We must leave it be. This animal or whatever it is wants to stay hidden so I say we let it stay hidden. If we go out and actually find it then what more are we doing than opening it up for hunting and trapping. Some things are better off staying a mystery.” The woman's words of wisdom made both Splinter and Raph smile. The rest of the world would ignore her but it still felt good for there to be someone who knew.  
Raph switched the channel when the reporter was sending the viewers back over to the anchor man and woman. He stopped on some nature document, ironically one of the hunts for the strange 'Sea Serpent' or whatever they dubbed Donatello. Neither Splinter or Raphael moved or spoke for a long while, they were still processing the new information and were appalled by how much people wanted to find their missing kin.  
“To the lab?” Raph asked as he gathered all the papers from before.  
“To the lab.” Splinter nodded and turned towards the blocked off room, the injured turtle close behind. Leonardo eyed the lab suspiciously for a moment when both his father and brother disappeared behind the sound proof door.  
“Common Leo, pull your own weight.” Mikey complained, snapping Leo's attention back to the task at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 already, and I have no idea how many more to go. Any way I hope you enjoy the newest chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	13. Sanctuary

The first thing that I notice of my surroundings is the sent of sun rise air by the sea. I don't bother to lift my head and open my eyes yet, the slight chill of the air tells me it is still early sunrise. I lose track of how long I laid there, slipping in and out of sleep. I grin and purr when the warm sun touches my scaly hide. I bask in it's warm glow, for how long I don't know but it feels amazing. I turn so I am laying on my back, wings spread out, taking in as much warm sunlight as possible.   
“I can't tell if you're awake or not.” The voice of that monkey, Tantarone I believe, disturbs my peace. Opening my eyes I look to where the voice came from in the trees and spot the brown black mammal climbing down the palm tree. I sigh, roll over, and stand. I shake the sand off of my scales and then neatly fold my wings to my back and wait for the male creature to get to me.  
“So, nice, weather?” I shake my head at his attempt at a conversation starter because honestly that was sad, though I figure I can humor him.  
“I suppose it is quite lovely.” I reply as I look up to the sky. I tilt my head to the side ever so slightly when I notice all the plant life on the land I am on.  
“Tell me,” I look down at the monkey and he flinches under my gaze, “where is this place?” I ask him, he blinks and doesn’t answer for a few seconds, but he doesn't look away from my eyes.  
“Ah-i-it's called the Sanctuary, a place made by Lady Gia and the other spirits when humans first cut themselves off from them.” 'Now I see, this makes much more sense what with the moving stone pillars now.' I look out behind me to the crystal clear water and several Islands in the distance leading me to believe that this is an island as well.  
“Great spirits, eyes should not be like that.” I glance back at the monkey that whispered that, obviously unaware of the fact that I heard him loud and clear. I lift my frill a little bit more to get a better feel of this Sanctuary. I sense many electromagnetic pulses every where, mostly consisting of bugs, fish, and birds. Tantarone mumbles more to himself about just what he saw in my eyes. From what I have heard from other reptiles my eyes show a 'breath taking amount of intelligence and wisdom.'  
I start to walk away and prep for flight, bending my forelegs down in preparation to jump and spreading my wings half way out.  
“W-wait Aquafire was it?” The mammal interrupts once again. I stand up straight and fold my wings back down before looking back at him curiously.  
“Yes?” he shifts uncomfortably under my gaze and doesn't say anything for a while.  
“Uh, where are you going?” I snort, a bit of smoke escaping my nostrils at his question and go back for a prep take off.  
“I'm going to have a look around.” I blink and glance back at the small mammal that is well within reach of my tail. 'I bet he has never left this island before, I think it's time to change that.' I smirk and swiftly lift him up with my tail and place him on my neck. A frightened squeal emitted from him. Before Tantarone even has the chance to jump off of me or say something I leap into the air and with one powerful beat of my wings we are nearly 10 tail lengths up.  
I laugh a reptilian laugh as he screams as we continue to climb higher and higher until we touch the sky. I level out and glide when I reach a good height. The black and brown furred creature whimpers on my neck clinging to me with his tail and an arm. He's shaking in fear and continues to whine that he was going to fall and die, that I am going to drop him and eat his remains off the jungle floor. I shake my head slightly at the display and glance back at him, turning my head slightly so I can see his face that he's covering with his free arm.  
“Tantarone.” I rumble out with a purr and I wait a few moments before his whimpering and shaking stops. Now all he is doing is clinging to me with as much strength as he can muster and covering his eyes.  
“Open your eyes.” I tell him with the same tone that I used just moments ago. Slowly he obeys and blinks a few times before looking out at where we are. His eyes become large with awe and wonder at the sight. I smile at him before looking at the scene of the Sanctuary, and it is a sight to behold. Water glistens and sparkles like blue crystals, the corals vibrant and full of life just below the surface. The deeper parts of the ocean take on a gem stone dark purple shade that sparkles like the night sky, dolphins dancing under the waves. The water thins out into soft sand between the green islands. Each oases from the ocean are all the shades of green, bright and pure. The sun beating down on the plants, casting them in a warm yellow glow, creatures big and small scurry through the bushes and jump from the trees gives life to the islands..  
White beaches smoothly fade away into corals. In between the islands the water would be shallow enough at low tide to allow for creatures to run between the islands, though now it is high tide and schools of fish own the area between islands. I tilt my wings and frill and avoid one of the floating islands, smoothly gliding around the base of it. Many islands hover in the air, fresh water rivers flow off their edges and fall to the sea or land below. Birds congregate on these hard to reach places and sing their melodies without a worry in the world.  
In the distance and surrounding this magnificent place is the same thick fog with sharp stone pillars that I had crashed at, they must be protectors of this other worldly place. I look away from them and barrel-roll through two waterfalls, the mist of the running water coats my scales with a fine glistening layer of liquid.  
The grip on my neck has long since vanished, Tantarone having released his hold on me in favor of moving to the top of my head. Though careful enough to avoid my frill, one of his long fingered hands holds onto the long spine at the top of my head to give him purchase. His tail is still wrapped around my heck though without as much pressure as before, his fur damp from the waterfall's mist.  
“I can't believe THIS is home.” he said, awe in every word he said. I glanced up at him and smiled. 'Let's make this flight a little more fun.' I tilt my head back and flap my wings before gliding upside down, earning a surprised laugh from the mammal. Folding my wings we flip into a nose dive, heading straight towards the shallow water between the islands. Tantarone screams and clings to me again. We get ever closer to the liquid and his scream heightens a pitch. I can now see my shadow on the surface of the water. I tilt my frill and we start to spin and the monkey freaks out even more. The surface of the sea is only 20 tail lengths away when I stop spinning.  
“Pull up, pull UP, PULL UP!” The monkey screams at me, pulling on my tallest spine and I smirk. Now only 1 tail length away I snap my wings out and glide at high speeds. Water sprays up on ether side of me. I beat my wings and we lift up again but this time I only stay a body length away from the water. Tantarone gasps a few times and then erupts into excited laughter. Taking this as permission to continue I speed towards some stone pillars near one of the islands.  
“Hold on!” I screech to him and give him no time before I start to dodge the gray stone. I shift from side to side and when I get closer to the last stone, an archway, I close my wings and spin through it. Once through I spread my wings again and level out for a few moments. Then I flap my wings and lift back up to the height I was for sight seeing, taking it slower this time. Tantarone laugh dies down when I start to glide. I know he's going to say something but for now I'll let him catch his breath.  
“By the spirits,” He gasps, a laugh still lacing his words, “Is THIS what it's like to fly?” He exclaimed, unbelieving how free flight is. I smile at him and turn around, heading back for the one island that I started on.  
“Incredible isn't it.” I purr out, he only nods in agreement. It takes a while but eventually I angle down to the sandy beach. I tilt back and flap my wings a few times as we descend, sand spinning up and around me due to the wind created by my wings. Many monkeys similar to the male on my head are watching us land from the safety of the trees, all of them have disbelief written on their faces. I land on my hind legs first then lower down to stand on all fours. Folding my wings comfortably Tantarone jumps off of my head and onto the sand.   
Almost immediately he starts rambling about the flight to me, amused I lay down on the sand and watch him.  
“And then we kept getting closer and I was thinking we were going to die and then ZOOM! We were speeding across the water and it was like SWOOSH!” I chuckle at his antics and he is completely unaware as he continues to retell the flight to me.   
“Aquafire.” I jump at the voice and turn to face Lady Gia, fear threatens to strike again but I shove it aside and stand, shaking sand off my scales.   
“Yes Lady Gia?” She smiles at me and gestures for me to follow. The spirit turns and walks back into the jungle. I only hesitate a moment before following, I run in order to catch up to her. We walk in comfortable silence for a short time until she breaks it.  
“I see you have overcome your fear of me.” I step over top of a fallen log and nod in conformation to her question.  
“Are you aware that you are the only dragon in the world Aquafire?” 'What? I-I'm the only one?' I had always assumed that I wasn't the only one, I mean, how could I be the only dragon? I didn't realize we had stopped moving and were now in a clearing with a waterfall.  
“I don't know where you hatched or when but, your existence is an impossible one, at least on the mortal plane.” 'Exist on the mortal plane what is that supposed to mean?' I wonder, my facial expression must have spoke the question for me because Lady Gia explains further.  
“There is this plane of existence of a creatures spirit guide, they are not real and do not feel emotion, they are simply manifestations of a creatures own spirit. In this place the mythic creatures such as yourself exist but only to guide their living twin. Though you don't seem to have a spirit guide.” She kneels down to me and takes my head in her hands while questions swim throughout my mind.  
“H-how can I not have a spirit guide?” Her golden eyes study mine intently for a while before she pulls away.  
“It seems as though you have somehow merged with your guide.” I look at her in a questioning manor at that statement and she continued on.  
“When I say merged I mean that your body is your own and not the spirits but you gained the knowledge, wisdom, and instincts that your spirit guide holds.” Lady Gia stands and continues to walk, I follow her silently and think to myself about what she said. It would make sense, after all, I know nothing from before the human nest and White-Coat. Then what about that dream? Had that been a memory and if so, who was that creature with red that I wanted to help so desperately?  
I sigh as this continues to get more and more confusing, first a human treats me as if a sentient being instead of some stupid beast, then the dream, and now a merged spirit guide that is responsible for all my knowledge, and wisdom. I'm not too sure what to think about the instincts part of it, unless of course the instincts I rely on now are something that I had either ignored or flat out didn't realize I had.   
I may just be realizing my primordial heritage and I was hatched in that human nest, but that doesn’t explain the dream I had.  
“Yo, dragon-I mean Aquafire, why are you out here wondering around by yourself?” A familiar voice pulls me out of my thoughts and glancing around I notice to my shock that Lady Gia had simply vanished. I look up into the tree tops and spot Tantarone hanging from a vine in the sun lit leaves. He jumps down not waiting for me to answer and lands in front of me on a very large mushroom.  
“Never mind that, common back to the beach. My entire troop wants to ask you what happened on the flight since apparently I'm a bad story teller.” I grin at the little monkey in amusement as he pouts. He soon stops pouting and jumps onto the top of my head, mindful of the spine and frill.  
“Now onto the Beach!” He yells in excitement and my grin turns into a smile as he tells me all about his troop. It seems as if I have made my first friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter and it introduces one heck of a beautiful place. Oh the story is far from over so expect a new chapter next Saturday.


	14. The Hunt

April O’Neil sat watching her friend Casey Jones play a video game with Michelangelo and Leonardo. Her mind going back to Raphael, things had gotten better between the mutant family but things were getting more difficult for her. She was worried sick over Donatello. Raphael had seemingly given up on finding his brother and seemed happier yet he and Master Splinter would vanish all of a sudden. Leo had insisted on telling her that Splinter was simply making sure Raph stopped searching for the “dead” ninja turtle. What bothered her the most was that it felt like she was the only one to believe Donnie was still out there somewhere.  
Those visions or dreams that Raph used to talk about had given her hope and now all she wanted was her best friend back and safe at home. With her friends too occupied to notice her she left and made to look for Raph and Master Splinter to see if she could talk some sense into them and convince them to keep looking for Donnie. The red head wondered around for a while checking both of their rooms and the dojo. She was about ready to give up and go back to watching the game when she noticed voices coming from Donatello's Lab. The door was open a crack, just enough for sound to come through. Silently she crept over to the door and opened it a bit more so she could see what was going on in there.  
What she saw made her want to cry in joy. Both Splinter and Raph were standing in the center of the room while pointing and debating where all these sighting in the world of sea monsters that corresponded with his visions went and what was the pattern. April walked in completely and shut the door all the way. Both occupants of the room jumped at the sudden sound and were greeted with the sight of an awe stricken kunoichi.  
April couldn't believe her eyes, the walls were coated with papers, yarn and pen scribbles. All this along side several notes written by either Splinter or Raphael next to an article or a place on a map. They were still searching, just like her they held onto the hope that the missing member of the family would come back. She rushed forward to the two males in the room, Raph tried to tell her that this wasn't what she thought it was but she cut him off by tackling him in a hug, she had managed to catch both of them in her grip.  
Raph and Master Splinter were incredibly confused at the action. After a long minute of silence April pulled away, a huge smile on her face.  
“You're still looking.” She giggled out.  
“My God I was so afraid that you had stopped.” Raph couldn't believe his ears, he and Master Splinter weren’t the only ones still wishing that Donatello would come home. He laughed and wrapped his arm around her slim shoulders and drew her to view the wall with the biggest map she had ever seen. On it was the most amount of yarn of all different shades but what was most prominent was the green marker streak that went between areas on the map that were islands and all of them were circled.  
“We've been tracking Donnie's movements, I know it seems random but there is something in common with all these places we have circled.” Master Splinter took that time to jump in on filling the kunoichi on their findings.  
“They are all in tropical waters where fish are plenty but humans are few.” Raph nodded at his father and looked back at the map, confusion written on his face.  
“What we don't understand is why he isn't just coming home, the only thing we can think of is that he's still being chased and doesn't have a choice.” April stepped forward and ran her fingers along the marker streak thinking to herself as to why he wouldn't come back.  
“Or he doesn't remember what home is. What ever happened or whoever took him could have wiped his memory and he thinks he's a sea turtle.” She stated as she turned back to the two others in the room. They both nodded, tat was a distinct possibility that the missing turtle simply didn't remember them.  
“We'll keep that as a viable possibility and be prepared for it if we do get him home.” Raph nodded and went to turn on one of the larger computers that Donnie had in his room. Before April got the chance to ask what he was doing Master Splinter placed a hand on her shoulder and led her to one of the chairs.  
“I suggest you sit April, this will take a while.” She sat down still wondering what was going on when Raph sat down on one of the three chairs followed by Splinter and the screen displaying the start of a nature TV series titled, “Race for the Balaena” Raphael clarified for her.  
“Balaena translates to sea monster in Latin. This series depicts several different biologist teams that are searching for Donnie in different parts of the sea and each group wants to find him first. As much as we don't like it helps us keep up on where Don is at.” April nodded and steeled herself to watch the show and hoped they just saw a glimpse rather than caught her probably confused best friend. The three of them watched as a group of biologists dive down to a large sunken cruse ship nearly 1,000 miles west of Honolulu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I updated later than I usually do today but I was busy with stuff. Anyway I hope you guys like the new chapter and expect a new one next Saturday.


	15. Home

This place is amazing, warm and sunny, yet with cool waters that support more life. Sanctuary has is the absolute perfect place to have a den, now if only I could find an under water cavern. “Everyone in my troupe likes me and that's why our leader is trying to throw me out. He sees me as a revile to his position but I've even told him I don't want his position!” I hum to show Tantarone that I'm still listening to him as I duck my head into the ground looking at the den inside. 'No water entrance and way too small, sad.' It's only been about two days but I can't seem to find the perfect den and Tantarone won't leave my side for very long, and to be completely honest I rather enjoy the company. I never had this kind of thing before so I simply let him do all the talking. “Besides, what with you around and me going with you everywhere I might have already left so I don't see his problem.” the brown and black male jumps onto my head and leans down, forcing me to actually look at him. “What do you think Aqua?” I glance at him for a moment trying to get used to the touch and someone actually acknowledging my presence. “Well, why stay in a place you are not wanted?” I question him with a slight tilt of the head which prompts him to hold on to where he is. He glares slightly irritated at my words, Tantarone doesn’t like my way of answering and it is amusing. 'Well there's no good cavern on this island so I need to go to the next. Might as well go to another floating island.' “Hold on Tanta.” I warn my friend and take off not checking if he actually did as I said but his joyful screaming tells me he has. Turns out he absolutely loves being in the air and wishes he had wings of his own. I have accepted the challenge but first to find a den. Glancing around I spot a hovering landmass with three waterfalls, I've got a good feeling about this one. Once I reach the top I circle the island for where the water is falling from and surrounded by a small mountain and green foliage of all kinds is a rather deep and large lake of crystal clear fresh water, from where I'm flying I can see many fish dancing beneath the surface. What really catches my attention is a dark shadow off on the left one corner of it. “We're going to be diving down there aren’t we.” My friend dead pans to me and all I can do is smirk as I angle myself back to hovering in place, preparing to dive. Closing my wings and falling head first I can hear the small mammal scream, “And we're diving down there FANTASTIC!” Chuckling and turning my attention back to the approaching water. Tucking my limbs to my side I split through the clear liquid seamlessly and naturally ark towards the dark shape which is now clearly a small opening that I can only just fit through. As fast as can I get through the long, dark, under water maze of pathways and quickly surface in a large air bubble inside a cavern. Tantarone gasps for breath and falls off my neck and onto the only slightly damp stone ground as I make my way out of the water. This place is so dark that if my eyes didn't provide their own light I couldn't even see my own nose. It is beautiful and rather large for a cave. The ground is not stone but clear crystals jutting out of the walls ceiling and ground are many gorgeous, shinny, colorful crystals of all sises. “Ok it is beyond dark in here. Aqua? H-hey were are you?” rolling my eyes I take his tail in my beak and place him on my back, a small yelp sounding from him. “There, better?” He huffs but clings to the base of my wings anyway. 'How strange, there is fresh air in here' with that in mind I follow the sent of air and were a slight breeze is coming from. Another maze of pathways that I have to lower myself down and almost shuffle through. If I didn't have electromagnetic sensory I would have fallen into several pits and hit many more dead ends. I get to another path that leads no where but up and at the top is a light. “Light! Oh sweet, sweet sun light!” I laugh at my small friend and shake him off my back. His indignant hey only adds to my mirth. “Race you to the top!” With my challenge set I leap up the only slightly larger tunnel of stone that chris crosses like veins from one side of the long tube to the other. “What? Hey no fair that's cheating!” Without looking down I know Tantarone is following behind and quickly catching up, he is after all a monkey. I have to twist and turn in back breaking maneuvers because of my size. I have come to believe my bones are cartilage with the way I can twist on a dime, bending my back in ways no other creature besides sharks can. My little companion has yet to discover this fact. Tantarone continues to speed up the tunnel, nearly catching up to me within a few seconds. He continues to call and complain about how I cheated. In the end he wins the race by a nose with one last jump, myself being slightly caught on one of the 'veins'. “Yes! I win! I knew I could, because you're big and fat while I'm small and thin!” 'How in the world am I fat?' glancing down at my thin and lithest body. In fact I'm shaped more like a cheetah. I give him a questioning look but it was ignored, the little mammal still too lost in the thought that he was able to beat me at something when I even had a head start. Finally looking around I notice that we are at the top of the miniature mountain that was more cliff than anything. This island has everything, a well placed cavern and confusing tunnels to detour potential predators. It even has a huge water source to both hunt and swim in. Lifting my still celebrating friend I fly over to where I assume the cavern is but above ground. This entire island is covered in crystals so maybe If I dig in the dirt right about here I can give the cavern a little sunlight. I grin when I uncover a beautiful light blue crystal clear stone that leads directly to the cavern. “Wow, so is this the place?” Tantarone asks and I can only purr in delight and run through the foliage, jumping, dodging, and crawling under trees bushes and even startling a few birds. My friend clings to my neck, laughing and calling back to the upset feathered flying creatures. I burst into the clearing with the large lake of glistening dark blue. Needing no command from me the little monkey takes in as large amount of air he can hold and I dive down. Snapping out my tail fin I swim passed many fish of all sizes and crystals of red, gold, blue, pink, and purple. All of them having a glow about them. Rushing though the twisting tunnels we make it back to the cavern, my new den, my new home. The very thin I have been searching for since I first escaped, and I couldn't be happier. “W-whoa.” Tanta gasps out while catching his breath. “Whoa is right.” With just a little bit of light the large cavern seems even bigger. The crystals glisten, glow, and sparkle in the little light. The very ground below my paws shimmers like the night sky with different shades. Jumping up and scaling a wall I end up in the center of the spotlight, on small ledge nearly 20 tail lengths above the main ground. This is the absolutely best place for my nest, out of sight and with the hole in the dirt above the crystals it makes a wonderful spot to sun myself in the morning and on the was is another much smaller ledge only a paw length above this ledge, the perfect size for Tantarone should he decide to stay with me. “About you're issue with your leader,” I start, turning to look back at my small friend, “you could stay with me instead, on this island I mean.” Not sure of my self I look away, lower my frill all the way and shuffle my left fore paw across the crystal ledge. Every thing is silent for a while and I can't even move when the little mammal slides off my neck. I can't bare to look at him and lower my head even further, my beak tapping the ground lightly. 'I knew it was a stupid thing to ask, why would a wonderful creature like him want to stay with me a cold, scaly, proprietorial reptile like me who's scared of the Lady Gia. Small arms wrap round my snout and a fuzzy face rubs itself against the crown of my head. “I would love that bud, I really do.” Whispers the soft voice of Tanta and all I can do is purr and nuzzle back against him. 'He wants to stay, my sweet, kind, wonderful friend is willing to stay with me! I can't think of a single thing that could make this day any better!' “Welcome home brave Aquafire.” The beautiful voice of Lady Gia echoes throughout the den bringing with it the truth within those four words. I finally have a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it got a little sappy at the end but I like to think that Aquafire would be feeling a bit vulnerable with the thought that his 'only' friend could leave, he has a few self esteem issues. I would really appriciate if any of you guys who take the time to read my story would comment and tell me what you think thus far. Anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter and expect a new one next Saturday. Until then I bid you adieu.


	16. Is it Right?

Pure crystalline waters smoothly passed around a red banded turtle. Green eyes watched in wonder at all of the many colorful fish all around. Warm sunlight broke through the surface of the water above and warmed his cold blood. Raphael swam in the cool waters marveling at the wonders around him, slowly passing by beautiful corals of all shapes and sizes.  
Bell like laughter makes the turtle freeze in the water, he knew that sound. His brother.  
“Donie?” Raph whispers, ignoring the bubbles spewing from his mouth, distorting his sound. Searching frantically all around him as the laughter grows louder yet seems to come from all directions. In the corner of his eyes he catches a flash of olive green passing by swiftly but without panic. The red clad turtle twists following the flashes of green all around him. Desperation runs through his veins when the sound he fared he would never hear again grew distant.  
“W-wait!” He called swimming after the shadow of his sibling, twisting and turning through the water like he belonged there, one with the sea. With no hope of catching up to the fast moving turtle Raphael stops and can only watch as his lost brother's shadow grows ever further away, the laughter of pure unadulterated joy. Moving with the current and looking for all the world a creature of the sea the way the shadow so easily maneuvers with fish, around and among the corals. His vision starts to fade as toxic green eyes take on an emotion of content at the lovely sight.  
“~I'm home~” The happy and long missed voice of Donatello speaks as the red masked turtle could only see colors ever dimming but the voice clearer and louder than ever before. He can't help but feel happy and at peace hearing that voice again, the words echoing around him as nothing but darkness surrounds him now.  
Green eyes open to the darkness of his room, staring unblinkingly up at the sealing. Content smile on his face. Another vision he realizes, the clearest and longest since that first on when Donatello had been trapped within a net. The smile slowly turned to a confused frown as he sat up and looked over to a few papers on a small desk that held his ideas on how to bring his brother back home.  
“~I'm home~” echoed in his mind one last time. He wondered if bring Donnie home was truly the right thing to do. For the first time it seamed as if the younger turtle was truly at peace and happy. Free without the worries of the Kraang or the Foot Clan. Truly free from all his troubles. Is it right to just snatch that away from him after he had just tasted true freedom?  
Raphael sighed and simply lay back down, it was late and this was something he should take up with Master Splinter and April, but it could wait. Slowly he drifted off back to sleep.   
“Yes, this can wait.” He mumbled to himself as darkness consumed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a really short one and since I'm pressed for time I hope you guys like this chapter and as always there will be a new one next Saturday.


	17. Name of the Game

Yawning I stretch on my nest ledge and roll over on the hard crystal to better absorb the sunlight coming through the clear blue stone above my head.  
“Aahh-mph!” The muffled scream of a small mammal forces me to open my eyes and look around for my friend. Only, I can't seem to find him.  
“Tanta? Where are you?” No big bird could have gotten in here right? Surly not I would have sensed it coming. So then, where? Light pounding against my side and muffled screaming brings my attention to something uncomfortable that I'm laying on. Jumping up and accidentally smashing my entire body against roof of the den I end up landing back on Tantarone if his yelp of crushed pain says anything.  
Groaning while rolling my head to the side and lowering my frill I just lay there because this has been one heck of a wake up call.  
“Get- OFF!” Strained yelling prompts me to roll off of my companion and end up falling off the ledge all together. My startled screech is suddenly cut off by sudden contact on the main ground on my side forcing the air out of my lungs. 'I'm just going to lay here for the rest of the day.' I figure that if this much pain and trouble comes from waking up then the rest of the day will be horrible, just one of those days that it's best to just stay in the nest.  
“Alright now that, That's over with how about we go and get some of that, stuff, you were talking about yesterday” I grunt and curl in on myself when he decides to use me as a break for his jump off the nesting ledge. Small hands grab my shout and lift it so I actually have to look at my companion.  
“You mean nesting material?” I offer, really you would think that after a full moon cycle that he would remember what it was called. Instead he scowls like he has every time I speak about it being a nest.  
“Nests are for stupid birds not dragons and monkeys.” Rolling my eyes and begrudgingly hoisting myself up onto my paws and walking over to the water's edge.  
“You're only saying that because some birds decided you were a good place to relieve themselves.” I smirk at the lout much too fast no that he yells defensively. With a flick of my tail Tantarone is settled onto my back and I plunge into the water and swim through the pitch black as fast as I can. Once out of the tunnels I immediately head for the surface, opening my wings in preparation. As soon as they break the calm top water I flap them and rush into the air only taking two strong beats to get us 20 tail lengths in the air.  
Despite it being a full month and my instincts begging me to start collecting material for a nest I simply shoved the desire aside because I knew Tanta would have issues with having a 'birds nest' as he calls it. Leveling out my flight and slowly circling the floating island that I call my lair.  
“Alright Tanta, I'm going to drop you off on the Lair while I go out to find-” A loud, blaring, unnatural sound cuts me off and I falter in my flight dropping several paw lengths prompting Tantarone to hold on tighter. Fear takes hold and I hope, no beg that, that sound was not what I think it is.  
“What in the spirits name was that!” Ignoring my small friend I fly as fast as I can to find Lady Gia, she would have heard it and would hopefully tell me it was not the humans.  
It takes only a few moments to find her surrounded by several other creatures staring at the mist and the pillars beyond on one of the soft sandy beaches.   
Angling my head down we plummet and I land walking up to the spirit. I creatures of all kinds make a path for me and I silently stand next to the first spirit. Her hand gently caressing the upper left side of my neck. I look up to her in a silent plea.  
“I'm afraid they are here looking for you.” My cold blood freezes in my veins, pupils just slits. What could the humans possibly want from me to come to this place?  
“Won't the pillars-?” My voice but a whisper and my answer given with a shake of her head.  
“No, this place is meant to be a safe haven, the stone protectors are meant to detour humans and their advances but they cannot kill.” It makes sense but why would the be searching for me? The spirit's hand lifts off my neck as she turns to face me and both hands hold my head up to face her while she kneels before me to better get to my height.  
“Aquafire, I know you fear them and I know they have caused you great pain, but I ask you to face your fear once more.” Face my fear? She is asking that I go out there to face the humans, creatures that only hurt me as far back as I can remember.  
“What do you mean?” I whimper quietly to her searching her gold and silver eyes for any hint of what she is talking about, she thinks for a moment before her eyes alight with mischief. One of her hands lifts from it's place on the side of my head to run from the tip of my beak to the back of my neck, my frill lowering accordingly.  
“I mean I am asking you to redirect them away from here, play with them. You don't have to truly interact with them nor be completely seen, just enough to send them in the wrong direction.” I tilt my head at that, play with them? Oh, Oh! I know what she means! The corners of my mouth lift up in a smirk. This could work, and be fun at the same time, absolutely brilliant!  
“So what do you say? Will you be our protector?” I lower the front of my body and frill in respect and acceptance.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, no. There is no way you are going out there with creatures you obviously fear, without me!” My friend and companion exclaims as he swings to the top of my head to look at the spirit in determination.  
“Where he goes I go.” He states, and I can't help but feel honored to have such a loyal friend such as him. Lady Gia giggles happily and nods to my small companion.  
“So be it dear Tantarone, but if you are to join Aquafire on this mission then I need to grant you with a small gift.” She looks back to me.  
“May I have one of your scales?” She asks me gently and I nod. With a quick flick of her wrist one of the purple and green scales on my right foreleg is floating in front of her. We both watch in wonder as the small scale hovers between her hands as bright gold magic pours into the sharp shard turning it from green and purple to shimmering gold and silver. Once done she gently sets it on the center of Tantarone's chest. It settles as if it is a part of him.  
“This scale will allow you to breath and see underwater. It will also gift you with webbed hands and feet to help you swim. This will grant you the ability to better help Aquafire, and make going through the water with him easier and not as rushed.” Neither of us could voice our gratitude to the spirit, but she seemed to get how grateful we both were if her laugh had anything to say about it.  
“Now, be off with you two, the longer you stand there the closer they get.” Still shocked we both nod stupidly and I immediately take off and race to the mist. Just before we reach it I plunge into the water to weave between the stone pillars as Tantarone tests out breathing underwater. I would think that he would have panicked if it hadn't been for the fact that he had to hold on for dear life or else be left behind. It takes only moments for me to pass all the pillars and reach the fog where it sits alone. Slowing down I stop to access all my senses to find the humans. I can't see anything but I can follow the electromagnetic pulses of their floating island, or was it boat? Doesn't matter, I break the surface of the water and swim there towards the humans.  
Forcing all the water out of my lungs in a fast burst of mist through my nose I can't help but chuckle when Tanta erupts into a heavy coughing fit when he tries to copy me. 'And to think that today we were going to gather materials for the nest.' I think as we vanish into the fog, the sound of the floating islands call leading us on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have another chapter with another time skip, also, magic! Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and expect the next one in exactly one week, so yea by.


	18. Old souls and Memories

The red clad turtle stared out at the city pondering what he was going to do now. It had been an entire month since he had that dream vision and told April and Master Splinter. April had been insistent that Donnie wanted to home to his real home with his family but he just couldn't remember. Splinter had gone into a silent pondering or meditation as he called it. Raph couldn't help but remember a time when he and the purple clad turtle had been talking about the subject of freedom only a week before Donatello had vanished.

~Raph stood glaring at the tallest turtle in front of him that didn't even bother to look even the least bit ashamed.  
“What did you think you were doing!” He exclaimed, trying to stay quiet on the rooftop. Donatello scoffed and took to sliding off his jet pack wing machine from his shell.  
“Flying.” came his simple sounding response but it only made Raph confused.  
“Why?” Don only smiled a knowing sad smile.  
“It makes me feel free.” He answered, his voice just above a whisper. The purple masked turtle sat at the edge of the sky scraper his feet dangling over the edge. Rather than looking at the city he looked up into the dark sky at the moon. Raph's anger subsided into curiosity and he took a seat next to the younger turtle. There was a longing so deep in those red eyes that Raphael didn't know what to think so instead he chose to stay silent.  
“When I'm up there in the air I feel like nothing matters any more,” The green eyed turtle could only sit in surprised silence, never before had he seen this side of his excitable brother he was determined to listen to every word.  
“Not keeping the lair working, not the Kraang, not even the constant fear of being caught and experimented on. It's absolute euphoria. Up there I feel like nothing can stop me, that there is no danger.” Raphael dared not move from his spot on the building and for the first time he felt that he could see all that his brother really was, not the nerdy brains of the family or the excitable turtle he tended to be. No what he saw was a wise old spirit in a young body, that this spirit remembered all that there ever had been and desired what could be. For the first time Raph felt like he was younger, much younger than what lay in those red eyes and he couldn't help but feel humbled.  
“Time ceases to exist and I feel free, but as soon as I touch down reality comes crashing back down on me and I feel like everything is ripped away from me at once and, it hurts.”Those too old, too wise eyes locked with toxic green.  
“One of the worst things in this world is having a taste of true freedom only for it to be ripped away from them. I can't help but yearn for that feeling of freedom even though I know the pain it brings. After all if you want to fly you must give up what weighs you down.” With that Donatello stands up and the wise old soul seems to vanish back within the teenager. Raph was left wondering if that really happened.~

The red clad turtle sighed at the memory he got the chance to see that old soul again. Sure they needed Donnie but like he said that night that it hurts every time he landed, now he was out there, having been free for much longer than a few hours. Forcing him back would only make it unbearable for him, besides in that vision he seemed really happy. As the sun started to rise a thought crossed his mind and it made all the worry and fear of stealing something from Donnie vanished.  
They could continue to search for him and eventually go out to where he was and give him the option to come back. Standing he figured it was a good idea to go back to the lair before it got too bright. Just as he was about to go down something, or someone caught his eye, green eyes looked down at a woman and her daughter. At first he didn't understand why they caught his attention until after they went into an apartment complex. That woman was the one that saw the most of his brother and didn't want everyone searching for him. She was worth speaking to but maybe tomorrow night, it was much too bright for him to want to risk speaking to her now. Silently Raph made his way down into the sewer now having a new plan and new resolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have the next chapter and I apologize if I failed miserably with the memory, I haven't done that before so yea. That's all I have this time so I hope you like the new chapter and there will be a new one next week this day so until then.


	19. Marine Biologists

Turns out the thick fog still has that disabling affect on my electromagnetic senses so I'm still swimming blind but thankfully the pillars are not moving to catch me this time.  
“So what do they look like?” Tantarone breaks the silence and moves to lay upside down on my head, his tail wrapping around my neck and I can't help but smile at that.  
“What, the humans?” He nods and his fur tickles the top of my head.  
“Oh they're ugly things. They have no fur or scales and their skin is nothing like the sea mammals. They have this useless patch of long hair on the tops of their heads.” I can practicably hear Tanta scowl at the description so I don't stop there.  
“Humans don't have a nice muzzle like you or I but they have this strange protruding nose that does not enhance their ability to smell. Their teeth are flat and they bare them all the time, always threatening us. Worst of all is their beastly eyes, there's no intelligence or emotion in their eyes, only blank wild orbs.” A small hand taps me on the side of my face.  
“Stop, just stop how about we talk about something else.” Tanta says and then removes his hand and I continue to swim in silence, letting him come up with the next topic to speak about. 'Wait, what is- is that the floating island?' I glare at the massive shadow in the distance.  
“Ok so-” I hiss at him to shut him up and silently slip underwater. I ignore my slightly panicked companion in favor of staying focused on the floating island. Now directly underneath it I can see it is a red color, but not a fishing island. Swimming closer to the edge of the thing I flip Tantarone off my head so he is floating in the water in front of me. I hiss to turn his attention from his now webbed hands and feet to me.  
“Here we are Tanta the first thing we need to do is sneak onto the island without being caught.” He looks at me oddly, tilting his head to the side in question.  
“Um, didn't Lady Gia said to play with them?” I purr in delight that he would ask such good questions, this means that I can teach him so much, I'll make an intelligent predator out of him yet. I know he won't actually hunt but I can get him to think and move like one. I swim around him, making the water spin him around and coming to a stop so that hi is to the side of my head. I have to turn my long neck to face him.  
“Lesson one, know thine enemy.” He makes a questioning sound and follows me as I swim up to the floating island, keeping close to not give off our position just under the surface of the water.  
“That means in order to properly tease or play with anything, especially if they are dangerous, you need to learn all that you can about them.” Looking up at the top edge of the shiny stone island I nudge Tantarone with my right paw, making him look up too.  
“So we need to get up there and keep all our senses alert in order to best keep them going in the wrong direction. If I know how the basic human mind works they will come back to this area if they find any sign of what their looking for.” Tantarone nods and starts really studying the island to find a way to get on it. He shakes his head not seeing anything while I can spot at least ten different ways to get on without flying, time for a quick lesson. Nodding my head I gesture to the flat side of the island. With a slow flick of my tail we swim to the back, still hugging the strange stone.  
“Use your imagination and search for anything we could possibly use. Humans are stupid but they are good at making things that most of us more intelligent creatures have problems getting through. Unless you use your head and out smart them.” My friend 'hums' while studying the wall of the stone. He glares and tilts his head looking directly at one of the many ways to get on. Many rows of round stone from the water to the top of the island that I have seen humans use to get up to the top of their islands.  
“I think,” he starts, swimming up to the thin round stone. He grips one and hoists himself out of the water, releasing the water from his lungs in a waterfall from his mouth. “We can get up with these.” He looks at me for conformation, grinning I pull myself out of the water and release the water from my lungs in a fast spray from my nose.  
“Yes, good. Follow me as quiet as you can.” I coo to him and them take to silently climbing the stone. With my frill raised high we slip on board and humans are all over the place. My mammalian friend starring at them and keeping directly under my fore paws. Despite all the humans around they are horrible at keeping this island looking organized making sneaking around really easy. Watching the movements of the humans carefully I quickly sneak to the top of the island and behind some square wooden objects. Fortunately Tantarone stays at my chest and keeps pace with me.  
I find it strange how I can hear everyone eles's foot steps all except for mine. I can wonder about that later for now it's best to focus on the task at hand. Taking the lead I rely on my hearing and seance of smell totally. It's much too dangerous to use my eyes to watch them, too much of my body is exposed for that. Spotting a large pile up of green things about five tail lengths ahead I wait for the sound of foot steps to sound quieter. Timing it just right I jump run across the gap and hide in the center of the strange not skin that I have seen humans Ware in the water.  
Peaking out from under the not skin I spot Tantarone still standing there behind the wood not knowing what to do. When I'm sure no human is looking or coming this way I make a short high pitched chirping sound which he has come to recognize as a 'come here' sound. Lifting up my head a bit I lift the not skin up making a small opening for him. Checking around the wood himself he bolts for my hiding place. It only takes seconds for him to reach me and the not skin but if the fear in his eyes says anything then it probably felt like many sun positions to him. I can hear his heart pounding in his chest.  
As it turns out this is the best place to gather information I can hear everything. I keep the not skin just a paw length off the ground so Tantarone can better watch what the humans are doing. With my frill at it's peak I listen in to the conversations going on around us.  
“-creature can't be around here. Jacob seems to think that just because it has been described as a sea monster then it would be in this fairy tail horrible setting. Honestly I just think he's risking all our lives based off of stories and myths about sea monsters.”  
“-submarine is only a few miles east of here searching underwater for the creature. We lost them somewhere in this thick fog, if they surface they'll find a clear sky. We're just waiting for them to call back with some news-”  
“Once we find the animal we'll study it in it's natural environment, hopefully tag it so we can learn more about this species right off the bat and start protecting it. If it does turn out to be an animal that already exists then we'll identify it by number, gender, weight, the works and still tag it.”  
How very strange that they don't have any interest in harming me. But the submarine thing that some of the humans had been talking about sounds like the perfect opportunity to lure them away from Sanctuary but I need to know more about this “submarine”. A small hand taps the inside of my right foreleg. Huffing to let my friend know that I'm listening he speaks, I have to strain my ears to hear him.  
“Aqua, I don't understand a thing they are chattering about but I saw one set down a white thin thing on that round wood over there.” Gesturing to the white thing I peak out from the not skin and take a look at it myself. As it turns out that white thing, paper was it? Has the written words 'SUBMARINE BLUEPRINTS' written on the top, just what I needed. Watching all the humans around the white thing moving about, It's much too dangerous for Tantarone to go get it. I still have to teach him so much more before I can even begin to consider having him do something like this.  
“I am going to go get the white thing but I want you to watch every thing that I do.” I hiss to him seriously, still frightened by this entire situation he nods. 'Good he is willing to learn.' lowering my frill I slowly poke my head out from under the not skin and watch the way the humans are moving. Glaring, I need a distraction of sorts. Something to get them into their herd mindset where they all crowd around one thing. Maybe there is something Tantarone can do to help me get it.  
I pull my head back under the not skin I look directly at him.  
“Forget what I said before, I want you to go get the thin thing when all the humans crowd around the other side of the island. I'm going to go back down under water and cause a distraction. Got it?” I look at him with a worried emotion in my eyes, this could be really dangerous, or go really well.  
“Go get the thing thing when all the humans are distracted, got it. What do you want me to do then?” Another good question, thinking things through all the way, could I have a better best friend? I don't think so.  
“I want you to come hide back here and once the humans start moving around again I want you to jump off the side just behind us, I will be waiting for you and fly up to catch you so we can enter the water away from the humans.” He glares at me a little but does as he's told. Proud I listen to where the humans are and when I'm sure that they are not about to turn in our direction I slip out of the green not skins and hop off the edge of the island opening my wings I glide down and when I am about to enter the water I flap my wings a few times to go down silently.  
Once under I open my tail fin and swim to the other side of the large floating island. Jumping out of the water I open my wings right before crashing down to make as much noise as possible. Listening to the excited yells of the humans I repeat multiple times but stay low to decrease chance of being seen. With how thick the fog is I can barely make out the humans up above and I have much better eyesight than they do so I know they can't see me.  
To make sure they don't think they found the 'creature' I copy a few sound I have heard the playful sea mammals make. Listing to their disappointed sighs and words I take that as my cue to go over and wait for Tantarone to jump, I hope I gave him enough time. Swimming as fast as I can over to the other side. I only have to wait a few moments until I see him jump, with that I fly out of the water and catch him on my head and quickly fly in the direction the sun rises in. Remembering what that one human said I made my way towards where this submarine is supposed to be located.  
Landing silently in the water where the fog is at it's thinnest I swim down a little bit before coming to a stop and my friend swims off my head. Noticing the white thing I croon in happiness and nuzzle him. 'He did it! Oh he actually got it! I knew he would, I knew he would!' composing myself I pull away from him and gently take the thing in my paws, careful not to tare it and it is brilliant, everything about the Submarine is scratched on the surface everything I need to toy with the humans inside. I make sure to memorize every detail.  
“So I'm assuming you know a lot about 'thine enemy'.” Tantarone states as he takes a look at the scrawl that he doesn't understand.  
“Indeed, with this and with I heard we know so much about the humans and how to get them to go in the other direction from Sanctuary.” With that I proceed to tell him exactly what I learned and all about the submarine, from the humans inside to the 'camera' things surrounding it. Everything we could hope to learn. Tanta takes it all in stride, listening to my every word as we make our way out of the mist to where I can follow my the electromagnetic pulses to the submarine.  
It's sun high when we spot the back of the submersed thing. Turns out the humans were so off coarse that they were almost back at the island chain that I left just about two moon cycles ago. They were so close to those Islands that I could see quite a lot of them in the distance. Whatever, better for us. With that we dive down behind a large stone and watch the submarine for a bit before crafting a plan.  
“So all you have to do is have a small portion of you to be seen for the humans to look here and not near Sanctuary?” Tantarone supplies as I figure out the best way to toy with them in this well lit area.  
“That is correct. Now here's the plan, we are going to stay behind the submarine out of the sight of their 'cameras' and make noise like we're investigating it. The humans inside will start to freak out a bit and when I hear them start panicking I will swim into view of one of their cameras. I'll stay close to it so it only gets a small view of my side. Them I will quickly swim away and hide behind this rock again. Right before I go in front of the 'camera I will nod and you will take that as a sign to make your way back over here as fast as you can without being seen.” Pleased to see that Tanta remembered the entire plan, strange that I feel like I have dealt with someone who wouldn't remember it, weird.  
With our plan in motion we both swim over to the submarine and start to make noise, careful not to be in the viewing sight of the cameras. We do anything we can to make as much sound as possible. Tantarone slams hits it with a small rock, when he finally drops it I can hear the humans start to freak out a little but it's not enough so I rake my claws across the smooth surface and nip at it with my beak. Both actions making small gouges in the shiny stone. Turns out, rather than panic the humans became really excited. Well, whatever works. I nodded at Tanta and he started swimming quickly back to the rock. I let him get to the stone and then swim in front of the 'camera, close enough to not be recognizable and far enough away that they can be sure that I am not something they have seen before.  
Once done with that I quickly swim away in the opposite direction of the rock and make a very large but fast circle back around to meet up with Tanta. Once back to him I don't give him the chance to say anything, rather, I gently bite him by the skin on the back of his neck and swim as fast as I can until we are far out of sight from any humans. Without slowing down I flip him up and onto my head and he has to react quickly to stay with me and lucky for him he did. With him holding on tight I jump out of the water and immediately start flying to gain height. I already know they won't look for me back in the fog really humans are so predictable. I am determined to get back to Sanctuary before the day is done so I don't have to sleep on a hard, nestles surface again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took me so long to update a new chapter today but when I read over what I had written before I hated it. So of course I deleted it and rewrote it in one day, yea. Any way I hope you all enjoy the new chapter even if it is late expect a new one next Saturday. Hopefully not at 11:40pm  
> PS: if you are interested in seeing the beginning scene with Tantarone upside down on Aquafire's head then go here.  
> ~http://firebeam97.deviantart.com/art/Aquafire-and-Tantarone-542226017


	20. Sarah and Lilly

Raphael slowly made his way across the rooftops back to where he saw that woman before. It was early eventing and the sun had just gone down he was sure she was still awake. The Foot Ninja and the Kraang had become really active, why he didn't know but he was breaking a few rules being out this early and without anyone else. He silently made his way down and into an open window of the building that the woman was staying in. Raph knew he was going to be breaking another rule very soon.  
The room he stood in was dark but he could just make out the form of a young toddler sleeping. The turtle quietly stood by the door to listen out, hopefully the woman who had seen Donatello was the only one here at the moment.  
“I'll be alright alone for the night Dad, you and Mom have fun at the play.”  
“If you're sure-”  
“I'm sure now see you two when you get back home.” With that the sound of a door closing confirmed that the woman was alone. Just when he was about to go out there a small hand tapped his side. Toxic green eyes looked down to the little girl in shock, she wasn't screaming, she was smiling and looking at him in recognition.  
“Hello Mr. Monster!” She yelled out excitedly, no doubt catching the attention of her mother. Raph tried to shush her but she jumped off her bed and into his arms instead. She hugged him with all her might.  
“You were the one that saved me and Mommy!” she giggled and with that the door to the room opened with the mother of the child standing there holding a gun. She looked absolutely terrified. Before the red clad turtle could say anything the woman demanded he put her child down.  
“But Mommy! It's Mr. Monster, the one that saved us from those mean people!” The woman faltered in her stance and the gun fell ever so slightly. It was that moment that Raph felt the need to actually speak up and explain himself.  
“Well, no I am not, Mr. Monster. I'm his older brother actually.” The brunet woman glared and scowled at him it was obvious she didn't believe him.  
“You look nothing like the creature that saved us.” She turned on the light and her scowl deepened.  
“Not at all like the creature. What do you want.” For his part Raph didn't even look phased, rather he gently set the little girl on the floor she stood looked up at him in awe.  
“I came here to talk to you about my brother, the creature. He's been missing for a few years now.” Raphael tried his best to look as non threatening as possible. He hadn't brought any weapons. All the padding he usually wore was left back at the lair and his mask was tied around his neck like a bandana. He was not surprised when the little girl grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the bed room and into what he assumed was the living room. The mother following closely, not putting down the gun in her hands.  
“I'm Lilly what's your name Mr. Monsters Brother?” Raph blinked at how absolutely trusting the little girl was which actually worked in his favor.  
“Uh, Raphael.” He normally would be brunt and demand answers but this particular situation required and calm and nervous attitude to gain trust.  
“Raphael? Really now, and what is your 'brothers' name Leonardo.” The woman asked sarcastically and The red banded turtle had to force himself not to break his demeanor.  
“Donatello actually.” He stated making sure to smile slightly and he didn't have to force the tone of sadness that saying his siblings name brought him. The mother of Lilly stared closely at Raph, looking at his down cast gaze filled with sorrow. The same thing she felt every time she looked at a picture of her family before the boat incident. It was the look of someone who lost another who was close to them and all they wanted to know was why.  
Raphael jumped when the woman's hand came to rest on his. Immediately he looked up and took notice of the look of sad compassion. The second thing he noticed was the fact her gun was now on the table next to the couch but still within easy reach.  
“My name is Sarah and before I tell you anything, I want to know more about you and your brother. Was it just the two of you?” Sarah pulled her hand away and took to holding her child in her lap instead. Raphael was surprised that she didn't ask about what he was and how. Shaking away the thought the delved into the lie he came up with. He was breaking the one most important rule his family had, he was not about to bring them into it. Taking a breath he begun.  
“As far back as I can remember it's always been just me and Donnie. Growing up we lived in the sewer. I am older so I took it upon myself to keep my little brother safe, but he was the smart one. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't know how to speak or read. I got all my scars from all our trips to the surface, people would attack us in the ally ways. Any way Don would take extra trips to the junk yard to get scrap electronics in order to make our lives easier. He was a genius that way, junk to working lights or machinery.”  
Raphael looked up at Sarah and Lilly every now and then to make sure they were still believing him, he smiled in his mind that they were falling for the mostly true story.  
“So why was Mr. Monster in Hiwa?”  
“Hawaii dear.” Raph frowned and made stared at his hands. He took in a shaky breath and continued, this time with the truth.  
“Well It was only a few years back but, we were out on the rooftops just having fun and we were on our way home. Don was moving slower than normal and of coarse being the sibling that I am I teased him for it. Turns out he wanted to go to the junk yard alone to grab some more scraps for one of his projects. I said he could go alone for two reasons; One – he had obviously looked like he wanted alone time, and Two – He had gone out to the junk yard alone many times before.  
The last thing I said to him was to be careful. When he didn't come home I got worried and went out to look for him. Once I got to the junk yard he was gone and there were obvious signs of a fight but he was no where to be found.” Raph kept his head down for a minute before looking up at Sarah.  
“So if you could tell me anything at all about what happened it would help. I just want my brother back.” The red clad turtle begged, trying to keep himself from scowling, he hated that he sounded so pathetic. Sarah nodded and Raphael was quite pleased with his acting skills.  
“Alright, I'll tell you but I'm afraid there isn't much I can tell you. I lived in Hawaii with my husband and our three children.” Her eyes grew teary but she continued on.  
“We were scuba diver instructors and we had decided to head out to have a family outing where it was just us diving. Some pirates ended up stopping our boat and they, they k-” Raph stopped her there, she was shaking and tears were running down her cheeks.  
“You don't have to tell me what they did, I already know ok?” The mother smiled a teary smile at him and thanked him as she dried her eyes. Taking in a shaky breath she continued.  
“W-well it was just myself and Lilly here with the pirates, I was tied up and the captain was keeping a hold of Lilly to make sure I wouldn't try any thing. The sun had just gone down when it happened. One of the men exclaimed about a – a glowing thing getting larger in the water. I couldn't see any thing but I could hear what sounded like water coming out of a hydrant and screams. It only too about one minute before Donatello came to where I could see him.  
It was like watching a predator protecting their baby. The captain had tossed Lilly out to your brother but instead of – doing away with her the creature, Donatello, stood over her and protected her. The fight was short but the most I ever saw of him was when he breathed fire at the captain. The entire area was lit up and It only slightly toned down the glow of his markings. It all happened so fast, one moment I am tied watching a creature protect me and my little girl and they next she is in my arms and I'm looking into two very red and gold eyes. There was such a deep intelligence and wisdom in them I felt as if I was a small child looking listening to the story of a wise old man. The only thing I could even say was thank you. Your brother nodded and then took to the sky west.”  
Raphael listened in rapt attention, none of it made sense, Donnie killing, breathing fire? Glowing, and flying of all things, he had trouble comprehending it. Though it did bring to light some of his more disturbing visions, ones that lasted only a few seconds. A flash of fire, the feeling of blood and skin under his fingernails, and even the sound of a loud roar the way he always thought a dragon would sound.  
“A- thank you. Um, have you moved to New York or are you just staying here for a while?” He decided to ask, really he wanted to know about that. This woman was very intelligent and could very well be the best hope he had to getting to Donatello.  
“We are staying here with my parents for the month, time to recover a bit and then go back to teaching scuba diving we are leaving tomorrow. Is there something else you want?” Raph nodded and figured it was time to get strait to the point.  
“I've been having dreams and visions of what is going on with Donnie and most recently I had a dream where he has finally found a place he can call home. A place where no one will persecute him for being different, a place where he's truly free. I know he doesn't remember me otherwise he would have come back by now. I don't want to take that freedom from him but I want to see him at least one more time. I can't leave, there are too many bad thing going on here that need to be taken care of, things that the police couldn't handle.”  
Raphael pulled a glass bottle out of his belt and in it had a purple cloth which he knew was Donnie's mask, the only thing found of his at the junk yard. He handed it to her.  
“When you go back please send this out into the west baring current there is no guaranty that he will find it but if he does, there is no note but our bandanas are very important to us and only he will know what it means. Would you please do that for me?” Raph smiled when the woman nodded and she gently took the clear bottle into her hands.  
“I will and may it make it's way to your brother.” The red clad turtle smiled and divided it was time to leave.  
“Thank you for all of your help, I believe I have overstayed my welcome so I will be on my way.” The red clad turtle nodded his head to the woman and made his way to leave but a hand griping his wrist stopped him. He turned back to Sarah to see she had her phone out. At first he assumed she was taking a picture but decided to let her speak first.  
“I can see you have a kind of phone on your belt, I would like it if you gave me your number and I gave you mine. I would like to tell you when I deliver the bandana to the ocean, and I would like to know if your brother returns. I understand that you don't have any one besides the two of you so if you just need any one to talk to I would like to be that someone.”  
Raphael couldn't help but feel touched at the sentiment. With that he exchanged numbers with her and left with the knowledge he probably just gained an ally that he would probably call when he felt it would show weakness to say anything to his family.  
Now away from Sarah and on his way home the knowledge that Donatello could have been mutated again started to make more sense to him. That was a problem, one that he wasn't sure could be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here is the new chapter and this time I am not uploading it late at night. So I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and I hope you enjoy your Forth of July.  
> Until next week.


	21. Wings

I yawned and stretched my muscles to wake up, already warm and ready for the day thanks to the light spilling in from above. A light weight resting at the base of my neck made me aware Tantarone this time. Letting him sleep a little longer I just lay there in the nest, just the word nest makes me smile. I lightly claw at the grass under me. It took a while yesterday to convince my friend that birds don't use grass in their nests. It was a complete lie but it was worth it. We finally have the beginning of a nest to work with. Tantarone had insisted that grass was all that was needed to finish the nest and it was done. I huff out a bit of smoke at the memory. Well at least now that he thinks its done I can add to it with him thinking that I just want to decorate it.  
Basking in the war blueish glow of the sun I actually start to get bored, my mind wanders back to some of the strange things I hear, dreams of someone I don't recognize, and feelings that I don't know why I have. It makes no sense, are those memories of a before White-Coat. No they couldn't be, there was never a before. I am fairly certain I was hatched there, how else could I enplane the egg shell pieces kept on a pedestal with my name written under it that he kept in my torture chamber. Then why do I keep having this dream where I know there is a kind one, one I just know to be my parent. Mother or father I don't know, and in the dream there are these three colors that move, red, blue, and orange. That dream is always comforting, its safe and free of pain and fear. But, that egg, It all makes my head hurt.  
Shaking my head lightly to hopefully clear the pain a little. Well if there was a before White-Coat then It was short. If I had a parent and siblings then they were probably taken by White-Coat and hurt as well, but they probably didn't make it. That evil human most likely ended their lives or if they escaped they didn't survive the dangers of the natural world. It's a sad thought but it is something that I cannot change thus I move on with my life as it is, It's not like I spent years with them otherwise I would most certainly remember more than feelings and a few colors there must not be much too miss.  
Tantarone shifts on my back and he mumbles something about flying higher than bird-fish. I am going to assume that he is dreaming of flying on his own and that brings back to mind the thing I had challenged myself to do a full moon ago. I still have to get on to making him his own wings. Images flash through my mind of all the things that I can do, the correct size of to fit him best and everything that I could use to do it. I'm getting impatient to start, I want to rush out right now but at the same time I don't want Tantarone to know what I'm planning to do for him but he never leaves my side for long and right now he is sleeping directly on top of me.  
I wonder if I can maneuver him off without waking him up? Lifting my front body slightly he starts to slowly slide down my back. I am careful to keep him balanced on my back until he has ended up on the ground still fast asleep. Success! Now to get out of here. Silently I climb down the ledge and make my way to the waters edge, picking up a few gold colored crystals on my way. I keep my frill up at it's peak and thankfully Tanta doesn't stir. Gently stepping into the water I am careful not to make a splash, as soon as the very top edge of my frill is fully underwater I open my tail fin and speed out though the maze of crystal.   
Light enters my vision, the lake being the place I feel I can leave without worry of making a sound. Breaking surface I take in a breath of air having not bothered to switch it out for water. Now all I need to do is leave the lair and go to a different island where I remember seeing the fast growing hollow trees. I know they are perfect for the bones of his wings. But first I need to go and find my stash of dried fish skin. When I stored them I didn't know why but I guess I had just subconsciously remembered this project of mine.   
Digging into the soil of the lair I uncover the ironically gold and silver colored scales and skin. Plenty enough to make up the membrane of the wings and make them water tight. Taking the skin in my front paws I take to the sky and head off to that island with the hollow trees. I know Tantarone will be furious with me for leaving him behind but he can't know about what I'm doing yet.  
Seeing the island I land on it's soft shore and set down the skin and stone. Kicking up the sand around my supplies I mark them as my territory. Satisfied I walk into the forest and start picking at the ground for the right sizes of what will be the bone. They have to be just right, not too thick, not too thin, they need to be perfect. Seeing one on the ground that is the right thickness I pick it up in my teeth and place it on my back where my wing can keep it on.  
I can use it for the shoulder and upper arm bones. With that part found I start to pick through smaller fallen trees for the other bones, there are so many to choose from. By the time I found all the pieces I needed it was already sun high. Tanta is probably both worried and really mad with me. Oh well this is worth it. I am determined not to return to the den until I finish his wings. Making sure I have everything I get straight to work. Time passes too quickly and all too soon I have to work by my night vision. I only have the bones a few of the bones put together, this is going to take much more time than I originally thought it would. It wouldn't take that long if I hadn’t found it would be better to burn all the air out of the hollow trees.  
Days pass working on the wings with many sleepless nights but it has all been worth it. After all this time of constant work the wings are done. I even got some other larger monkey to test them out to make sure they will support his weight in the air and I put them through rigorous testing both in air and underwater. I made them so they fold to his back and are both light and comfortable to ware. Tantarone is probably scared for me by this point but it is so worth it.   
Wasting no more time I grab the wings in my teeth and with a flap of my wings I am flying through the sky back to the lair. Despite how tired I am I refuse to sleep until I see him off the ground with the use of his own wings. I fly faster when I get close to the island that I call the Lair and see Tantarone passing the edge of it. The brown and black mammal stops his repetitive walk when he spots me and starts jumping for joy. He must of really missed me.  
Going in to land I angle my wings wrong and crash in the sand. I can see nothing but blurs of color I have to protect Tanta's wings. I force myself not to screech in pain when I feel like my right foreleg erupts in the greatest pain I have felt since I escaped. Every thing comes to a sudden halt with my back slamming into something very hard and painful. My vision blurs and the last thing I see is a blurry image of my first and dearest friend before I know no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later again today but not nearly as late as around two or three weeks ago. So enjoy the new chapter and until next time.


	22. Pain of Mutation

A red clad turtle shuttered as a sudden pain envelops his right arm, he stared at the limb as the pain vanished as suddenly at it appeared. He sighed, figuring that Don got hurt again. This had happened before but it was usually much worse.  
“Raph are you even paying attention.” The green eyed turtle looked up from his arm to meat the blue eyes of Leonardo. They just returned from a rescue mission against the Kraang and got their shells handed to them. Leo being the stress filled guy he was insisted that they start training as soon as they got home. He wasn't even willing to let Mikey rest for a while. The orange clad turtle was wobbling on his feet with gaping wounds and some added mutations.  
The youngest now had small spines traveling down his sides starting at the top of his head. He now had a longer tail that flattened out at the end much like a dolphin tail. The edges were tipped with rather large spines that could poison someone with just a scratch. He now had two elongated teeth that allowed him to give a deadly venomous bite. Thankfully he was still a turtle and hadn't lost his mind but he was in a world of pain and simply wanted to sleep it away.  
Raphael growled as he watch Mikey desperately try to stay on his feet and jump at every sudden sound. The Kraang hadn't just poured mutagen on him they had started to take him apart and put him back together with the new additions. All the while they kept him awake to watch them cut him open. It lasted only a week but it had been enough to seriously scar the youngest of the brothers.  
Leo was talking again about what they were to start with and Raphael couldn't take anymore.  
“We need to work on your moving Mikey, you walk like you don't know how. It will be rigorous and-”  
“No! He's had enough Leo!” Raph interrupted trying to keep from yelling. He barely kept his rage from building. They were walking through the forest on the way back to the farm house. Master Splinter was gone and Raph was the one that took over the duty of healing everyone. Right now Leo was going too far.  
“He can't walk properly Raph we need to get him to move properly right away! I just don't understand why.” The red clad turtle growled and went to support his little brother to ease the strain standing caused him.  
“Leo he's exhausted, injured and his tail is new to him, from what I know of Biology is that animals with tails use them for balance and can't walk properly when they loose their tail, I figure that it's the same affect now that he has this new appendage!” He called out and led Mikey on to the farm house, it was in sight they were so close now.  
“Raph-”  
“No Leo! You need to relax and take it easy for just one day! Your injured, I'm injured, he's really injured if you can't see that then you're an idiot!” He yelled at his older brother as they made their way inside the house. By that point Leo realized that he was going too far as Raph gently helped Mikey onto the couch. April and Casey were quick to find all the medical equipment that they had. It took a while for the red clad turtle to patch every one up.  
Mikey was quick to sleep while April and Casey went to sleep early knowing that they had a lot to do in the morning. That left Leonardo and Raphael in the living room alone.  
“I'm, I'm sorry Raph.” The red clad turtle looked over to his older brother in shock, they hardly ever apologized to one another so he decided to keep quiet and just listen.  
“It's just that, first Don vanished, then Master Splinter, we almost lost Mikey. I know I've been pushing everyone too hard but the thought of losing another-” Raphael had to cut him off there.  
“Hey I get it yer scared and for good reason, now shut up and go to sleep.” The green eyed turtle didn't stay long enough to see the small smile of thanks from Leo. As soon as he made it to his room Raph laid down on his bed and stared at his arm. Sarah had yet to call him so she probably hadn't found the correct current. Another matter came to mind, both the Foot Ninja and the Kraang had started calling both himself and his brothers by different names. Mikey was Venom, Leo was Bladewing, he was Razerfang. Seeing what they did to Mikey it was very possible that they wanted to mutate them each to be weapons of mass destruction, much like the dragons of ancient lore. Raph scowled at the thought. They had almost completely succeeded with Donatello and they only just started with Mikey. There was no doubt in his mind that they had to be extra careful about where they go. That was the last thought he had before falling into the realm of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is the new chapter and it's not really late in the day! Any way I hope you enjoy the new chapter and until next week, enjoy!


	23. Injurys and Lessons

The air around me is fresh and smells of sunrise, it's cool and damp with the sent of both salt and fresh water. Sounds are strangely dull and recognizable.  
“Aq-ake-up” Is that Tantarone? Who else would it be. What is he trying to say anyway? I attempt to open my eyes, but I really want to just go back to sleep. Huffing I finally open my eyes and am immediately blinded. It smells of sunrise yet it's still far too bright. It takes a while but I finally look at my friend and he looks, worried? What ever for?  
Oh wait he's trying to tell me something, I don't understand a word of what he's saying. Looking around I'm surprised to find I am on the lair, that's strange, last thing I remember I was flying here to give Tantarone the wi-! The memory of the crash echoes through my mind and my eyes widen and I frantically search for the wings. I see them near a rock nearly six tail lengths away. Jumping up I rush over to inspect the damage only to fall back into the sand as soon as my right foreleg touches the ground.  
I screech in pain and draw the limb closer to my body. I hurts so bad and it only intensifies when feeling starts to come back to me. My back and head is throbbing reminding me that I both rolled across the ground and collided with a tree or something at high speeds. But the worst pain is in my leg. It's so bad and so painful that I can't move any thing from the wrist down. It has to be broken with how much it hurts right now.   
“Spirits what is up with you! First you disappear on me for seven days with out so much as a trace and then suddenly you reappear and crash land and nothing I do wakes you up! Now you completely ignore me and jump up for who know what reason and fall back down again! What did you thing you were doing just now!”  
“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Ashamed I lower my head and look away from my smaller friend. I knew he would worry but I had not expected it to be this much. My frill is lowered but even with that I can tell he has bared his teeth in both anger and confusion. I don't look at him but motion to the bundle of silver and gold fish scales. Curious he goes over the short distance and lifts my little creation. I watch him closely and can't help but be happy with his reaction.  
His jaw drops as one of the wings unfolds when he lifts it. Wide eyed he gently lay it one the ground and carefully run his hands down the sides of the scales. He is completely entranced by his wings. I try to stand to walk over to him but the small amount of movement reignites the pain in my leg and I stumble back down to lay in the sand. There is no doubt in my mind that it is broken.  
My stumbling gains the attention of of Tantarone, he abandons his wings and comes back to my side carefully checking over me for the injury. Normally I try to hide any pain but with no other predator on this island there is no risk of being targeted. The scavenger birds, however, are rather obnoxious.  
“Ohh! Is the big bad dragon hurt?”  
“Just leave him little monkey your friend is weak and only the strong survive.”  
“I've never had dragon meat before I wonder what it tastes like?”  
“Without legs you can't hunt so you can't live! It will never heal you will be a feast for us!”  
Snarling and whipping my tail out at them they scramble and scatter to higher branches. My leg burns with the movement but I don't show it.  
“Be off, all of you! I am not dieing any time soon and there are other ways I can catch a meal.” To prove my point I release a burst of flames towards them, not nearly warm enough to burn the trees they sit on but it is bright and intimidating and they leave to watch from a much further distance. I huff and smoke leaks from my nostrils before I turn my attention back to Tanta. Surprise, he now looks even more worried as he studies my injured limb. No doubt worrying over what the birds said.  
“They are right aren’t they, there is now way you will ever heal from it will you.” Great now he sounds defeated, fantastic. I sigh and shake my head, where did his anger go? Nudging him away from me with my snout, I need to distract him.  
“I want you to go and find me two very straight sticks and get me a lot of vine.” He gives me a look of apprehension but does as asked of him. He vanishes within the foliage, good, now I have the time to inspect the damage done. I gently prod my nose against my leg, searching for the area it's broken. The birds come closer to see what I'm doing they are obviously intrigued. I simply ignore them in favor of finding the break.   
I find it a claw length above the wrist, pushing through the pain I push down to assess how bad the break is. Thankfully the bone bends but not all the way. It is only a crack in the bone rather than a full break. That and my thoughts of having a cartilage skeleton is making more sense.  
I find this out just in time as the brown and black monkey returns with two really long sticks and many tail lengths of vine. A bit overkill but I can work with it. He drags it over to me and immediately I start to brace my wounded limb. Both Tantarone and the birds are looking closely. It is a relatively simple wound that I have the knowledge to fix. I bite the sticks down to be the correct size and place one below my broken limb and one on top of it. Taking the vine in my beak I start wrapping it around my foreleg and the sticks. I have to use both my wings and my other foreleg to wrap it tight enough.  
Finally I tie it off and stand, standing on the leg to test what I did. The pain is still there but much more bearable. Pleased with my work I limp over to the discarded wings, Tantarone constantly at my side. He keeps looking at what I did and the way it restricts my wrist from bending as well as my toes. I can't move it at all, which is good but it is completely foreign to my small friend. Gently I lift push the wings over to the monkey.  
“How about I get off my leg and get you into the sky.” He gingerly picks up the wings and the scales shimmer in the light and the look of pure awe returns to his face. Unfortunately his posture screams uncertain and he holds them like they are the most delicate things on the planet. Sighing I use the hooks on my wings to fit him into the wings, all the while making sure they were undamaged in the crash. Thankfully they were not.   
I show him where to grab the wings to unfold them to use them to fly. Still dazed he tries to take off much like I do but he only jumps earning the laughter of the birds. He glares at them and bares his teeth to intimidate them, it doesn’t work.  
“Tanta, you aren’t a bird or a dragon. We are able to fly by instinct,” The birds puff out their chest in pride, again I ignore them and continue on. “that means I have to teach you how to fly. I have to teach you something that comes naturally to me. So what we are going to do is jump off the island.” That seems to rip my small friend out of his dazed state, much to my amusement.  
“Wait, wait, wait, WHAT! Jump off the lair! There is no way I am doing that! Nope, nuh-uh that is absolutely insane! If I can't fly the first time I'll die a very painful death are you crazy!” I am forced to carry him by tail to the edge of the island. Looking down, to me it is beautiful and comfortable to look down the far distance to the other islands and ocean below. Every thing looks small from up here. I had picked the highest floating island in the Sanctuary and the other floating islands are lower and perfect for gliding to. The closest being one hundred tail lengths away and only five tail lengths lower at it's highest point.  
“Alright here we are. Now what I want you to to is open your wings entirely then take a running jump off the island, you need to aim for that flat stone on the highest point on that island.” I tell him with my head lowered to his level, terrified he wraps his arms around my snout with enough strength to make it difficult for me to open my jaw. Unimpressed I use my wings to unhook his arms and hands so I can talk again.  
“If you have any intention of flying on your own you have to push past your fear and just try it. I'm not asking you to turn or to even flap your wings, all I want you to try is to glide over to that island.” Tantarone is still hesitant and it takes a few shoves and many words to get him to finally take the jump. As soon as he jumps off the lair I take to the sky and position myself directly below him, protecting him from any lifts and falls in the air current. I can't look up to watch him with my eyes but I have other methods of seeing. He is very unstable in the air shaking and tilting his wings in an uncomfortable manner.   
To my great surprise he makes it half way to the other island before he falls onto my back. Tilting my wings I take him back to the lair to try again all though this time he is much more willing to jump off. We go again and again each time being a gamble to how well he glides. Determined to learn how to fly he keeps going. It's going to be difficult and strenuous on his body but I know he will soaring in the sky by the time my foreleg is healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with a new chapter for this story that I have no idea when it will end. Anyway enjoy the new chapter and expect a new one next week.


	24. Adjusting

“Alright Mikey just try to control your tail, try to get it to move.”   
“I can't April it feels really weird and I don't like it!” Raphael watched from the safety of a nearby tree watching as both April, Casey, and Leonardo were trying to help Michelangelo get adjusted to his tail. The red banded turtle couldn't help but stiffly a laugh as he watched the blue eyed turtle fall over once again from trying to turn with his new tail. He had been helping only a little bit ago but he was nearly poisoned by the spines on the tail. Leo had sent him away and Raph was absolutely positive the next to go would be Casey with his insistent joking and teasing that was doing the opposite of helping.  
Raphael watched on and couldn't help but think of the conversation he had with Sarah just the other day. She had found the correct current but didn't just tell him that. She had asked how he was doing and even had him speak to her daughter. Raph could hardly believe how kind they had been to him. Sarah was worried for his well being and Lilly was simply excited to say hi.  
Green eyes looked back down at his friends and brothers as April was the one to tell Casey to get lost. This time he was couldn't hold back his laughter when Mikey turned around and smacked the teen with his tail and they both fell down in a heap, taking the others with them. Despite the horrible luck they had it was moments like these that Made Raph feel like every thing would turn out fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know and I'm sorry about the absolutely tiny chapter. It was one of those chapters that it didn't require much and I don't like to rant. Either way enjoy the new chapter and expect another LONGER chapter next Saturday.  
> I also have drawn Tantarone's wings just follow this link if you want to see what they look like.  
> http://firebeam97.deviantart.com/art/Tantarone-s-Wings-549266355


	25. The Mask

The sound of fear and excitement broke the calm around me. Without looking I lift my tail and catch my small friend.  
“So close! Did you see how close I was to actually getting up to that rock!” He exclaims and I can only roll my eyes and keep pulling apart the sticks and vines on my leg.  
“Yes, very close Tanta.” As I predicted Tantarone is flying on his own with only a few mess ups on the more fine and delicate things. Putting my freed paw on the ground I stand and test the limb. Thank the spirits it is completely healed, I don't have to hobble around any more!  
“You do keep forgetting to use your tail and feet to grab the branches to land rather than your hands. Whenever you are flying you keep forgetting that you no longer have hands.” He grumbles that he knows and I choose to ignore the other things he is whining about. He swings his body to the top of my head and my vision is overtaken by a much too close face.  
“What's up with you today? Usually you are a lot less amused and, boring.” Baring my teeth a little he gets the hint and moves his head out of my vision. I absolutely deplore when he does that. I don't mind when he has his face further away but when it's so close that I can't see him clearly It makes me uncomfortable.  
“What am I doing right now that I haven't been able to do for the past moon?” I ask him as I continue to walk forward to go hunt something on one of the islands below. It's the ultimate test of how much my foreleg has recovered. I huff in amusement as my friend begins to list off some of the most ridiculous things.  
“Um, eating your tail? Jumping for a branch? Dancing the Hula!” What? Dancing the-what? I pause in my tracks as he stops speaking, he has no idea what he just said does he.  
“Tanta, what in the name of the spirits is a 'Hula'?” His face comes back into my sight, thankfully at a further distance.   
“I have no idea, I think I just made up a word.” He looks sheepish as he swings off my head and onto the ground in front of me. He still seems determined to figure out what I'm doing that I couldn't for the past moon. I sit down and simply stair at him as he gives me a once over. All of a sudden it seems to come to him as his whole demeanor screams realization and excitement. I screech in surprise as he launches himself at me and manages to knock me onto my back. His arms wrapped around the base of my neck.   
“YOUR LEG IS HEALED!” His scream makes my ears ring with pain and everything goes silent save for the high pitched sound in my ears. Besides I can smell the relief flowing off him in waves. I chuckle and playfully nip at his ear. Indignantly he swats me in the face and the game is on. He continues to try and hit me in the face and I continue to nip at his limbs and play bite his arms. I growl as I get a hold of his left hand and shake my head gently.  
At any moment I could turn this play fighting into a real fight and I know I can win. Despite what this game looks like I have total control. 'Ow! Ow, ok, we're done. My eye.' one of his fingers just stabbed me in the eye. Rolling over I force him off my body and rub my eyes with my paws.  
“Did I hit your eye Aqua.” He asks that as more of a statement, there the pain is going away now. Putting my paws down I look over to the monkey and give him a deadpan look.  
“Yes, anyway I want to test how well my leg healed and go hunting for the Jungle Deer.” That said he shivers in disgust. He eats fruits and bugs while I eat anything from mice to a dead whale. I shake my head at him and stand up and return to walking to the edge of the lair.  
“I understand that you don't like the fact I am a predator but I'm going to ask you to come along and watch.” I am still determined to make him a formidable fighter, a threat to creatures of all sizes. In order to do that I need to teach him to think and behave like a predator in a fight, and only in a fight. I don't want to really change him. A presence on my back tells me all I need to know. I have explained these things to him and he gets it, he doesn't like it but he understands.  
“Hold on a moment Aqua, didn't you catch a dolphin only yesterday? There is no way you can eat an entire deer after that!” I smile, oh the ever perceptive mammal isn't he.  
“Your right I don't Tanta, I still have the dolphin to finish, however, I never said that I was going to kill anything. I simply wish to test my leg.” One of his fingers taps the side top of my head.  
“Stop.” confused I stop walking and sit down. He flys off my body to stand in front of me. I tilt my head to the side, asking why I should stop.  
“If your testing your leg I see no reason for you to terrify a herd of Forest Deer. If I remember one of the things you told me is that diving down from really high into the water caused the most pressure to your body. Well that and flying really fast. Why not just dive down?” I, had not thought of that. I suppose he is right.  
“Fair point, alright I will do that you want to try your luck at surviving a fall from this height?” I can almost guarantee that he will not.  
“Uh, no thank your the only creature I know that can dive from the lair to the water below and not die.” I chuckle and then continue heading to the edge of the lair while Tanta flys up into the trees, I don't bother to look back as I hear the sound of a monkey yelping and falling from a low branch. It only takes me a few moments to get to the edge of the lair.  
The distance is so great that all the islands below appear smaller than one of my due claws. Looking down I focus as far as I can and am pleased to see there are no sharks below. With that settled I don't hesitate to jump off. The wind rushes over my scales as the feeling of pure bliss over takes me. Tucking my limbs to my side I twist my frill to start to spin through the air. The water comes closer and closer as I fall. Only ten tail lengths away I close my eyes and lower my frill.   
Water soon encompasses me as the pressure of hitting the water is much like falling to solid ground only it swallows me up. Opening my eyes I see the water around me continue to become darker the further down. Oh my leg is completely healed I didn't feel a thing! I open my frill and lower my legs while spreading my toes to come to a stop. Looking up I see the dark shapes of several fish and, what is that? It doesn't look like any fish I have ever seen and it's just floating at the surface.  
Opening my tail fin I slowly swim to the surface I don't know what it is but it smells kind of like human but at the same time it doesn't. As I move fish scatter and as soon as I reach it is some kind of human lightning sand floating in the water. I didn't know that human things could get inside Sanctuary. Wait, what is that purple thing inside of the lightning glass?   
As much as I don't like human things I think I'll take it back to the lair and try to get the purple thing out. Gently I take the lightning glass in my mouth and with a few powerful beats of my wings I'm back up in the air and heading straight for the highest floating island. As soon as I touch down on the lair I drop the human thing on the ground. Not bothering to try to open it as I should I simply slice it open with a simple swipe of my newly healed limb.   
What is that purple thing? It smells like the human not-fur that they tend to ware to keep themselves warm. Using my due claw I pull the not-fur out of the lightning glass. What is with the two holes in it? Whatever it is I can't seem to bring myself to leave it. It doesn't smell like human which is the most bizarre thing about it. Carefully I wrap the not-fur around my left foreleg ankle, with that done I melt the human lightning sand with a bit of purple fire. Now where is Tantarone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we have the longer chapter as promised. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and expect a new one next Saturday!


	26. The Dream of the Mist

Black nothingness was all the red clad turtle knew as he tried to sleep. Peaceful, quiet, serene. It was a beautiful night, and if he tried he swore he could hear the stars burn above. Nothing could be better at this moment.  
“Urrgaaa” the sound interrupted the peaceful quiet snapping the green eyed turtle out of his near sleep.  
“Mnnnn” Raphael sat up and glared at his younger brother who continued to groan and twist around, every position he laid in seemed to disagree with his new tail. All the moaning and twisting began to grate on his nerves and with a glance around him he could see he wasn't the only one irritated at Michelangelo.  
“That's it!” Raph stated as Mikey once again shifted to try and make himself more comfortable. Standing up the red masked terrapin walked over to his younger brother and with one good shove Mikey was laying down on his stomach.  
“There, now you don't have to fight with your tail, now shut up and let us sleep.” With that he walked back over to his sleeping bag and lay back down. No one else dared to speak up and simply decided to go back to sleep. The sweet relief of sleep returned to the hot headed mutant.  
Green eyes opened to the sight of clouds all around him and stars dancing among the gray world. Confused he strained to hear anything but received nothing until the sound of massive wings greeted his ears. Looking around wildly he saw a dark shape appear in the clouds in front of him.  
“Um, hello?” he tested as the form grew larger and into a definitive figure. The creature stopped before him but was still only just a shadow in the mist. Raph strained to make anything out of the figure. It was long and had massive wings and a long twisting tail but beyond that he saw nothing besides two of the most bright and intense red eyes.  
“Who, are you?” He questioned the beast but the only response he received was a deep an intimidating rumble that reminded him of thunder. The creature proved itself to be larger than he had estimated when I circled him in the mist. Once coming full circle the beast looked directly into his green eyes with it's own, another deep sound rumbling from the creature.   
The only thing that Raphael could look at were those eyes filled with so much intelligence and wisdom that he felt like a child in the presence of a thousand year old creature. He didn't even notice as the world around him began to blur into oblivion. The last thing he saw were those eyes that seemed to see into his very soul.  
The green eyed turtle sat up in his sleeping bag as he returned to the real world. It took him a moment to realize that it had been a dream where he saw that creature. The one thing he doubted he would forget was those red gold eyes. Looking up into the night sky he couldn't help but wonder just what this dream meant. One thing he was sure of was the fact he just knew that wouldn't be the only time he encountered that beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens, I know the chapter is small but at least it isn't nearly as short as two chapters ago. Anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I plan on actually drawing out this scene and posting it at some point.  
> Until next week then.


	27. Dream of the Spirit Realm

Crooning in pleasure I fly through the clouds as the stars dance all around me. Despite never being here I just know it is the spirit realm and I can't help but feel secure. Looking around I can see many spirits running flying and swimming through the clouds. As I fly by the spirits bow their heads in respect and I return the gesture. I find It odd that I have yet to see another dragon around, my mind tells me that there are very few living creatures with a dragon guide.   
Some living creature must also be in the spirit world if figure as all the spirits simply vanish as a voice calls out.  
“Um, hello?” I tilt my head slightly and fly closer to the black shadow of the living being. Most of it's real body is just a dark shadow of some human like creature, but I see a very large star wolf standing in the same place. It's body is composed of the dark expanse of space with stars glistening inside it's body while bright red stars form markings all across his form. The spirit shares the same bright green eyes as the living creature.  
The spirit bows his head in great respect to me and with a beat of my wings I blow wind at the two and the star wolf raises his head, green eyes wide in surprise.  
“Who are you?” came the slightly distorted voice of the creature and I growl in response. After a moment of looking into the creatures eyes I fly around it and the spirit to get a better understanding of just what this being is. It stands like a human yet from the shadow I can tell it has a shell much like a shell back. How strange, it seems like the creature that I had felt desperate to save in that dream I had many moons ago.   
Coming full circle I fly in front of it again and look into those windows that are eyes. They show me that they are frighted, surprised, and young. So very young, the star wolf can't even be two decades old, the same age as the creature. The living being starts to fade away leaving me alone with the young star wolf. He bows his head once more and turns away to walk along the spirit world. With the spirit gone I blow a flame that resembles the night sky on myself and leave this realm of existence.  
Opening my eyes I am greeted with the sight of the edge of the nesting platform. Despite being asleep for the entire ordeal I still feel incredibly tired. I didn't even know I could go to the spirit world. It never seemed more real that I am merged with my spirit guide than it does now. That brings up the question, I know I didn't really go to the spirit world but was it my subconscious that left while I slept? Putting that aside I know that that creature with the star wolf as a spirit guide is probably the same male that I had that desire to save in that dream before.  
Looking down at the not fur on my foreleg I know that that creature will have some significance in my life. I'm not too sure what is going to happen, but until then I won't worry about it. Looking away from the not skin I close my eyes, this time for an actual sleep. The last thought that enters my mind before I fall into blissful sleep are those green eyes that are of a new spirit and that creature that I am bound to meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright another short one and we have the introduction of the spirit world yay. I know I said that I was going to make a picture of the scene but after writing this chapter I scrapped the original picture and am going to draw it with the star wolf. So enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	28. Raphael's Transformation

Raphael yawned and walked down the stairs to one of the weirdest things he had ever seen. Michelangelo was trapped by his teeth on the table and the others were holding him by his legs and tail trying to pull him off of the table. At the moment they were not moving and staring at him while he tried to process what he was seeing.   
“It's too early for this.” He mumbled with a shake of his head and immediately walked out the front door. It had been only a few days since he had that dream and things had only gotten stranger, all revolving around the new things about Mikey and his mutations. Mostly consisting of things they had to adjust to. The orange clad turtle had venom and only barely knew how to use his tail.  
Raph glared back at the house where sounds of tugging could be heard. He thought it was ridiculous that all of the others wanted to simply ignore the Mikey's new body parts. They weren't working on adjusting to any thing and using it, instead they were just trying to ignore it and force the youngest to move and behave like they weren't there.  
Taking a deep breath he decided to go for a walk in the forest to clear his mind and get away from the insanity. Raph sighed and looked around at the trees that were everywhere. He missed the city but there was no chance they could go back for quite a while. That and that dream was still bothering him. What was that thing, that long creature? He was tempted to think that it was Donnie but there were a few things that made him think otherwise such as the way he didn't talk when in all his other visions and dreams Donnie spoke.  
Lost in his thoughts Raph hadn't noticed that he had walked much closer to the town than he had originally intended. He was forced out of his thoughts as a bush moved. Looking around carefully he noticed some of the shadows move around. A bright flash caught his attention in one of the trees and he slowly took a fighting position preparing for the fight he knew would come.   
Suddenly from his left something rushed at him and with a swift punch his fist met metallic body. A quick glance told him that the Foot Ninja were ambushing him. Jumping up he avoided another robot and thrashing out with his foot he kicked the head off of another one that was coming from above. Landing with a role across the ground he stabbed another robot ninja in it's chest. Standing up he jumped to the side and vaulted off a tree trunk to avoid many throwing, stars? They simply bounced off the tree.   
Raph glared at the dull throwing stars, they wanted him alive. He kept dodging the Foot ninja while tarring them apart. With his hands busy with what he thought was the last ninja he didn't notice one of the broken ninja behind him aiming at him with a blow dart gun. Ripping off the head of the robot he was facing he jumped froze when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Immediately pulling the thing from his arm as he started to feel a burning in the limb he noticed that it was a dart that looked like it still had some mutagen in it.   
Tossing his sai at the robot that was responsible for the dart he deactivated it and immediately took sought cover. The burning sensation started to move across the rest of his body just as he found a small cave to hide in. He gripped his head as the burning turned to pain there. Falling to his knees shaking he felt his teeth start to change and sharpen drastically. The pain moved to the top of his nose as spines tore through his skin leaving trickles of blood flowing down from the small spines. The Red clad terrapin groaned in pain as spines burst from the side of his head where his ears were. I burned as leathery green skin formed over the spikes and a frill connected each spine.  
The pain stopped for a moment and he opened his toxic green eyes, pupils just a sliver. He cried out in agony and fell to the ground, fingers digging in the soil as he shook. The pain erupted all over his shell, the plating collapsing in on itself becoming thinner and more flexible. His spine fell in further in his back as his organs and ribs moved to accommodate the new skeletal alignment.   
Tears streamed down his face as the pain only continued to grow and spread yet he could not escape into blissful unconsciousness. Forced to endure every second of this torture. Raphael arched his back in a way it never could before as the plating on his chest became thin and stretched out up his neck and only stopped at the base of his jaw bone. Each moment felt like an eternity to the turtle and his vision blocked out for a moment as his spine elongated and erupted from his skin and continued to grow out. Muscle and skin grew on the bone and created a tail. The plating on his back spread out and covered the top of the tail while the plating on his chest and stomach spread out and protected the underside of the tail.  
Raphael gasped for air as the pain became small pinpricks all the way down the center of his back to the tail, forming a set of spikes that gradually became smaller with the longest spine at the top of his head. A deep green frill connecting the yellow spikes together. He watched, horrified as the tips of his fingers exchanged fingernails for long, nearly black claws. The same happening to his toes.   
Raph lay there in the cave shivering as the pain faded away and the blood slowly came to a stop. His heart pounding from the excruciating pain. He didn't know how long he lay there, though it felt like years. The sun had started to set when he finally stood up, his body still shaking. With the sudden sense of vertigo he dry heaved as nausea struck his moved organs. Leaning heavily on the wall of the cave he panted, he took that time to simply listen around.   
One of the first things he noticed was how much louder everything was. Opening his eyes he noticed that the world seemed so much sharper. His ear frills twitched much to his surprise at the sound of a bird taking off in the distance. His eyes widening when he realized he could feel his pupils shrinking and widening into black orbs.   
“No, focus on getting back to the farm house.” He mumbled to him self. Pushing himself off the wall of the cave Raph took a few tedious steps out the cave and promptly fell over when his tail decided to move to the side. He barely kept himself from dry heaving again. Looking back he noticed that the end of his new tail had two long spines on the sides of his tail and in between the spines was a leathery deep green frill. Testing something he was watch in shock as he was able to bring the spines together to a close.  
Sighing he forced himself to stand and slowly he made his way back to the farmhouse, limbs still shaking he leaned on every tree he could.  
“This is going to take some getting used to.” He grumbled to himself as he nearly tripped again, his tail throwing him off balance. He sighed in relief when the house finally came into view. Setting his tail on the ground he began walking very slowly to the house. He grinned slightly when he felt much more stable with the way his tail would slightly slide across the ground opposite of which his feet moved.  
He didn't even notice when his tail lifted off the ground but kept it's rhythmic motion. As soon as he opened the door he was greeted with four very shocked looks. Raph realized he had just come in right when they were about to go looking for him. April tackled him in a hug and if it weren’t for the door he would have fallen over.  
“Raph you had us all worried!” The others started to crowd around him but he ignored them in favor of trying not to dry heave again. He groaned and only slightly regretted not eating anything today. Looking up he noticed Mikey looked the most happy by not being the only one with a tail now.  
“Common and sit down dude and tell us what happened.” Casey grabbed a hold of his arm and helped him over to the couch while the others gathered around, Leo bringing an apple with for Raphael. The red clad turtle groaned as he sat down, moving his tail in a way that it wrapped around his legs.  
“Well Raph. Raph?” The others didn't get to hear what happened because just as soon as the second oldest got comfortable he fell asleep instantly. Looking at each other in worry they chose to wait until morning to hear what happened. One by one they all left to their rooms for the night, Leonardo being the last one to leave.  
“Night Raphael.” He mumbled quietly and silently walked up the steps, worried about what trouble these mutations are going to cause as they tried to adjust as well as what the Foot were planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A relatively long one along side some new mutations! Poor Raphael, I know with Mikey I said that the kraang tore him apart and started to piece him back together but this new way will be explained in the future, it is semi important. I will be drawing both Raphael and Michelangelo at some point soon. Until then I hope you guys are satisfied with the image I have depicting the spirit world confrontation from the last two chapters. Follow this link if you want to take a look at it ~  
> http://firebeam97.deviantart.com/art/The-Spirits-in-the-Mist-556186379  
> Expect a new chapter next week until then I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	29. Protector

Yawning I bask in the warm sunlight as I lazily watch Tantarone fly above me. He isn't saying anything, just enjoying the warm air in his fur. Laying my head down in the soft white sand I listen to the ambient sound of the island dwellers. We are currently on one of the lower islands that actually touch the sea. I continue to lay here in the sand when Tanta swoops down and lands on my side.  
He doesn’t say anything just silently takes his hands out of their straps and the golden silver things close gently. I crack open an eye to watch him as he curls up on my side and starts to fall into slumber as well. It only takes a few moments for him to fall asleep, I shift my wing a tad so I have better hold of him should I decide to move. I might as well join him in sleeping and as soon as I close my eye I fall into a light sleep.  
A strange feeling prompts me to wake up, it feels like I need to go somewhere. It only takes a light snore from Tanta to make me take time to stand up slower. Not bothering to stretch out I simply turn and walk to where the pull is coming from. I step over fallen trees on my way through the island's forest. Looking around I notice that nothing seems to be awake besides me, not even the insects. Nudging a forest deer with a paw and she doesn’t even twitch.  
Now I'm starting to get worried, deer are really skittish creatures and if this doe didn't even wake up then something is very wrong. My instincts tell me to go left a bit and I continue to walk, my destination unknown. I pass by many more slumbering creatures that refuse to wake up. I grow even more concerned each time I poke at one.  
Not once do I truly stop going to where I feel I need to be. I weave around the trees and other plant life careful not to make my friend fall off my back. Eventually I find myself in a clearing where the world seems to have just stopped, the little creek in the clearing wasn't even moving. As carefully as I can I lower Tanta to the round and make sure he is comfortable before I venture out into the still grass. It's time to get to the bottom of this strange anomaly.  
I look up the hill to a beautiful tree with luscious pink blossoms and I know immediately that is where I will get my answers. Silently I climb the hill, my head low and frill flat. I should be frighted or even feeling like I need to growl, hiss, or snarl but all I feel is worried.  
My eyes widen when I see what being is causing this strange silence. Gia, the Spirit of the wold is sitting beneath the beautiful tree but now closer to it I can see the dead rot on some of the branches, turning leaves and flowers to be an ugly black. Gia shivers and her hands grip her arms tightly. For the first time ever her hair is gray and still, all glow has ceased from her markings. She shakes again only this time I hear a quiet sob that causes her to hug herself even tighter.  
Slowly creeping forward I can see her fingers and trailing up her arms is the same black rot that is on the tree. Without hesitation I lower my head even more and come up next to her. Clear tears were streaming down her face and I know they are from pain and not sorrow. I gently nudge her with my nose and she looks at me, gold and silver eyes clouded with pain.  
Shakily she reaches out to touch me but she pulls back at the last moment as she catches sight of her hand. Instead she places her hand back on her arm and chooses to speak.  
“H-how are you not forced into sleep?” She asks me, her voice wavering and echoing in the silence. Even her voice shows her pain.  
“I don't really know why and it doesn't matter.” I tell her in a stern voice for once look her in the eye without a trace of fear. I gently nudge her arm, careful not to touch the black rot crawling up her limbs.  
“What does matter is what is going on with you.” I say while laying down, my body surrounding her. She should not be like this and if it is the humans doing then I am going to burn them. She takes a shuddering breath and leans against my side as a way of touching me I know the spirit does not wish to touch me with the infected parts of her body.  
She opens her mouth to say something but she closes it as the rot crawls up her arms further. Looking closely at the dark gunk I try something without thinking. Breathing out a flame that looks like the night sky but with stars of purple flame. It flows around us as a starry stream of liquid fire, completely engulfing us and the tree in what looks like outer space. Never once to I take my eyes off of the Spirit of the planet as she takes in a sudden strong breath.  
The flame dies down and retreats into a small ring around us and she only stares at her hands in bewilderment. The black rot has vanished within the fire but I know that if she leaves the ring of fire it will return instantly. Her eyes turn to lock with mine and a grateful smile graces her features. Everything about her seams so happy and without warning the Spirits arms are around my neck and hugging me tightly to her.  
It's a strange sensation, it feels like I am being touched by all the elements and seasons at once. Lady Gia pulls away from me and cradles my head in her hands.  
“Thank you my protector.” She whispers quietly to me and to my great surprise she leans forward and kisses the top of my head. Leans back away from me but her hands remain where they are. I sigh and look into her eyes with a pleading look and it tells her all I wised to say. I NEED to know why she was like this in the first place.  
“I, long ago there were some visitors to earth that came from another world. We knew from the start that they were dangerous and didn't belong. They started doing things, horrible things to the creatures of the planet, and we the spirits are helpless to stop it.” Gia said as she released my head with her left hand and returned to leaning against my side, her right hand gently running from the top of my head down to the base of my neck and then starting from the beginning. With a curious croon I asked her to continue.  
“They were so adapt at blending in and making themselves apart of this world from the start that the only way to get rid of them entirely was to destroy all life that we so desperately protect. For many years they did what they wanted and it had few lasting affects. They would migrate form place to place and only do things to that area, they never expanded beyond their small territory.” I tilted my head slightly, my frill rising. Why would this be happening now?  
“Back when they first appeared this same thing happened to myself and the tree I am most connected to. Eventually it stopped because nothing lasted and they never went outside their territory but I fear they are spreading now and causing damage that is not so easily fixed.” With a flick of her left wrist a golden and silver image of the world appeared before me. A small dark black spot on the round planet is what I assume is the territory Gia is talking about.  
“I can feel that they are spreading and with a lasting mark it hurts me. It only just started and they are just outside of their territory but they cannot be allowed to continue to spread.” I watched the black grow in size only slightly but I suppose that an outside threat that doesn't belong here would cause the Spirit of the planet great pain. Looking outside the ring of flames I didn't realize I could create outside the spirit world I see everything is still sleeping and frozen. By no means is it over but the ring of flames seem to be protecting Gia from the pain.  
If she leaves then she will continue to grow weaker and the affects of her torture will continue to freeze and force creatures into an eternal slumber. My pupils became slivers as I looked back to the small black spot in the beautiful gold and silver planet. She called me her protector and I feel a great desire to defend her and all the creatures in Sanctuary from this threat.  
With a puff of my hottest fire I stand and gently nuzzle Lady Gia and back out of the ring of protective star fire. Gia is staring at me with surprise, worry, and fear for me in her luminescent golden silver eyes.  
“You are right, they cannot be allowed to continue to spread. No, they cannot be allowed to stay here where they hurt you. I will be sure that they leave, dead or alive.” I say with as much determination I can bring into my voice I stand tall with my frill raised as high as it can go. Surprise, worry, and fear melt from her eyes and give way to awe, pride, and admiration. My I turn to leave and head out on my self appointed mission. I don't stop walking even when I hear her whisper her thanks.  
Instinct tells me she will not leave that ring of fire and it won't burn out unless she either leaves or I will the flame to stop. I walk back to my dear friend Tantarone at the tree line. I gently lift him up and onto my back Securing him there I take to the sky enter the mist. As we get further away from Sanctuary he starts to show signs of waking though he will be sleeping on his own terms as soon as I get past the pillars.  
It will take a while to get there but once I do I will not stop until the out-worlders are gone. I snarl quietly to my self as my resolve to kill them if need be strengthens. One way or another, they will no longer be living on this planet by the time I am through with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright the next chapter is up and it is a long one. So I wanted to make it clear that Gia and all those spirits are not gods, they are the living manifestation of the elements and such but they can still be hurt. They are not invincible nor unfeeling. Anyway I want you guys to tell me why you think Aquafire is unaffected by the silence. I would love to hear what you guys come up with.  
> ONE MORE thing and this is VERY IMPORTANT. I will not be able to update the story next week and that is because I am moving that day. I am sorry but that is simply how it is. I will be updating the week after so it is only temporary. I may be drawing this scene as well but no promises. So I hope you enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in two weeks.


	30. The Feeling of Freedom

Toxic green eyes searched themselves in a mirror for any sign of white. The owner of the eyes sighed when he didn't see a single trace of white in his eyes. He tilted his head to she side and noticed that his deep green frill caught the light streaming in through the widow and shimmering a blood red. Just to be sure that his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him he lifted and lowered the frills making them catch the light despite how weird it felt and how difficult it was to do.  
His tail flicked, the strength of it almost throwing him off balance, Raph grumbled he still wasn't used to that.  
“Raph get down here Leo wants us to start training!” The second oldest growled slightly as he thought about that. He had changed only yesterday and it wasn't even noon yet. Leo and the others had heard the story but Raph wasn't looking forward to dealing with the training the oldest had in mind. He knew that it involved falling over a lot as the others tried to get him and Mikey to move ignoring their tails.   
Tying his mask around his upper left arm he made his way down the stairs, his claws digging into the steps and railing as he tried to work with the long appendage behind him. Making it to the bottom he saw his two brothers and two friends standing there about to head out the door.  
“Alright Raph, it's time we figure out everything the mutagen did to you, so lets go.” Leo said and jogged out the door, closely followed by April and a stumbling Mikey. Rolling his eyes the red clad turtle stood by Casey and they both walked out to the field him trying to figure out how to use his tail to help him walk.  
Every time one of his frills twitched he could hear his human friend snicker and the sound was really starting to grate on his nerves. As soon as they reached the others all his frills lifted to their peak in interest and the male human broke down into a laughing fit while the others stared at the second oldest in surprise. Raph growled loudly when both of his brothers broke out into laughter. April was the only one not laughing though her eyes were wide in awe.  
“What!” He snarled at them his tail thrashing behind him and his frills lowered in a threatening way. April walked over to him and startled him when she gently ran her fingers down the frill on his head. Raph jumped back, nearly toppling over while flashing his frills causing a look of realization fade onto Aprils face.  
“D-dude, did y-you dunk your h- head, into a-a bucked of, glitter?” Casey managed to ask between his laughter and all three boys fell to the ground in another fit of laughter. Raph bared his teeth and started to growl again only for April to intervene and stop him from mauling the three males on the ground.  
“Hey guys don't laugh, I think that the reflective nature of his frills is like a warning system, some animals have that. So how about we just start working on getting these two back into fighting shape.” she stated snapping at least Leo out of his hysterics, the other two taking a bit longer to calm down. Leonardo cleared his throat when the laughing stopped all together getting everyone's attention.  
“Well now that that's over I think we should start with a quick jog around the field if you fall you have to start over and don't move your tails it will only make things worse.” The eldest told them and sent them off for their jog, Raph glaring at him as he passed him.   
It started off as horrible as he thought it would both himself and Mikey falling over every few feet and showing no signs of improvement. Minutes turned to hours and they had yet to finish the jog. Raphael's temper was flaring as he fell once more, every single time he tried to use his tail he would be yelled at by the others.  
“Again Raph, guys it's not that hard!” Leonardo called out to him and that was the last straw. Pupils turned to slivers as the red clad turtle violently hauled himself off the ground.  
“THAT'S IT!” he roared at making every one look at him in shock. Whirling around he stalked over to his older brother snarling and baring his almost shark like teeth at him.  
“I have had ENOUGH of this CRAP! You think you know everything when you DON'T Fearless! You insist that we haven't CHANGED and instead of ADAPTING to our new forms you choose to BLATANTLY IGNORE our new REALITY!” He roared in his older brothers face. Lowering an octave he drew closer to his brother while his voice rumbled with a low growl coming out very threatening.  
“I am done listening to you and your ignorance, so get it through your thick skull that things can't be they way you want them to be.” With that he stalked off into the forest, no one dared try and stop him, fearing he would tare them apart with his claws and teeth. Leo felt as if he had been slapped in the face as reality came crashing down on him. Raphael was right, he realized, both Mikey and Raph weren’t fully turtles any more.  
The red clad turtle stalked through the forest slowly starting to calm down from his rage he ended up sitting next to a river on a dry rock. He didn't know how he got here just that he did and the sound of it was doing wonders on his anger. After half an hour of sitting there in silence his pupils expanded and he finally took in his surroundings. He was sitting on the bank of a crystal clear river with trees branches entwined with one another overhead causing visible light beams through their leaves. He could see fish swimming beneath the surface of the water and a sudden urge to join them hit him.  
Looking back at his tail he opened the fin at the end, the deep green shimmering in the dappled light. Making up his mind he eased himself into the water. At it's deepest point the water was up to his chest. Taking a deep breath he took in as much air as he could and allowed himself to fully submerge in the cool water. Letting the current carry him he opened his eyes and he felt like he entered another world.  
Tree roots weaved in and out of both sides of the bank creating a forest all of their own. Light danced down from above reflecting off of his frills and fish scales. The sand slowly shifting below told the tail of an ever changing, ever moving world. With a testing flick of his tail Raph shot up stream faster than he thought he would. Trying it once more, this time with more purpose he started a semi controlled swim against the current.   
Testing how much control he had he tilted only one side of his tail up he ended up tilting to the right and going over closer to the right bank. With a grin he grew more daring. Twirling and weaving through rocks and fish. Spotting a fallen tree up ahead he picked up the pace a little and once close enough he rocked out of the water and clearing the tree by a few feet. Hitting the water again he continued to swim against the current. Not once did the smile leave his face.  
Time came to a standstill in his mind, and nothing mattered anymore. Not Leo and his stubbornness, not April, not Casey, not Mikey, and not even Donnie. All that mattered was the feeling of water rushing around his form. It carried away all the stress and anger that always plagued him, and for the first time he felt free.  
The red clad turtle didn't know how long he was in the water and he honestly didn't care. The water took an abrupt bubbling as the sound of water crashing into water. With a grin he picked up the pace and pumped his tail as fast as he could he angled him self upwards and took on the vertical climb. He shot up the heavily pounding water with surprising speed weaving in and out to avoid rocks. Making it to the top of the 500 foot tall water fall he burst out of the water and landed on a slightly submerged rock at it's peak his claws keeping him from slipping in.  
Looking out over the cliff he was greeted with the sight of the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen. The clouds a mix of rich purple, deep red, and vibrant gold. The sounds of animals only adding to the affect. Raphael realized that he didn't want to leave, that this was where he belonged. Not the dirty city where they had to hide from the light of day in fear of being seen. Here there were no humans for miles around, only trees as far as the eye could see.   
He felt a strange build up in his chest that traveled up his throat. Opening his mouth he let out an all mighty roar to the setting sun. It was a sound without words but it's meaning was clear. This was his home and no one could take that from him. Releasing the roar made him truly wild and free, it made him feel like he belonged. Without his knowing stars of red swirled around him and formed the shape of a large wolf who’s howl joined in with the roar. With a gust of wind the wolf of stars vanished and the howl faded with the roar.   
Raphael stayed until the sun had set and admired the clear sky’s full of stars. Looking down over the dark tree tops he noticed a flickering light in the distance. He realized that it was his friends and family that were looking for him. With a sigh he dove off of the waterfall, as soon as he touched the water he fanned out his tail to slow his decent and took off like a bullet down the river. Weaving in and out to his surroundings he made it back to the rock he had sat on hours before. Groaning as soon as he left the water everything came back to him, that he would have to go back to the city at some point and leave this freedom, and it hurt.  
Begrudgingly he made his way through the forest, not once tripping, all that swimming helped him figure out how to use his tail to balance. With a lot of guess work he made it back to the clearing where the others were with flashlights and lanterns looking slightly panicked.  
“Did any of you find him?” Leo asked the others, Casey shook his head.  
“No, and did you dudes here that roar? What if something got him?” Mikey panicked and Raph smirked, seeing his opportunity for a good prank. Sneaking up behind the four he took in a deep breath and roared as loud as he could. Making all of them jump, he expertly avoided all the weapons thrown at him and fell to the floor laughing at the look of shock and slight fear on their faces.   
“Raph? What, you,but we. Why are you wet?” Leo asked, deciding it was the best option to ignore the roar for now. Raphael managed to pull himself off the ground still chuckling a little. Using his tail he flicked a little access water on the others.  
“I went for a quick swim at the river over that way.” With that said he walked into the farm house leaving shocked and very confused humans and turtles behind. With a yawn he decided to go to bed for the night. Laying down he found a position that was comfortable and lowering his frills. The world around him faded away into the sweet nothing of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we have the new chapter! Sorry about last week but life happens. Any way I don't have much to say about this chapter other than I hope you enjoy it and expect the next one in exactly one week.


	31. A Long Journy Ahead

It has been a while since I started flying an entire sunset even and I am really tired right now. The sky is dotted with stars that reflect off the water below making it seem like flying in space. The moon is no where to be seen making the light of the stars that much more prominent. Looking to my left I see Tantarone gliding next to me. He slept the light away so now he is wide awake.   
Our eyes meet for a short moment and with a grin he dives down closer to the water. I watch him from above as he descends into a low glide only a claw length from the water. Looks like we'll be traveling by water from here on out. I muse to myself and descend upon him coming to his left just above the water.  
“Tanta, grab on and prepare to enter the water.” He gives me a strange look but does as I say and pulls himself onto my back and grips my wings after folding his wings in. I gently lower us into the water until we are completely submerged and I use only my tail to move us forward. We have a long way to go.  
“So what's up with you I thought you loved flying?” I sigh and roll my shoulders a bit and glance back at him as we dive down deeper.  
“I do but there is no updraft over water and climbing back up that high would take too much energy.” I stop my decent and with a sniff in the water I stop focusing on Tantarone and strain all my senses. Directly below is something very big with long limbs. It must be a Deep Many Limb. I am much smaller than it but surly this being is smart enough not to mess with me.   
It takes a turn for us and I immediately make all my purple markings glow as bright as I can and flare out my wings. It swims away quickly with the added screech. With that I continue swimming south west following the electromagnetic field of the planet. I stay very alert for predators my exhaustion long forgotten.   
Tantarone doesn't realize what happened but thankfully he is able to recognize when it is best to be silent. It's going to take a while but we will get there, eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter but it is how it is. Any way I have drawings of Mikey and Raph up so if you want to check that out then go to this link~  
> http://firebeam97.deviantart.com/art/Raphael-and-Michelangelo-562450564  
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in exactly one week.


	32. The Rapids

The blue clad turtle sighed in annoyance as he followed his immediate younger brother to that river he insisted on going to each day. Finally he convinced himself and the others to go with him. He was currently beckoning them to be faster, Leo figured that if anything good came from Raphael's swimming expositions it was his new grace and ability moving. Leo couldn't place it in his mind but the way Raph moved now was like he was doing something else, he just wasn't sure what that other thing was.  
He lifted his head at the sound of a fast moving river ahead he could see some of the glistening water through the trees as well. Before he could act Raphael took off at a quick pace directly towards the river.  
“Wait Raph!” He called taking off after the red clad turtle the others hot on their heals. Leo goth there in time to watch his younger brother vanish in the white water rapids. Panic set in as he didn't see him resurface immediately. The others looking around as well.  
“What is your guys problem? I'm right here.” Looking down stream slightly they saw the tell tail flash of red as the turtle was leaning against a rock in the middle of the river. Leo was ready to scold him for scaring them but Raph didn't give him a chance to start.  
Mikey why don't you hop in and I'll lead you all to a place where you guys can get in.” he stated and faster than they could act Raph had made his way over to the shore and pulled the youngest in. Mikey burst to the surface of the water thrashing about despite Raph holding him up.  
“Use your tail shell for brains!” Raphael roared to his younger brother and eventually Mikey stopped thrashing about and wasn't being pushed by the current as much.   
“Whoa, hey, I'm doing it!” Raph rolled his eyes at the orange clad turtle and let go of him.   
“Come on the best place is upstream.” The green eyed reptile beckoned them to follow and all but the frill on his back vanished below the white waters. Leo watched Mikey follow through the water but he was still having trouble with the strong currents. The blue clad turtle sighed and followed behind everyone and just observed.   
Watching the way Raphael moved in the water, weaving in and out as if he were one with the river. His blue eyes widened as he realized that he moved the same way on land. He ran on the ground with the same grace and agility as if he were in the water swimming. So focused on that was he that he failed to notice he was getting too close to the bank. He didn't have time to make a sound as he fell into the rapids when the ground under his feet collapsed.   
The strong current immediately carrying him away. He couldn't hear past the roar of the rushing water, couldn't tell which way was up or down. He tried and managed to break the surface to take in some air but the water spilled into his mouth instead. Choking on the water he went under again. Try as hard as he might he couldn't get back to the surface. The edges of his vision started going black as the his strength eluded him. The last thing he saw before it all went dark were hands reaching for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one! It's strange seeing it so short. When I type it out seems so much longer than when I post it. Any way enjoy the new chapter and like always prepare for a new one next week.


	33. Escape from the Metal Man

Blue eyes opened to nothing but darkness, the owner of the eyes looked around in confusion. He didn't know where he was or who he was but he knew it was dark and he didn't belong here. Long appendages on his head twitched to the sound of footsteps and voices. Hoisting himself off his side he stood crouched staring at where he heard the sounds coming from. Long appendages on his back fluttering in anticipation.  
“The one known as Bladewing is in the place that is known as a cell which is the place known as the cell that we are going to.” Tilting his head slightly to better catch the sound the things on his head twitching and rotating. Round pupils turned to mere slivers when he heard those strange beings say he was 'Incomplete”.   
Creeping forward silently he growled louder when something pulled on his neck, jerking him back a bit. He reached up to feel the cold smooth surface of the steel collar that was connected to the wall by a thick chain. The door opened suddenly blinding the creature, making him crouch lower and back away from the assault of light.  
The sudden blaze of white reveled a creature unlike any other. A man wearing a full body of armor studied the being chained to the wall. It had emerald green skin that turned to scales when it reached thick yet small plating that ran from the top of it's head all the way to the tip of it's tail. Yellow plating doing the same only from the base of it's neck, down it's stomach to the end of it's tail. Two long ears angled back as it's pure blue eyes glared at him, razor sharp teeth bared in warning. Three gold spines ran from the bottom of it's ears to the beginning of it's lower jaw. Four long dragon fly like wings sprouted from it's back.   
Gracefully swaying side to side was it's long tail that along the top ran a frill to balance it in flight. The The man's eyes were brought to long claws on it's toes and fingers which it flexed as a snarl and growl sounded from it's throat.  
The creature didn't know what to think of the metal creatures but as he looked into the one with the dead eye all he could see was cruel joy. He snarled at the being and as soon as the metal man made a move he flared out his wings their sharp edge cutting the chain freeing him from the wall. Without wasting a second he roared and pounced, razor sharp claws barely missing the metal man as he ducked to avoid having his throat ripped out. The green creature bounded off the wall and ran down the hall, the metal man and strange talkers hot on his tail.  
Blue eyes searched for an exit, turning down hall after hall only barely loosing his captors. Taking a right he realized his mistake as it lead to a dead end, looking back he could hear the creatures close. Fear settled in his veins as his heart pounded in his chest. Looking around in a panic he spotted a door and without hesitating he slipped though it closing the door just before the Metal man came into view of the hall.  
The green creature stood trying to catch his breath, thankful that he was alone in this room. The fear slowly faded away as the sounds of footsteps grew fainter from the other side of the door. It didn't take long for his raged breath to steady but he was too confused to care, he felt as if he knew where he was and who the metal beings were but the memories eluded him.  
“I can know you are there Shredder there is no point in hiding.” The winged creature jumped in fright at the sudden voice, his wings holding him in the air for longer before he fell to the ground not knowing how to fly. Ocean blue eyes widened, his pupils becoming round orbs in wonder. He recognized that voice. Curiosity getting the better of him he crept forward towards where he could now hear the breathing of the other occupant in the room.   
Stepping out from behind a wall and into the dim light he was greeted with the sight of a large rat creature. Both stared at one another, recognition dancing in both their eyes. The green creature backed up a step, he knew this rat but he didn't know where. He was so confused and scared, why did he know the rodent? Where was he? Why did he feel like he should know what was going on?  
“Leonardo?” The whispered voice snapped his attention back to the rat. That name, he knew that name. Pain erupted in his head forcing him to his knees screeching in pain, hands gripping his skull in a vain attempt to alleviate the pain. Memories raced through his mind returning everything that was lost. The pain was unbearable as all he could register was the flashing memories and the never ending pain.  
Just as suddenly as it came everything just stopped leaving him a shivering mess on the floor. His tail curling around him and both his wings and ears flattened.  
“Le – Leona – my - Leonardo!” It took the turtle a while to register that some one was calling his name. Uncurling from his where he lay on the floor he slowly looked back over to the rat. It took a moment for him to realize that this was his father behind the bars.   
“F-father?” he whispered out, his throat raw from the screech. The mammal sighed in relief knowing that the wild, feral look was gone from his sons eyes. Realizing what was happening Leonardo rushed to stand up and ran over to the bars of the cell that separated him from his father. He tried to open the door it was locked with some heavy duty lock that he had a feeling that he couldn't pick.  
“My son you must hurry and escape. Leave me, I will be fine you must go and find your brothers.” Leonardo chose to ignore the older being as he figured he could try and cut his father out the same way he was able to cut the chain that kept him in his cell.  
“I'm not leaving you behind now stand back.” He ordered, his new ears twitched at the sound of approaching footsteps. Without wasting any more time he spun around and thrashed out his wings, the sharp edges making a clean cut through the metal lock. Keeping his momentum going he kicked the door open inward, the wrong way. He didn't give his father any time to stair at what he had just done as he grabbed him by the arms and flew them to the only window into the night sky. The adrenaline in his system being the only reason he could fly at all.  
They escaped out the window seconds before Shredder, the other mutants, and some Kraang entered the room. Leo carried Master Splinter to the next roof before he collapsed in a heap, not being able to land properly. Forcing himself off the floor roof he started to run back to where he knew the farm house was, leading Splinter all the while. It was slow going with him tripping due to an offset sense of balance and exhaustion weighing his limbs down.   
Splinter knew his son would not last much longer so he decided that carrying him would help. He said nothing as he hoisted his altered son onto his back as he fell for the tenth time in ten minuets. Leo didn't object like he normally would, he was too tired and his entire body was starting to ache. It took all he had to tell his father where to go, those being the only things said the entire way to the farmhouse. There was plenty of time to celebrate being reunited when everyone was back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Leo has changed too! Just so we are clear Leo is going to have issues running and fighting. The only reason he seems to have no problem running and even flying is Adrenaline. Proven as a fact that hormone is able to make a person run faster, jump higher, and allows them to preform feats that they normally cannot do. Once the Adrenaline is gone so is the ability to do those things and people tend to be extremity tired after that. Master Splinter is also back and we have a bit of him caring about his son to carry him back to the farmhouse in his weakened and altered state. So yea I hope you enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	34. Dracodinion Aquaqtis

A loud blaring sound forces me out of my slumber. 'Where is Tanta-' my monkey friend floats down onto my head. 'Never mind' shaking my head proves to be useless as he has a tight grasp of my head. Rolling my eyes I lower my head back to the sand and pry him off, careful not to use my claws. It takes a bit of maneuvering but eventually I get him off of my head at least. He switched to clinging onto my left foreleg shaking from the sound.  
My gaze softens as I he stairs at the scales on my limb with a distant look in his eyes. Those brown orbs tracing over the deep wounds on it, lost in the memory of how I got it. We had been attacked by a Sharp-Toothed-Wanderer. The predator had come out of no ware and I only had enough time to push him out of the way. That move ended up with my leg and chest trapped in the beings mouth.  
Leaning down I nuzzle my snout into the fur on his back and just rest there. I had been so scared that I was going to lose him when another Wanderer had showed up and had taken him by the leg. I was so over run with fear and rage that I killed the creature thrashing me about and severely wounded the other. I was not worried about myself during the entire ordeal but after it was all said and done I had to pluck a few teeth out of the plating on my back and chest. Thanks to that only my leg was wounded and my quick actions Tanta only had a few relatively shallow tooth marks in his leg.  
Gently I groom his fur while purring, heating the water in my chest I give him some heat to lean against. It tells him without words that I am here and am not about to go anywhere. Tantarone loosens his grip on my foreleg and leans into the warmth of my plastron. His fingers start to gently trace the purple marking on my paw, the simple touch saying the same to me. I can't imagine being without him I hardly even know how I lived without him not even a full season cycle ago. Tanta is my kin now and there is nothing that is going to make me think otherwise.  
The sound of many fish swimming quickly alerts me to something going on. I stop grooming him and look up, my snout still on his back. Hundreds of fish swim past us at an alarming rate when did they get so close?  
“What the-?” My kin notices it as well and horror is mirrored on both our faces when we see the cause of the chaos is. It's a Silent-Killer. Without thinking I lift a wing and force Tanta to hide under the appendage ensuring that he stays with me and out of sight. Pushing off the sea floor I take off following the path the fish were taking but it was too late, the human thing was already upon us. We get swept up in the silent-killer with other fish.  
I desperately try to cut the horrible material but it only proves to get us tangled up tighter several strands catching around my neck and start choking me. That's when I stop struggling, I can't think, I can't breath. The sound of Tanta's voice breaks through the fog in my mind giving me something to latch onto. I hardly register a small prick in my side and I don't know what my kin is saying but I can tell from his tone that he is panicked but determined.   
Focusing becomes harder as everything starts to blur together but I can't pass out, I can't stop listening to Tanta. Suddenly everything comes back to me and I gag on rushing water. Bright red is all I can see but I focus more on regaining awareness. Murmuring becomes words, human words I realize with dread and I become hyper aware of the hands holding me down and running all over.  
“Length is 13 feet 11 inches.”  
“-height 5 foot 8 inches-”  
“-beautiful scal-”  
“-3 inch long cla-”  
“20 feet 10½ inches for the wingspan.” So much was going on that I simply could not focus on anything. Where is Tantarone! Confusion and fear turns into panic when I realize I don't know where he is. I choke on the water being forced into my lungs and the thing shoved down my throat. My sight is nothing but bright blinding red and I absently hear one of the humans say it's a “rag” to keep me calmer but is only adds fuel to my hysterics.  
A wet fuzzy movement under me brings everything back into focus for me. My kin is right here, he's safe, he's with me. That thought brings my thrashing to a halt and I can better worry about getting out of this mess with the both of us alive. The humans, done with their measuring, start to spout out things about me, “theories” and other such things on what I am. Excitement is the feeling all around and my fear turns to rage when they start talking about things they could call my species. Dracona, Alabasters Dragon, and Dracodinion Aquatis being a few of them.  
Hissing out I maneuver my limbs away from the humans I jump up careful to keep Tanta concealed from their view. Shaking the not fur off my face I glare at the tall beings in front of me.  
“LEAVE US ALONE!” I roar at them despite knowing they don't speak the same language as the other mammals. With Tantarone under wing I lunge at them knowing that these humans aren’t fighters. They manage to dodge my claws but the large black thing that one of them is carrying falls victim to my teeth. Without stopping I bound off the side of the floating island and into the water below.   
Snarling I tare into the black thing making sure nothing is left surviving of the human object that I know of. Swimming as fast as I can I try to get us as far away from the humans as possible. Tantarone deftly climbs up to my neck despite the pressure of the rushing water. Just his presence alone calms me down back to thinking past the rage and fear but I don't stop and I don't slow down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back into the regular swing of things as well as the return of the Marine biologists. The one thing I want to state is the word "kin" in this story it means family so Aquafire calling Tantarone kin means that he thinks of him as a brother. Anyway enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in a week.


	35. New News

Green eyes studied the news paper and read over the same section again and again. Raphael grinned as he was not mistaken. Some Marine biologists down at the east coast of South America had found the sea monster or the Balaena, they claimed to have caught it even. Raph would have been worried if it weren't for the fact that they had no physical evidence. Their only camera was taken and destroyed by the Balaena. They had a drawing but as far as anyone in the world was concerned it was just a made up dragon. After all, they were looking for a creature from the deep, not a myth.  
Taking a claw to the section he cut the article out and crumpled up the rest of the paper. Without looking he tossed it into the trash can the sound catching the attention of the rat and human sitting across from him sipping tea.  
“What did you find?” Raphael looked up and grinned at his father, it was good to have him back.  
“Looks like Donnie got himself into a bit of trouble with some nerds on the ocean.” He said passing the news paper clipping to Splinter. As he read it April finished off her cup of tea. She was worried that Donatello had exposed himself but from the look of pride on Master Splinter's face and the amusement dancing in Raphael's eyes she was sure that there really wasn't much to worry about.  
“If that is truly your brother then he has not seemed to lose the need to stay hidden from the people of the world.” He said passing it off to April. She Looked at the drawing and sure enough it was a dragon, four legs, long neck, and two massive wings. Reading through the measurements she found herself disbelieving what they got as truth but she knew better.  
Handing the clipping back to her friend she started to think out loud.  
“If that is Donnie then why would he be in South America? I thought you said he found a home somewhere around Hawaii.” The other occupants of the kitchen looked at her, she brought up a very good point. Raphael sighed, he hadn’t had any visions that would explain why he wouldn't still be there. Their musing was cut short as Leonardo tumbled down the stairs, his back the only thing not touching the steps.   
When he hit the ground he didn't stop, his wings kept vibrating and dragged him across the floor. Only once his head hit a chair did his wings stop moving and fell flat against his back. Groaning he hoisted himself off the ground using the help of the chair to stand. His ears were laid back and the look on his face said that he had resigned himself to a horrible day, and it was only 8 o-clock in the morning.  
The other three just stared as he flopped himself down onto the chair and lay his forehead on the table. None of them really knew what to say and Raphael decreasingly handed the newspaper clipping to April to hide. Not a moment later Mikey came down the stairs, still a bit wobbly as he ran but getting better nun the less. He stopped in the doorway and gave Leo a look of confusion. Raph shrugged and Mikey simply took that as an answer and went to make himself breakfast.  
It was silent for a minute before Michelangelo decided to speak up.  
“So Leo, how are the wings looking for you?” he asked while making scrambled eggs, the only response he got was a groan with a growl for an undertone. It had only been a week since Leo was taken and mutated. They had all agreed that until the three of them learned how to control their new appendages and move properly they would stay at the farm house.  
Really no one wanted to leave, they didn't have to worry about any one finding them all the way out here and the need to hide away during the day didn't exist. The constant fear of being found was pushed to the back of their minds, it was nice. Raph had even found out that the river he went to swim at had an underground waterway that went to the center of New York city as well as other places. It was dark, very dark but it had air in the tunnels and it was surprisingly stable.  
He was actually in the process of mapping out the underground river, leaving markings in the stone walls with his claws to tell him where he was. When he had found the tunnel leading to a natural lake in New York city it had only taken him twenty minuets to swim there, and that was at a leisurely pace. Honestly he figured that they could stay at the farm house and use the underground river to travel to and from the city. The only real problem was if Leo could swim as fast as himself or Mikey. He was working on a small boat thing to drag Kc and April along with them but it was taking a lot of time, he wasn't Donatello, he couldn't just come up with an idea and make it work.  
Looking back at his immediate older brother Raph rolled his eyes and stood up, hoisting Leo up with him.  
“Alright enough of that let's work on getting you fighting first, then we can work on you flying.” The blue eyed turtle's ears perked up a little but stayed low as he silently followed his brother outside reluctantly, he foresaw a lot of face planting in his near future. Raph started with showing how to move his tail in order to balance properly, the picture of the pure green dragon with horns and spikes forgotten for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the last chapter, honestly I wouldn't let Aquafire be completely exposed and yes the image in the news paper looks very different from what he actually looks like. Poor Leo is having problems with his wings, he's in for a lot of problems. Any way hope you like the new chapter and as always expect the next one in exactly one week.


	36. The Nest

Silence surrounds us in this dead ocean It's dark but the light from that, thing, before us is almost blinding. Tantarone and I have finally made it to the ocean nest of the out-worlders. Their very presence here makes every instinct in my body scream at me to leave but for the first time since my escape, I'm going to ignore my instincts.  
“We shouldn't be here Aqua, whatever that round pink glowy thing is we can't go near it.” My gaze softens and I look to my kin in sympathy.  
“You are right we are not going near it.” I tell him and he starts to swim away mumbling happily I shake my head and push him towards the nest with my tail.  
“We are going inside the nest.” Tanta looks at me with absolute horror in his eyes.  
“Look around us Tanta, this is a dead sea here! In all our time together have you ever seen such a place? The very water reeks of a promised death.” Desperation obvious in my voice I lock eyes with him trying to get him to see just how bad this is. He hold my gaze for a moment before looking around at our empty surroundings. He sighs and nods he really wants to leave but for my sake he is willing to go in with me.  
He glances at the purple not fur on my foreleg, the wounds having healed in the two moon cycles it took to get here. His leg having healed long before mine had. I smile a little but three living beings approaching the nest in the distance brings me back to the my self sent mission. I focus in on the three living things. Two of them are swimming much like the playful sea mammals while the other moves much like the long-jawed reptiles.  
They are moving with all the grace of inexperienced predators. Sensing their auras I notice that the one up front has the spirit guide of a forest stag. The last one is guided by wind bird, but it's the second one that makes me stair. Unlike the other two who's spirit guides are in front of them this one moves as one with his. It is the creature who I met in the Spirit realm, the one with the star wolf. Instinct tells me it is highly unusual for a living being to be so in-tuned with it's spirit guide to be able to move as one with it.  
Pulling away from the sight of the spirit guide I notice that the second creature is the only one moving as if a true predator, one with the currents in the water. He must be older than his pack, but that brings up a question. Why are they here in the first place and why is the older one not leading the pack? Nudging Tantarone we start to swim towards the nest, following the three silently, sticking to the shadows of the stone around us. One way or another I'm going to figure out what they are doing here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's all starting to come together. Sorry that it's sort but that's just how it works.  
> Any way hope you all enjoy the new chapter and expect the next in one week. Until then happy Halloween.


	37. The Base

aphael glared from where he sat under a tree to his brothers who were training, really they were just making a huge mistake and horrible habits. April and Casey sat on either side of him both of them watching in exasperation.  
“You would think Leo at least would be thrilled with the new flexibility.” Casey mumbled gaining the attention of his two companions. April nodded sagely and Raph merely grunted in agreement. Green eyes turned to study his human friends who had become like siblings to himself and his brothers. April had grown both in body and mind, she had long since abandoned her bright yellow shirt and jean shorts instead she wore a dark purple skin tight turtle neck shirt that had a golden design on it. She wore full length jeans and black knee high boots. Her hare was pulled back into a braid rather than the pony tail she used to have. Her hand was surrounded by a white aura as three stones were spinning above her hand encased by the same white aura having gotten a hold of her physic a while ago.  
Casey had changed considerably, he had gained in height and had gained a strong athletic build in their years of fighting. He wore a dark gray blue sleeveless shirt over a long sleeved black shirt. His bandana was tied around his neck. He wore dark gray jeans and had two maroon belts hanging off his hips so he could attach things to them. Hes jeans were tucked into a pair of black combat boots. The biggest changes were that his right eye had been replaced with a glowing mechanical one from a horrible experiment done by the kraang. Those experiments had also turned part of his hair white which he held back in a short ponytail. The new eye gave him an altered vision that took in a lot of data that he could use. If he so chose pink lines would run from his eye, down his neck and ended at his right hand finger tips allowing him to manipulate his arm like liquid metal, shaping it into different forms and weapons.  
This alteration had been fine tuned and he had learned how to use it to his advantage, it also justified his anger at the two other turtles. Raph noticed that his robotic eye was glowing brighter than normal as he glared at Leo and Mikey. It had taken a lot of work and practice for him to get used to his new ability and Leo especially had a big hand in helping him come to terms with his changes. Now though, he sat watching as the other two had yet to come to terms with their new bodies and rather were trying to function as if they didn't have these new appendages.  
Raph spared a glance at his brothers and sighed. They were so sure that this was only temporary, that they would be able to get the Kraang to turn them back to the way they once were. To Casey it was the most hypocritical thing they could do. April looked to both Raphael and Casey to her left, noting how angry they looked mirroring her own feelings on the situation. She decided to pull Casey away from the clearing in the forest before he exploded.  
“Hey Casey.” He hummed to tell her he was listening. She stood making him look over at her.  
“We are running low on food how about we head out and get some more.” It was not a question but he accepted, glad for the distraction.  
“See ya around Raph and see if you can knock some sense into those two idiots.” Raph nodded  
“I'll try but no promises.” he told his human friend and watched them walk away. Turning his attention back to his brothers his glare returned. Mickey was the least of his annoyances, he was able to run and fight just fine without being thrown off balance but he was obviously uncomfortable in his own body. He would go to strike with his tail but stop short when he realized what he was doing. His biggest issue was that he was venomous, very venomous and he was afraid of biting any thing or hitting something with his tail spines. It was reasonable but ridiculous with his fear of it. He had become very self conscious and would try to cover it up but it was obvious that he was ashamed of what he looked like.  
Leo was another story entirely, after he understood how he was supposed to use his tail how to balance he refused to listen to Raphael any longer when it came to fighting and flying especially. He was so certain that they could get the kraang to change them back that after a really bad fall that could have killed him had Casey not caught him he stopped trying to fly. A low growl started to rumble deep in Raph's chest as he watched Leo practice fighting with his back as straight as possible, like he still had a shell. The second oldest knew that it had to be hurting his back. Creatures with out a shell were supposed to be able to bend their spines, that was the purpose of them in the first place.   
Loosing his patience he stood up and marched up to them, his growl growing louder. Leo and Mikey stopped sparing and turned to their angry brother in irritation.  
“What are you mad at no-” The green eyed turtle cut Leo off by grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulled Mikey by the top of hid shell. He started dragging them in the direction of the river, the one place where they actually used their new body parts.  
“We are going swimming.” He snarled at them baring his sharp teeth, daring them to object. His ear frills were lowered back while the frill on his back was raised to it's peak, flashing a blood red in warning. He dragged them through the forest ignoring their protests and managing to keep them from getting out of his grip. Once at the river he tossed both of them into the cool water. Without hesitation he hopped right in letting the currents drag him down stream.  
It didn't take him long to spot the others and both were attempting to get get out onto the bank of the river. With a growl he pulled them back into the river.  
“No, no we are going to be swimming now follow me.” Told them firmly and took lead down stream. Leo glanced at one another and reluctantly followed. Once he was sure that the other two were following he picked up the pace until the surroundings were just a blur. He would have liked to go as fast as he could but Leo wasn't nearly as fast as himself and Mikey.  
With a quick glance he was pleased to see the orange clad turtle breach the water like a dolphin as he kept pace. Leo had a determined look on his face as he struggled to keep up, weaving side to side like an alligator or crocodile. His wings fluttering every now and then pushing him forward a bit faster. Without slowing Raph turned on his side to slip between two large rocks. Mikey followed his example and copied what his immediate older brother did though he ended up slowing down quite a bit.   
Leo, without thinking, burst from the water his wings snapping out and allowing him to glide right over top of the rocks. Once in the air fear took over as the image of the ground growing closer flashed in his mind. His wings snapped back against his back causing him to fall back into the water and continue swimming. His heart felt like it would explode from his chest as he tried to shake off the terror. It wasn't working, the day he nearly died flashing in his mind. Wings floundering in the air helplessly as he drew ever closer to the ground, the only sound he could hear being the blood in his ears. If it hadn't been for Casey making his arm into a net and breaking his fall he would have died.  
He was yanked out of the memory when he realized that freshwater had turned salty and the clear green water had turned blue. He berated himself for letting his fear consume him again he venomously told himself that he didn't die and his fear was ridiculous. He told himself that it wouldn't matter soon because they wouldn't have to deal with it for much longer. Looking ahead he noticed his youngest brother gleefully bouncing in and out of the water. A flash of read caught his eye and he noticed Raphael exploring some great rock formations looking for all the world at home in the water. Seeing them enjoy themselves so much calmed his nerves.  
Looking around where they were he decided to join the green eyed turtle in his exploration. After going up for a breath and catching Mikey's attention he wend and caught up with Raph. Their eyes met and they grinned at one another before looking for something interesting in the maze of stone. Mikey turned it into a game as he swam around the two picking up random things trying to show off. Pulled into the game both Leo and Raph tried to show up the other two in what they could find.  
Going ever further form shore Raph began to notice the decreasing abundance of any life in the rocks. The further they went the more he started to get the feeling that they should turn around and never look back. Before he could act on it Mikey came up to him with Leo in tow and motioned for him to follow. Glancing at Leo who shrugged they both followed their younger brother. He came to a stop and lowered himself down behind some rocks, keeping to their shadows.  
Seeing that Raph's and Leo's pupils became thin slits as they realized that something was wrong. Coming to a halt on either side of the orange clad turtle they looked to where he was pointing and were shocked to see a Kraang base. It didn't take Raph long to figure out that they were most likely the ones behind the lack of life here. It's pink and silver surface sending off waves of death into the water, the round base looking making him think of a nest of hornets ready for war.  
Leo's eyes widened as he realized what this could mean for him and his brothers. This was the chance they needed to turn back to the way they used to be. Taking lead he motioned for the others to follow him. Mikey nodded and took off immediately, following Leo to the base. Raphael nearly roared in disbelief. He tried to pull them back away from where he knew certain death was but they were having none of it.   
They slipped out of his grip and continued on their way. Green eyes wide as he watched them stubbornly move forward. Growling in exasperation Raph pushed off the gray stone and took a place in between Leo and Mikey. All three unaware of the luminescent red and gold eyes watching them from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is a rather long, anyway I have drawn Casey, April, and Leo so follow these links if you want to take a look at them  
> ~April/Casey~ http://firebeam97.deviantart.com/art/April-and-Casey-570836517  
> ~Leonardo~ http://firebeam97.deviantart.com/art/Leonardo-569516526  
> So I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and like always expect the next one next week.


	38. First Blood

Tantarone and I watched the pack as they entered the nest, hands gripped the spine on my head a little tighter at the sight.  
“Are they trying to alert the swarm of their presence!” He hissed quietly to me. I nod in agreement but follow any way. Swimming around the outside edge of the pack's entry point. It's a round hole in the nest with gray smooth stone, running in patterns along it are pink glowing lines making it seem as if the nest is alive.   
The sound of squealing makes us look to the end of the entrance and I can only stair as a brain with tentacles runs past screaming it's body off? Was that an outworlder? Tanta and I glance at one another and prepare to enter the fray. Swimming to where the creature ran past we pass through a strange pail pink surface and the water suddenly gives way for air and gravity takes hold. Quickly I lower my legs and catch myself before I collapse on the ground from the sudden change.  
A thud next to me tells me Tanta wasn't so lucky. Breathing out all the water in my lungs as a fine mist from my nose I keep guard as my kin expels the salty liquid from his body and a faint glow takes away his webbing between his fingers. He stands and looks around the tunnels while I listen to the sounds of battle to our left.  
“Ok, now what?” I don't spare him a glance and start creeping to where the pack if fighting off the outworlders.  
“Now we find the Queen, I have a feeling that shadowing the pack will lead us straight to her.” I whisper to him quietly. Following my lead Tanta lifts off the ground and starts to glide down the tunnel as I start to silently run. The electric signature of the pack has move on, curious, they must be better hunters than I first thought. I turn the corner and the sight makes me snarl in irritation, not one of the outworlders is dead.   
This pack has no idea what they are doing, they broke the smooth stone that the outworlders use but left the creatures themselves unharmed. One look at me and their eyes widen in shock, I don't give them the chance to scream. Releasing a torrent of boiling water I can hear their flesh rip away from the rest of their forms. Those that escaped the water didn't escape my claws and teeth. With one bite I kill one of the five survivors, It's blue blood dripping down my beak. At the sight of their nest mates death the others try to flee, fearing for their lives.  
They don't get far, Tanta swoops down from above and tosses one directly into the path of my claws. Not knowing what to do with themselves the small outworlders panic, making them easy to pick off. I shake a bit of the blood off me and without needing to say anything Tanta takes to the air and continues to follow the pack. Glaring at the dead outworlders I take off after Tantarone knowing that we are going to be finishing what that pack started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is another short chapter but hey, it's necessary.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in  
> exactly one week.


	39. Meeting Under Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know "..." is human speak and ~...~ is Aquafire speaking in one of the feral languages.  
> Any way enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in exactly one week.

Raph growled to himself when they enter the first opening that they see. He could almost hear Donnie muttering to himself in anger. Their brother always had a knack for being able to spot where to enter that kept them inconspicuous, not that they ever really listened. Then when they were fighting for their lives he would tell them that they should have listened but no they had to go and ignore him. True to form almost as soon as they entered the base they were called out by 15 kraang bots.  
Shots rang through the hall as the mutants leapt into action. Mikey was the only one with his weapons still, Raphael couldn't put his belt on thanks to his frill and Leo refused to use his katanna for fear of accidentally cutting off his wings, he didn't want to deal with that pain.   
Raphael took the initiative and burred his claws into the head of one of the kraang bots effectively rendering it useless. With a quick spin Leo's wings cut clean through five of the robots chests. Mikey quickly knocked the heads off of two of the robots with his nun-chucks sending them careening towards Raph who slammed them into the body of another duo of the kraang. Mikey turned to take care of another robot only to be grazed by a laser leaving behind a nasty burn on his leg. Snarling in anger he dropped his nun-chucks and rushed the one that shot him teeth bared, a snarl escaping his mouth..  
Every one stopped to stair in shock when he sunk his teeth into the exoskeletons head, cracks formed all across the head as the strength of his bite crushed the metal. The robot collapsed to the ground useless while the kraang in it's stomach ran off squealing in fright. He stood hunched over his tail curled off the ground, the spines that administered venom poised to strike. His pupils were mere slivers as his gaze bored into the other kraang with a wild rage.  
He bared his fangs at them, venom dripping off one tooth. He had never felt this way before, the youngest of the turtles didn't understand but he felt that he didn't have to. All he knew was that he was the predator and the robots were a danger to him and his brothers. With a roar he quickly ran to a kraang with it's gun pointed to Leo's head. That move made broke Raphael's trance and with an almost feral grin he sunk his razor sharp teeth into the closest bot's neck and ripping the electronics out. It's body showered with sparks and convulsed as the power was lost.   
The orange clad turtle jumped and with a flip he slammed the spines on his tail down into the shoulders of the robot nearest to Leo breaking it apart and the metal went flying in. It took a moment for Leonardo to realize that Mikey was in absolute control of himself and with that knowledge he lashed out with his wings stabbing into the remaining three robots.   
Watching the last to this set of kraang fall to the ground Michelangelo broke out into laughter, his pupils becoming large and round. He didn't understand what came over him but he couldn't help but like it. He realized with a shocked glee that the pain in his throat and tail that he had kept hidden from the others had lifted a bit. A small voice in his head told him that it was the release of venom that caused the small bit of relief. He grinned at the thought as he looked at the robots, he could bite them, and inject them with venom and no one would be hurt it was exactly what he needed. Turning around he absentmindedly picked up his weapons and took off down the hall.  
“Common guys we have some kraang to force to turn us back to normal!” As great as it felt to just let go he didn't want this to become the normal if he were honest with himself he was scared of that strength in his jaw to crush metal and scared that if whatever it was that made him go feral as he decided to call it happened when he was facing a living opponent.  
Leo nodded and followed his youngest brother still a bit shell shocked from what just transpired. Raphael groaned to himself and chased after them, frustrated with how close Mikey was to accepting himself only to pull back at the last second. He decided that if they didn't die here then they at least Mikey and Leo would realize that no they could not be changed back and their delusion would be decimated, unless he killed them first. He decided when they jumped into the fray of another wave of kraang.  
They kept going taking out any robot they met swiftly as they searched for the control room. They searched room after room, hall after hall looking for that one stupid control room, Raphael was growling near constantly at this point. He was frustrated, tired and simply done with everything, though he figured that if Leo was subconsciously bending his back like he should instead of keeping it stiff as if a shell was still on it. Finally after what felt like hours they managed to find the central operating point of the base.  
Raphael grunted and all his frills fell at the sight of the 50 kraang bots.   
“If we make it out of here alive I am going to kill you two.” He hissed to his brothers who limply ignored him. No instead Leo decided to embarrass himself.  
“Alright kraang, we can do this the easy way and you change us back, or we do this the hard way and we force you to turn us back to normal, choose carefully.” No one said a word for an entire minute.  
“Kraang, attack the ones known and the turtles, kraang must have the one known as the turtles to perform the thing known as permanent mutation on the ones known as the turtles.” Raphael didn't get the chance to look at the shocked faces of his brothers when they heard the word permanent, rather he was too preoccupied with staying alive.   
The robots shot at them and they had to jump into the fray when the kraang managed to get behind them. Everything became a blur of metal, claws, and teeth as they fought to get away. Out of the corner of his eye Leo saw Mikey get struck in the head and collapse to the ground unmoving and kraang star to tie him up. Before him he was blindsided by Raphael being tossed into him. Both of them crashed into a group of kraang and they were quick to hold them down.   
One of the kraang stood before them, obviously a high ranking one if the way it spoke was any indication.  
“It seems as if we kraang have defeated you turtles, now we can finish what we -!” Everything went silent when and ear splitting screech rose over the sound of struggle and metal. Purple fire exploded from the hall that they entered in and burst into the room, melting any metal it touched. A low rolling growl echoed around the room as a form appeared in the flames, calmly moving unaffected by the fire licking it's form. No one dared move when massive wings shot out and with it the fire around the creature died.  
What stood before them was a creature seen only in stories. It's olive green and purple scales glistened in the light of the remaining fire, it's gold and red eyes glowed with their own light as if a flame were just below the surface. Raphael found himself unable to breath when he locked eyes with the creatur- no dragon before them. He knew those eyes, it was unmistakable, this was the creature the met with in his dream once.  
All at once the kraang lifted their guns to fire at the dragon. Without warning the predator ran at them and immediately started to slaughter them. Teeth tore into flesh as claws, wings, and tail rendered the exoskeletons useless. The brothers couldn't do any thing but watch in awe as the dragon took out the robots effortlessly. No kraang could get past it's defense, when one avoided the teeth they fell to the tail. No matter how well the kraang were able to dodge one death sentence they met their end in another.  
Suddenly the brothers were free from the grip of the kraang when a strange winged money attacked from above and took them out by targeting the creatures in the stomach, dealing the final blow for them before retreating back soar above their heads waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Shaking his head to clear it from his trance Raphael joined back into the fray it took only seconds after him for his brothers to begin fighting as well.   
The fight suddenly felt easy Raph realized if any of them were about to be struck the dragon or winged monkey would swoop in and take care of the threat. It was a strange team fighting effort, but it worked. It didn't take long until the only kraang left standing was the high ranking one. Before Raph. Leo, or Mikey could take him out the dragon tackled it to the ground, it's three inch long claws only millimeters away from the body of the kraang.  
It bared it's teeth and made a strange rumbling hissing sound at the Kraang. Raphael's eyes widened when he swore he understood what the dragon said.  
~Send word back to your Queen, leave this world with your lives and never return, or I hunt down and kill every last one of you.~ Raph didn't know what to think when the kraang replied.  
“And how will you do that? Just one of you, against an army of kraang! You can have no way of harming the leader of kraang with just claws and teeth!” the little brain looking thing laughed at the dragon. With a growl and a turn of the head the dragon retaliated with a searing blast of blue white fame at one of the trashed robots against a wall. Not only did the fire completely turn the robot into a glowing white puddle on the ground but the wall itself was glowing white and dripping to the floor. The heat coming off the metal was so great that Mikey's nun-chucks burst into flame hand he was forced to toss them to the ground to avoid getting burned. The three brothers and the monkey backed away from the heat of the wall.  
The kraang found itself speechless with fear. Despite the suffocating heat from the fire the kraang felt frozen as if trapped under 20 feet of ice, all color left it's small body when those red and gold eyes locked back onto it   
~That was my only warning outworlder.~ the dragon lifted it's paw releasing the kraang but it was to afraid to move.  
~Now leave.~ The dragon snarled, without needing anymore prompting the kraang immediately scrambled as fast as it could over to a little opening in the furthest wall, not even a minute later they saw the escape pod through the glass. Gold and red eyes turned to the mutants in the room and their hard gaze softened and the dragon sighed. Looking around the creature seemed to decide something.  
~Tantarone, go with the pack and leave the nest.~ Raphael stood there for a moment wondering who the shell was Tantarone. His unasked question was answered by the flying monkey screeching indignantly, he didn't understand what the mammal was saying but it seemed as if the dragon was having none of it. Standing on his hind legs the dragon plucked the monkey right out of the air and handed him off to Raphael much to his surprise.  
~Alpha, take Tantarone and your pack and get out of this nest, I am going to destroy it to show them that I am very serious. I will meet you all on the outside, you will not find me I will find you.~ Nothing more was said as the green and purple dragon pushed him back towards where the kraang escaped from. He grinned a bit when the word alpha registered in his mind.  
“You all heard the dragon let's move!” He called and took off running to where the escape pod used to be. He didn't notice the confused looks from his brothers nor the shocked expression on his face. The other two mutants followed despite how confused they were, as far as they hear the dragon was making strange rumbling and growling sounds. As far as they knew it didn't say a word.   
They made it to the faint pink barrier between themselves and the water, taking a breath they all jumped through and quickly started to swim away as fast as Leo could swim. They only just made it behind the rocks that they had hid behind when Mikey was showing them the base when the round orb detonated. The sound of the blast deafened them as shards of metal went flying overhead and collided with stones all around them. After the initial blast and they could hear faintly hear what was going on past the ringing in their ears they realized that the winged monkey was screaming loudly in panic struggling to get out of Raphael's grip.  
Turning to look at the damage done all four of them were shocked to see a huge creator where the base once was. Not even the mountain of stone that was once housing it was left standing. The sight of absolute destruction left all of them speechless, even the monkey which was somehow breathing the water though that was the least of their concerns.  
They searched through the cloud of sand in the water but they couldn't see hide nor scale of the dragon that had saved them from the kraang. The monkey was an absolute mess of panicked noised and sobbing thinking it had lost it's friend.


	40. Recognition

~Now leave.~ I snarled at the outworlder and it obeyed, It's rather amusing to watch them run in fear. I looked around the large cavern that Tanta and I had rescued the pack from, false carcasses littered the ground and the sight of the outworlders blue blood staining making me feel like roaring in victory, but, the sight of the young pack made me hold it back. I stared at the three of them and I can feel my pupils widen into orbs. 'They can't be any older than I am' I note and turn my gaze to better figure out what to do now.  
One of the risen smooth stone in the center of the cavern catches my eye and I don't know how but something is telling me that I can use that to destroy the nest. I look to the ground in thought for a moment before hardening my resolve.  
~Tantarone, go with the pack and leave the nest.~ I tell my kin without looking at him and he reacts exactly like like I expected him to.  
~What! What do you mean go with the pack and leave the nest!~ He gives me a look and I know he figured out what I'm planning on doing.  
~No, no, absolutely not! You are NOT going and destroying the nest! YOU COULD DIE AQUAFIRE!~ He screams at me, I want to tell him that I'll be fine, that I won't die but I can't tell him a lie. The sound of many outworlders footfalls grows closer, it won't take long for them to get here, we're running out of time. Making a split second decision I lift myself to stand on just my hind legs and pull my kin out of the air.  
He continues to grow more and more panicked when I hand him off to the one member of the pack that holds himself with confidence, the one that I feel is the Alpha of the pack.  
~Alpha, take Tantarone and your pack and get out of this nest, I am going to destroy it to show them that I am very serious. I will meet you all on the outside, you will not find me I will find you.~ He stairs at me for a moment in surprise until what I told him sinks in. I watch as his eyes harden, the large orb like pupils becoming slits and he nods to me. He turns and starts running to where the outworlder escaped from calling over to his pack but that call surprises me unlike anything before.  
“You heard the dragon let's move!” he speaks in the human tong. Why would reptiles like them speak human? It simply makes no sense! Once all four of them are out of sight I shake my head to clear it of those distracting thoughts and focus on the task at paw.   
Jumping over the hard netting I glide down to the risen stone in the center. They give off the highest electronic signature and that's saying a lot in the nest made of electric stone. Lifting back up onto my hind legs I look over the black surface of the lightning sand with the same pink lines glowing in it. Pressing with one digit one of the black spaces glows pink like the lines and I know exactly what to do. Looking up at the towering black pillar my paws work on their own, flying over the square spaces as symbols filter across the pillar.  
I know what each one means and what each space does and I grin in triumph when the pink symbols turn red along with the rest of the markings running along the tunnels in the nest. Lowering my paws I dig my claws into a section of stone below the lightning sand and rip it off revealing the small vines hidden behind it. Taking several black ones in my mouth I rip them apart and quickly twist them around to hide the green vines from sight. No outworlder will be able to keep the nest from destroying itself.  
I jump back up onto the hard netting on the upper ledge and dash for an escape but gray stone slams over it blocking my escape. I look around in a panic, all openings in the cavern are blocked off. I'm stuc-wait. Looking at the lightning sand between me and the water I glide up to the largest one. Tapping my beak against it I listen very closely to the vibrations in it and I grin when I hear the weak spot. Working quickly I walk closer to the weak spot continuously tapping the clear sand until I find it.   
Rearing back I strike it with both paws once and the entire thing cracks, water leaking in slightly. Striking the same spot twice more if shatters letting the water flood in. Despite having been prepared for the on slot of sea with my claws buried in the stone I still get pushed back making deep gouges in the stone under paw. Snapping my tail fin open I fight the rush of water and slowly over take it. My slow speed suddenly becomes fast and everything blurs around me when I reach open sea.  
The feeling of imminence pressure is the last thing I know as I get flung forward through the water. It feels as if I am entering the dark night of the ocean. I'm not too sure what happened after that but I wake to the feeling of sand all around me. Opening my eyes and lifting my head I am struck with a pang of pain in my head but it passes quickly. From that movement sand slides off my body and some gets carried away in the light ocean current. Looking around I notice the destruction of course but the feeling of relief is much more prominent and I gently trill in joy.  
The sound echoes around the wasteland that once was the outworlder nest. Little silver fish are the first to they spin around me, dancing to the lilting sound. Larger fish join the dance as my song reaches out all around sounding seemingly everywhere yet nowhere welcoming back life to start anew in what once was a place of death. My song slows to an end and they the fish follow the echoing sound. I knew they wouldn't stay, the feeling of death is still too well set into their minds. It will take time but eventually they will come back but it may take a few generations.  
Lifting off the ocean floor I gently shake the sand off my body and seek out Tantarone and the small, young pack. I feel their electromagnetic pulses before I see them and hear Tanta calling for me before that. Swimming around them I come up behind where they are still recovering from the explosion.  
~Tanta.~ I coo gently and he pivots around so quickly that I fear it gave him a bit of whiplash.   
~AQUAFIRE!~ He yells out while swimming at me, furry arms latch around my neck in a fierce grip.   
~Don't you DARE do that to me! I thought you died you stupid dragon!~ I know I can't promise and he knows it too so I don't, rather I gently nuzzle him, silently telling him that I'm still here. After a while he lets go and settles for staying on my head as we turn our attention to the pack in front of us. I chuckle at the uncomfortable and confused way they hold themselves. They obviously are unsure what to do dealing with a large predator like me but I can sent that they too are predators. How strange.  
All of a sudden they venomous one jerks and swims as fast as he can to the surface, all of us follow though I am not too sure what is going on with them. I grow rather worried if they had been injured. I sigh silently in relief when all they do is gasp for breath it seems as if they are more like the mammals of water and the shell backs than I originally thought. Lifting my head out of the water I spray a fine mist of salt water out of my nose and Tanta more or less does the same only to end in a coughing fit. I have told him many times to simply spit it out but he refuses to listen saying he doesn't want to look like he's throwing up.  
Still not knowing what to do the pack just kind of floats there, maybe I should guide them back to their den, it seems unlikely that they are going to get there on their own at this rate. Turning to what I assume is the alpha of the pack I look at him with concern.  
~Do you all need help getting back to your den? It doesn't seem like you and your pack are doing too well right now.~ I coo to him gently. He blinks once and then looks over to the other two. I can see that all three of them are incredibly tired and if I'm not mistaken then injured as well, the smell of fresh wounds is just too strong to be false. His green eyes lock with mine and after a moment he sighs and nods. Taking my cue I swim over to the winged male and place his arm around my neck, supporting him in the water.   
His blue eyes widen and his pupils turn to slits for a moment before becoming large round orbs, accepting the help. I look to the Alpha and dip my head respectfully.  
~Lead the way Alpha.~ He nods once again and helps the venomous one before all of them take a breath and we go under. Open blue ocean gradually becomes a cool beach and then a fast flowing river. It is small but we fight the current until the sky turns into a beautiful array of purple, oranges, reds, and blues. Hitting a lull in the river the alpha leads us out of the water and into the forest.  
As I help the winged one through the dense foliage I study the pack, and the longer I watch them the more I feel as if I know them from somewhere. There is just something about them that makes me keep helping them, that makes me feel as if I need to keep them safe. It simply makes no sense, I have never truly met any of them before in my life, after all I was hatched at that horrible human nest, right? So then, why do I feel like I know them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first of all sorry about not having a new chapter up last week but the internet wasn't working, it happens. Anyway enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in exactly one week.


	41. Donnie?

Five figures silently make their way through the dense forest as the sun slowly vanishes behind the horizon. The green eyed mutant sighs in relief when the glow of lights start glittering from between the trees marking the farm house. A quiet hiss and a nudge startles him and he remembers that there is a green and purple dragon helping Leo stand.  
~We must go another way Alpha, I don't think you and your pack can handle an attack from a human nest.~ Raphel blinked, not sure what to think of the sound of fear hidden behind false confidence in the dragon's voice. He shook his head thinking he was hearing tones wrong, after all, there was no way that this creature that took on and defeated an entire kraang base would be scared of humans. Another nudge in the side, this one hard enough to shove him a step to the left made him growl.  
Deciding to play 'Alpha' like the scaled creature kept calling him he raised his frills, stood tall, and turned to face the red and gold eyed reptile.  
“No, we are not going a different way. That human hou-nest is our ho-den.” he snarled with sharp teeth bared. He watched as the dragon actually backed off at his word, what he could see of it's frills lowered in submission. Satisfied he continued leading them forward to the farm house. As they walked Raphael took notice of the way that the dragon held itself. Each step deliberate and silent even with his enhanced hearing. It's long sleek body glistening in the moon light as strong wiry muscles rippled under it's skin with every step like water. Luminescent eyes that held knowledge unlike any he had only ever seen once in the eyes of his missing brother. Long green and rich purple frills lifted off it's back showing command over it's body and the power behind it. It's tail moving behind it elegantly not once touching the foliage around them.  
The green eyed mutant tried and failed to suppress a shudder. For the first time he realized that this was a predator and everything about it, down to the last scale on it's body screamed dangerous. This was a creature that could kill them in a matter of minuets. Raphael held back a choke as he realized that the dragon wasn't being submissive, it simply respected what he said as the words of someone who knew his family and the way they lived better.  
Trees came to a stop as they started to walk the distance of the yard to the farm house. Sudden movement from the winged mutant's side startled him a bit as the dragon lifted it's head and started to sniff the air. Leo watched in slight fascination as slits opened into large round orbs. His wings fluttered a bit in surprise when he felt the hard muscles loosen, when had the dragon grown tense? His respect grew for the large reptile as he realized that if he hadn't been touching the dragon he wouldn't have known that it had been tense in the first place.  
Leo tilted his head to the side when the monkey on the dragon's head started to make quiet sounds and the reptile opened it's beak and equally quiet rumbling sounds added to what he could only assume was a conversation. Leo sighed in relief when they got to the porch of the farm house and he reached forward and opened the door. Immediately they were greeted with the welcoming sight of Master Splinter, April, and Casey sitting in the living room. The feeling of muscles tensing next to him made his body subconsciously prepare for an attack.  
Now in the light of the house Raphael took the time to really observe the dragon to try and place exactly what made it so familiar. The thin lithe body that when standing on two legs stood taller than all of them but still shorter than Master Splinter. Red eyes that held knowledge and wisdom beyond anything else, the rumbling sound of it's language that only held a hint of familiar tones. This couldn't possibility be who he thought it was right? Looking down to it's legs Raphael's breath caught in his throat and he felt this heart stop when he saw the slightly burnt purple fabric of a familiar mask tied around it's paw.  
Everything all came together, the slight lilt of Donnie's voice in the dragon sounds, the eyes though different were still the same eyes he remembered. The exact shade of green that was once skin now scales, even the thin body held resemblance to how Don used to be the tallest and thinnest of the four of them. This powerful predator was his missing brother Donatello.  
April was the first to make a move to her friends, that move seemed to set off the trigger in the dragon. Pivoting around in a second he tore away from the mutants and sprinted towards the trees. Raphael acted instantly taking chase after his brother, not about to lose him again.  
“WAIT, DONNIE!” he yelled but the altered form of his brother didn't even falter in his stride as he vanished into the depths of the forest. Raphael tried to follow but it was hopeless from the beginning. The dragon was absolutely silent, leaving no trace that he had even been there in the first place. As soon as he entered the forest he simply vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter down! Alright, first of all I feel like I need to explain why Raphael didn't recognize Donatello's voice right away.  
> When Aquafire was speaking he was speaking in one of the feral languages. To Raph it still sounds like growling and hisses and such but his mind is recognizing meanings in the sounds. Since it is not the way of speaking he is used to seeing as how there are sudden lifts and drops and low rumbling it is pretty much impossible to recognize a voice in all that, the best you get is a slight lilt of a familiar voice when he hits a particular octave.  
> Other than that, if any one want's to see a certain scene of my story just tell me and I will draw it.  
> Anyway enjoy the new chapter and expect a new one in exactly one week.


	42. Confusion, Frustration, and Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am making this story a series and this is the end of part one the next part in this series is called Water's Flame and chapters will continue to be added every Saturday.

Wind rushes around me as I duck and weave through the forest and away from the pack's den. Tantarone clings to my back as he tries to press himself even closer to avoid the foliage wiping by. 'Nothing makes sense anymore' I whimper quietly and come to a halt at the top of a small cove. Without a second thought I climb down the rocky cliffs into the little safe haven below. As soon as my paws touch dirt I shake Tanta loose and dump him on the ground. He squawks in protest but I ignore him and simply stalk off into little pond at the center of the cove.  
Slipping in seamlessly I swim in circles absentmindedly, thinking about what just occurred. Those humans, in the den didn't really smell human but there is no mistaking the human appearance, right? They most certainly didn't smell like a spirit so what could they be? I groan and pick up the pace of my swimming. So, what were they? I bare my teeth as angry confusion starts to bubble up within me. The female smelled the most human but there was something about her that just felt wrong enough to scream at me that she was not human.  
The male, oh the male smelled of smooth stone and the surroundings, hardly the common stench that was the human body. A fish swims past my head and furiously I snap at it only just missing my mark by a scale. Snarling I chase after it, anything to dispel the confusing thoughts from my mind. I hardly even notice when my jaw snaps closed over the fish, I slip out of the water and drop my kill unceremoniously on the ground and watch as it flops around helplessly.  
With a glare I burn the little thing turning it black as well as ending it's suffering. I make a move to eat it when Tantarone enters my vision of sight. Before he can say anything I hiss at him.  
“I'm fine.” I never even look up at him and I'm too mad to care about the way he flinched away from me. Deliberately I bite into the dead fish and lifting my head back I bite it in half and swallow it whole. It's burnt and hard flesh sits in my stomach like a rock and doing absolutely nothing for my bad mood.  
Now with my detraction gone I fall back into my thoughts. Images of the pack flash in my mind only furthering my anger and I start to pace the shore of the pond, each foot step making clear prints in the sand and for once I can't bring myself to care.  
Baring my teeth a constant growl bursts from deep in my chest, the sound keeping Tanta away, good. What was with that pack anyway? Were they trying to get themselves killed? And what was with the human language they spoke? What kind of self respecting creature speaks the human language, or tries to move like one for that matter? The only one in that entire pack that even held himself in a similar manor of the reptiles they were was the green eyed alpha and even he slipped between human movement and reptile!  
I roared in absolute rage into the sky and immediately barraged my surroundings with blasts of fire ranging from the cool yellow flame to sand melting purple. I collapse to the ground panting and spent after a few hours of releasing my anger. Looking around at what I just did all my frills lower and whimper pathetically.  
Many patches of the sand are blackened and have turned hard like the lightning sand. Large gouge marks from my claws cover almost every stone withing the cove and those that weren’t serrated are burnt, some are nothing more than molten puddles in the sand. What little plant life that was in the stone cove is just ash in the wind now. A small hand startles me out of the horror of what I did. Snapping my attention to Tanta who doesn't even look the least bit frighted.  
“Better?” I push my head into his fuzzy chest.  
“No.” I whimper to him sounding just as pathetic as I feel. Tanta doesn't say anything just simply starts to pick at my scales and the plates on the top of my head and upper neck, grooming me the only way he knows how.  
“The worst part is, I don't even know why I got so upset over this.” I whisper, his hands pause at a spot on the crest of my head. He sighs and continues grooming me.  
“To be completely honest I don't remember ever seeing you this upset. Sure whenever you are irritated or something you tend to burn your kill but this was something different. The closest I can think of was when I almost killed myself learning how to fly. You were so worried, scared, and frustrated that it turned into anger. I don't know if it helps or not but knowing you, you'll come to some great revelation or some other stupid thing like that.” I can't help but grin a little, my mood lifting a bit. Tanta continues to pull at my scales, several simply fall off at a touch, looks like I'm starting to shed.  
He did bring up a good point though, I reacted in the same way when he almost fell to his death. Had it been anyone else I would simply let them go with the warning that I wouldn't catch them next time, but Tanta, he was special. He was my kin in every thing but blood of course I was worried he got hurt, scared about the what ifs, and frustrated that he didn't listen to me in the first place.  
I reacted like a brother would, but they what made me react that way to the pack, the not-humans and all. I don't even know them, do I? Colors flashed in my mind, blue, red, orange, yellow, black, and brown. All of them moving, all of them alive. Maybe, just maybe, there was a before White-Coat and I knew them and cared about them before. I scoffed at the thought, there was no before White-Coat that egg shell proved as much.  
“So, are we going to continue our quest and pretend like the pack doesn't exist?” I blink twice, that is something that we could do but-  
“No.” Tanta looks at me confused and I grin slightly.  
“After all, the enemy of thine enemy is thine friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright we have a actually angry Aquafire for once and Tanta doing the calming down. Other than that I don't have much to say about this one. Anyway my offer still stands that if you want to see any particular scene then just tell me and I will draw it.  
> As always expect the next chapter in exactly one week.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first post so constructive criticism is much appreciated. I think I did ok while writing this but there is always room for improvement. I am going to try and update this story every Saturday.


End file.
